Harry Potter and the Secret Keeper
by Alphie
Summary: After a strange summer encounter, Harry returns to Hogwarts to find several changes due to Voldemort's return. Chapter 22 up...I've finially posted the purpose for the title of the darn thing!
1. The Vacation at Mrs. Figg's

Chapter one __

Chapter one

****

The Vacation at Mrs. Figg's

"PETUNIA! We're going to be late! Get that boy down here now!"

Vernon Dursley's temper was as hot as the summer sun. In fact, it was an unusually hot summer, both in terms of the temperature and his temper.

"Hurry up or we'll miss our flight!"

Up in his bedroom, Harry could hear his uncle pacing and yelling from downstairs. His aunt, uncle, and cousin would be leaving soon to go on holiday for Dudley's birthday. Uncle Vernon had decided that Dudley was now old enough to fully appreciate a visit to America. Of course, they would be going to all the places Dudley had ever wanted to go to: California for the stars, New York for the stars as well, Arizona for the Grand Canyon, and Florida for Disney World. The trip would last them a whole month! Naturally, Harry would not be going with them.

No, Harry had only once been allowed to go out with the Dursleys and that was by pure accident. This time he'd be staying with old Mrs. Figg. It was August 1st, and in one month Harry would be leaving Privet Drive behind and returning to school. In fact, if he played his cards right, he might be able to leave sooner than that! At some point in the next few weeks he'd have to talk Mrs. Figg into driving him to London to pick up his school supplies. How he was going to do this he didn't know, but once he did he was sure he could meet up with Ron and go back to the Burrow with him. 

"Harry! Quit dawdling and get downstairs, NOW!" Aunt Petunia spat at him from the doorway. No one in his family ever stepped a foot in his room; they were too afraid of what might happen to them!

"I'm almost ready," Harry said half-heartedly, finishing up the last of the three letters. 

"Well, I should hope so!" Aunt Petunia said, turning and starting down the hall toward the stairs. "You've had more than enough time to pack!"

She was right. Harry _was_ moving rather slowly this morning. It wasn't that he didn't want the Dursleys to leave; it was that the thought of listening to Mrs. Figg explain the complete history of each of her 500 cats wasn't quite Harry's idea of fun.

He labeled the letters Ron, Hermione, and Sirius and walked to the corner where Hedwig's cage stood. He opened the door to let the beautiful snowy-white owl out.

"I know it's a big delivery, but think of how jealous you'll make Pig when you get it all done!" She nipped at his fingers affectionately as he stroked her head. "There's one for each of them. And remember, I'll be at Mrs. Figg's when you get back." Hedwig clutched the parchment in her talons and took flight through the window and out of sight.

The letters had all said basically the same thing. He had thanked them all for his birthday presents and explained how he'd be spending the rest of the summer in a cat-infested prison. He also included his plan to meet up in Diagon Alley and spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. Now, if only he had a plan for actually getting to Diagon Alley.

"HARRY!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Coming!" Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and his trunk full of school supplies, some left over birthday sweets, and the Firebolt and began pulling it down the hall to the steps. 

Uncle Vernon looked up at Harry and his face almost exploded at the sight of the trunk. "Oh no you don't! You're not taking those…those…THINGS into Mrs. Figg's house!"

"Oh yes I am!" Harry declared as the trunk dropped down the first step with a loud clunk.

"I will not have the neighbors knowing that you're…well…not NORMAL!"

Harry stopped in the middle of the stairs. "Look, she won't see anything. But if I don't study, I'll fail my end of year tests and they'll send me back here…forever!" Harry hoped this would encourage his uncle to give in. Surely the Dursleys didn't want Harry around forever!

Unfortunately, Harry was wrong. "I don't care about your tests! You're not even allowed to use that…that… mumbo-jumbo unless you're at school! Now take it back up to your room!" he said pointing a fat finger up the stairs.

With a sigh Harry shrugged and added, "Alright. But I hate to leave these Exploding Snaps unattended…for a whole month…in this heat."

Uncle Vernon jumped. "The what?"

"Exploding Snaps." Harry repeated looking at his uncle's worried face with an innocent smile. One mention of something that could possibly cause damage to the house was all it took! Of course, Harry wasn't going to mention that the snaps were small and wouldn't hurt anything.

Uncle Vernon's brow furrowed with anger and his face turned even redder. "Fine! Take them with you, but so help me, if you even…"

"I know! I know! She won't suspect a thing!" Harry smiled triumphantly and continued clunking the trunk down the steps and out the front door.

Dudley and Aunt Petunia were already in the car. How Harry was going to fit was a mystery, for the Dursleys had stuffed the car so full with luggage that a few items were sticking out the windows! There certainly wasn't enough room for skinny Harry, let alone his enormous trunk! 

Harry looked over his shoulder to his uncle. "Where am I going to sit?"

"Oh, come now Harry! Mrs. Figg is just a few blocks away. I think you can walk!" 

Uncle Vernon climbed in to the already stuffed car and started the engine.

"Have a good summer, Harry!" Dudley's porky face squished up in an evil grin as he sneered at him from the rear window.

And they were gone. Harry was left alone with a trunk full of school things and an empty bird with the hot sun glaring down on him. He picked up one end of the trunk and began heaving it towards his month long doom with a sigh.

Why did he have to come back here, he thought. Dumbledore insisted he return to the Dursleys. At the time, Harry had thought it was for his protection, but how could the Dursleys protect him if they weren't even here? Harry thought he would have been better off at the Weasley's house with several grown wizards about who had connections with the Ministry of Magic.

The sweat was dripping down the back of his neck. As he rounded the corner his eyes lifted to look at the old house where Mrs. Figg lived. It was by far the oldest house on the street, and Mrs. Figg obviously wasn't able to care for it properly. Harry could tell that the yard had once been filled with neatly trimmed hedges and beautiful flowers. But now the flowerbeds were full of weeds and the hedges so unruly that they looked like the belonged in the woods somewhere. The two-story house itself wasn't much to look at either. It was in need of paint, a few shutters were missing, and the porch sagged ever so slightly. 

And then, of course, there were the cats. Harry could see three of them already, sitting on the porch in various states of sleepiness. "What was it with this woman and cats?" Harry asked himself as he approached the front door. He dropped the trunk with a thud, grateful for the loss of such a heavy burden, and knocked on the front door.

Old Mrs. Figg's face peered out from the window at Harry before she opened the door. Now, Harry had always thought of Mrs. Figg as old, but that was because of how odd she looked and the manner in which she lived. The truth was, she was probably in her 50's. But she always wore old-fashioned dresses that reached the floor, boots that covered her ankles, and a shawl that Harry assumed she herself had knitted. Her graying hair was kept up in a tight bun that reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall. "Harry! Welcome, welcome!" And she stepped aside, allowing Harry to enter the house. 

The smell of cabbage hit Harry hard as Mrs. Figg closed the door behind him. "Haven't seen you for a good while, dear! How are you?!" She patted Harry's cheek like he was a baby.

"I'm fine. Where can I put my things?" Harry asked, glancing around at the antiques that filled the stuffy house. Harry was always afraid of breaking one of the many nick-knacks she had covering all the tables and shelves. 

"Oh you don't worry about that right this minute, dear. You make yourself at home and I'll bring out the tea!" She started for the kitchen before realizing Harry wasn't moving. "What's the matter, dear?"

"Er…I'm not really wanting something…hot to drink right now," he said.

"Nonsense!" She approached Harry and put her bony hands on his shoulders, causing Harry to lean back a bit from the closeness. "Tea always makes the day better!" She patted his cheek again and smiled a very toothy grin.

"OH! I almost forgot to tell you!" She said placing her hands rather dramatically on her heart. "I hope you don't mind, but my little niece, Daphne, is staying for a few days, as well. So, you'll have some company!" She disappeared behind the pass through leading to the kitchen.

Great, Harry thought. Just what I need. Some little girl getting into my stuff! Could this summer get any worse?

Mrs. Figg's head popped from around the corner. "Why don't you call her down for tea. She's napping upstairs," and she disappeared again.

Napping? "Well," Harry said to himself, "if she takes a nap everyday then at least I'll have a few minutes of peace and quite for myself.

Harry walked to the foot of the stairs and glanced upward. He didn't particularly want to go up there to wake her up, so he called to her instead. "Er…excuse me? Daphne?" He waited with a grimace on his face for a reply, but none came. "Daphne," he said more loudly, "You're supposed to come down for tea now." He left it at that. If Mrs. Figg wanted to wake her up, then she'll have to go get her.

"Alright. I'll be right down!" The voice was soft and kind of singsong like. Harry looked back up the steps questionably and then went to sit down in the oversized armchair. It was the one piece of furniture that didn't have cat hair all over it. It had some, but not as much as the sofa!

A few moments passed as Harry sat uncomfortably in the house he hardly knew, waiting to have tea with the crazy old lady and the little girl. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. And then he saw the little girl. 

**Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	2. Tea Time with the Muggles

chapter two __

chapter two

****

Tea Time with the Muggles

Mrs. Figg was indeed a mad woman if she thought that her niece was a little girl, for she wasn't a little girl at all. In fact, Harry thought she looked as though she was his age. And oh, did he think she was pretty! She had dark blond hair that fell in a bob at her shoulders. Her eyes were a sparkling sapphire blue. And her smile….oh! Harry had never seen a more genuine smile!

"Hello there! You must be Harry Potter!" She said with a small skip over to him and an extended right hand asking for a handshake. "My aunt told me you'd be joining us. I'm Daphne Affigo."

Harry just stared with wide eyes. Then, after realizing what he was doing, quickly grabbed the girl's hand and shook it more rapidly than he had intended.

"Are you ok?" She was still smiling.

Harry stammered. "Er…yeah." He grinned sheepishly. "It's just that she said…er…I thought that you'd be…er…little."

"I know," she said sitting on the sofa. "She still thinks of me as a little girl. I think she stopped remembering how old I was five years ago!" Her slight chuckle made Harry smile.

Sitting down on the cat-hair sofa next to Daphne, Harry asked with slight hesitation, "So, how old are you?" Then he added quickly, "If you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all! I'm fifteen," she answered.

"Really?" Harry's voice showed his excitement as much as his face did. "I'm fifteen, too!" Harry hoped that his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Well, I see we're all gathered!" Mrs. Figg came into the room carrying a tray with all the usual tea items and placing it on the coffee table. She then sat in the armchair, which left Harry between Mrs. Figg and her niece, with one small cat at his feet.

"Cream and sugar, Harry?" Daphne asked, pouring him a cup.

"Just sugar, please," Harry replied.

"Cake, Harry?" Mrs. Figg asked, filling up a plate.

"Yes, please," Harry felt very strange being waited on like this. At the Dursley's he was lucky to get leftovers, and at Hogwarts the food sort of served itself.

"So, how far away do you live, Harry?" Daphne asked as she passed the cup to him.

Before he could answer, Mrs. Figg cut in, "Just a few streets away on Privet Drive," she handed a plate to harry and began preparing one for Daphne. "But Harry's only around in the summer time. He is away most of the year at school."

"Oh really?" Daphne looked to Harry with expectation of an explanation. Harry looked from Daphne to Mrs. Figg and then back to Daphne again.

"Yes, it's a boarding school," then, hoping to end the school conversation, he looked to Mrs. Figg and added, "It's very far away."

"But it must be exciting!" Daphne was now pouring her aunt a cup of tea. "What's your favorite subject?"

Harry almost choked on his cake. Subject? What was he to say? He couldn't very well say Defense Against Dark Arts or Care of Magical Creatures. So he said the first purely muggle subject that popped into his head. "Arithmetic." Harry knew his smile must have seemed phony from the strange look Mrs. Figg was giving him. 

"I enjoy History," Daphne said, pouring herself a cup of tea and adding, "The past is so very fascinating to me."

"Yes, well…" Mrs. Figg interrupted as if wanting to change the subject. "Do you play a sport, Harry?"

"Er…yes." Harry continued to force a smile because he knew what was coming next.

"What do you play?" asked Mrs. Figg.

Harry could just see their puzzlement if he said he was the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. So instead he said, "Soccer."

At that moment the telephone rang and Mrs. Figg excused herself in order to answer it.

"I adore Soccer! We'll have to play it sometime," Daphne smiled at him, which made his ears turn pink. Fact was, Harry wasn't that good at soccer. He wasn't really any good at any sport but Quidditch, but he didn't was to tell Daphne that.

After an awkward silence, Mrs. Figg returned with a sigh. "Oh, dear. It's seems Mrs. Miller down the street isn't feeling well and needs me to run an errand for her. She doesn't drive, you know," she whispered the last part as if she were telling them something bad that shouldn't be said aloud. "Do you think you two will be alright without me for a while?"

"Don't worry, Aunt Arabella. We'll be fine." Daphne nudged Harry's arm and added, "We'll even clean up the tea for you."

"I just feel terrible leaving children alone, but I don't expect that you'd want to go," she said as she started gathering up her hat, purse, and gloves from various parts of the foyer, lingering a moment on a large photo album.

"Well, if you get bored, you're more than welcome to look at the album here." She patted it for them to see. " I know you always like looking at it when you're over here, Harry."

Harry smiled at her and nodded politely, secretly hoping he would never have to look at that ruddy old album of cat pictures ever again.

"You behave now," she said as she kissed her niece on the forehead. She stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I certainly do NOT want to look at pictures of cats all day!" Daphne looked to Harry as he breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I'm so glad you said that! I can't stand looking at those cats!" Harry laughed. 

"I know!" Daphne was laughing, too. "She sits for hours talking about them. I just want to die sometimes!"

They cleaned up the tea things and returned to the living room for another awkward silence. This time it was Daphne that broke it. "So, what's fun to do around here?"

"Er…here?"

"Well, not in Aunt Arabella's house, but around here."

Harry thought for a moment. He'd never associated Privet Drive or its surrounding area with fun before. "There's a park, but it's a good walk away."

"Ok, let's go there then," she headed for the door. "It'll be good to get out of this stuffy house for a while." Harry couldn't have agreed more!

So out they went for their walk. Harry noticed that it didn't seem nearly as hot now as it had earlier. But then, he wasn't dragging a large trunk anymore, either!

The conversation was still a bit stilted. It was difficult for Harry to answer most of her questions because his life in the wizard world was so different from her life as a muggle. He felt so badly about having to lie to her, but he did manage to work in some truths. He told her about Ron and Hermione and how they all went to school together, but he omitted any information regarding magic.

As they reached the park, the conversation turned to pets. "Of course, I have a cat, Pepper," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes. "A gift a few years ago from my aunt after my dog, Princess, died. How about you?"

"Oh, I've just got Hedwig, my owl." Harry almost froze. He couldn't believe he had said that! What kind of a nit was he and how was he going to explain a pet owl?

"Really? An owl? Fascinating!" She seemed very interested and not at all puzzled. 

Hoping to cover up some of his mistake he added, "She flies away a lot though. And she's really very tame, so you needn't worry about her causing problems."

"I'd love to see her! Is she at my aunt's?"

"No, like I said, she flies away a lot. But I'm sure she'll be back soon."

The afternoon continued almost uneventfully. They enjoyed the playground, not caring that they were the oldest ones on the swings, and had fun watching a boy make mud pies and get himself very dirty. After a while Daphne thought they should head back before her aunt started to worry.

On the way back, she asked which house was Harry's. He pointed in the general direction and said, "The Dursley's live over there."

"The Dursley's? Your aunt and uncle, you mean?"

"Yeah, and my cousin, Dudley," he said the name as if spitting out a rotten piece of food.

"You don't seem to like them very much," her voice had grown soft.

"I'd rather live anywhere but number four, Privet Drive," Harry looked down at his feet and kicked a rock out of the way.

Daphne's eyes flashed to the scar barely visible through Harry's long bangs. "My aunt told me that your parents died along time ago."

Still looking down, Harry said, "Yeah, in an accident when I was a baby. That's how I got this silly scar."

"I'm so sorry," now it was her turn to look down towards the ground. 

Harry looked over and felt bad for making her depressed. "It wasn't your fault, and don't feel sorry for me. I'm doing better than most people know," he gave her a small smile.

"Do you remember them?" She asked.

"Not really. Just…a few…images." He couldn't tell her that what he did remember was his mother pleading for his life, a flash of green light, and the high pitched laugh of Voldemort.

"Harry…I…" She looked as though she had something important to say, but just couldn't find the words. "I…I think…we better hurry home." She said quickly. 

"Aunt Arabella will worry."

And she was right. Mrs. Figg was worried, but after a small lecture on leaving word about being late for dinner, they sat at the table eating quietly and listening to Mrs. Figg explain all about Mrs. Miller's health problems.

Dinner was followed by a long evening of looking at photographs of Mrs. Figg's cats and even longer stories about their mischief. Harry could feel his eyelids droop as boredom settled in. 

"I better go up to bed," he stood up feeling very drowsy.

"Of course, you're both probably very sleepy." Mrs. Figg closed the book and looked at her niece who was barely awake. "Daphne, could you be a dear and help Harry with his trunk?"

"Oh, that's not necessary. I'm used to lugging it around!" 

"No, I'll help," Daphne stretched he arms before picking up one side of the trunk leaving Harry with the other. They had that trunk up the steps and into Harry's temporary room in no time.

"What d'ya got in there that's so heavy?" Daphne asked before leaving.

"Just all my school things." Harry gave that phony grin again, hoping she wouldn't ask to see inside it. 

"Well, maybe you can show me in the morning." She turned to leave with a soft, "Goodnight, Harry."

**********

Harry couldn't sleep. He was tired enough, but he just couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure if it was the unfamiliar surroundings, the cabbage-smell of the house, or the new friend asleep in the next room. Deciding it was probably the last one, he thought he'd find a distraction by looking for something to do.

Harry started rummaging through his trunk when a rapping at the window startled him. It was an owl, but it wasn't Hedwig. He opened the window quietly, took the letter, and gave the owl a pat on its head before it flew away. Eager to hear news from the wizarding world, Harry ripped it open.

__

Dear Harry,

Glad to hear the Dursleys won't be around to torture you. I know you're not happy about your current situation, but you're in good hands. Oh, and on that note, I'd like to ask you not to go to Ron's this summer. You're safer with Mrs. Figg. There is so much going on right now that it's hard to trust anyone. Fudge and the Ministry aren't taking the necessary precautions they should be taking at a time like this; we need to prepare for what's coming and Fudge just doesn't see that. Remus and I have been working on something, though. You understand that I can't go into detail in case this letter doesn't reach you. Just trust me for now and I promise I'll explain everything later.

I'll try to meet up with you before you go to Hogwarts. Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me.

Sirius

Harry looked puzzled. What was his godfather up to? And why was he safer with Mrs. Figg than at Ron's house?

The sound of a crash downstairs told Harry that he wasn't the only one awake. He decided to go down and see if everything was all right. As he approached the kitchen, he froze at the sound of his name.

"Do you think Harry heard that?" Daphne said quietly.

"No, that boy's fast asleep. You saw how tired he was," Harry could hear Mrs. Figg cleaning something up. Probably whatever it was that had broken. "Incidentally, what were you thinking wondering all around town like that?"

"We just went to the park!" Daphne countered.

"He has been placed in my safe keeping and I will not have him endangered for a few moments of fun!" 

Harry took a step back. What was she talking about?

"Do you think he suspects anything?"

"Heavens no." Mrs. Figg didn't sound her usual self, but rather a very stern version of herself. "I've taken great precautions over the last few years to ensure he knows nothing."

"But what will he think when he finds out the truth?" Daphne's concern sounded genuine.

"He'll think that Albus is a very clever man. And he'll most likely wonder at how he didn't figure it out sooner!"

Did she say Albus? Harry could have sworn that's what she had said. Surely she's not talking about…Dumbledore?

After a moment of silence Daphne's hushed voice said, "He's so different than what I expected. I thought he'd be stuck up or something."

"Why ever would you think that? I told you that Harry was a very nice and somewhat shy boy. You didn't believe me?"

"Well I thought he just acted that way in front of muggles."

"AH! Don't forget, Daphne, that we are muggles."

Harry heard a small giggle from Daphne before she said, "Oh, right."

"Now, take this letter out to that owl, and give him this biscuit, too.

Harry heard Daphne go out the back door. "I only hope that letter gets there in time," Mrs. Figg said to herself. The sound of footsteps coming towards Harry made his heart race even faster than it already was. As quickly and quietly as he could manage, Harry ran back up to his room, disappointed that he didn't hear more.

Who were Mrs. Figg and Daphne really? And why were they hiding the truth from Harry?

**Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	3. Bad News, Good News

chapter three

chapter three

**__**

Bad News, Good News

Harry woke early the next morning eager to find out the full truth about Mrs. Figg and her niece. He dressed quickly and headed down the stairs. He began snooping around in the living room, checking each and every nick-knack for any sign of magic. He even went so far as to look through the pictures of the cats again hoping to find a wizard photograph, but to no avail. All the cats were frozen. Everything was entirely and perfectly muggle, just as it should be.

"Think, Harry. Where would you hide your magical items if you had to convince the world you were a muggle?" Harry spoke aloud to himself. He eyed the closet in the corner and decided he might find something in there. He had just begun rummaging through it when he heard a voice from behind.

"What are you looking for?"

Harry jumped. "Daphne! Er…nothing. Just…just…" And then he caught sight of something familiar. A broomstick was tucked away in the back corner. "Just THIS!" He grabbed it and held it out with a triumphant flourish.

Daphne was puzzled. "Are you going to sweep the floor?"

"It's a broomstick!" Harry turned it around to get a better look at it.

"Yeah, so?" Daphne shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

Upon further inspection of the broomstick, Harry realized that it was just a plain, ordinary muggle broomstick. No wonder she looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

And so the day went . Every time Harry thought he had found something special to prove who they were, he was soon thwarted by a muggle reality. He even tried to bring the conversation around to magic a few times, but something would always happen to stop him from continuing, like the phone ringing, or a cat causing havoc to the curtains. Then, finally, his opportunity came to him right out of the sky.

Hedwig tapped at the window during tea. Harry's day-long frown was immediately converted into a smile at the sight of her! "Hedwig!" He rushed to the door to let her in. She swooped through the room, around Mrs. Figg's head and landed on the arm of the sofa, dropping two letters on the way. 

"What the devil?" Mrs. Figg shrieked and began shoo-ing the bird away. "Get out of here you crazy thing!"

"No! No!" Harry spread out his arms in front of the owl to protect her from Mrs. Figg's flaying arms. "Hedwig is my pet owl!"

"Your _pet_?!" She seemed honestly shocked and alarmed at this announcement. 

"That animal is a danger to my home…and my cats."

"Nonsense. She's perfectly tame!" Harry argued.

"Tame?" Mrs. Figg placed her hands over her heart again. "Did you see how she came in here?"

"Yeah, she flew. That's what owls do." Harry wanted to say something about the owl she herself dealt with last night, but something made him hold his tongue.

"Harry, she seems to have dropped something!" Daphne reached down and picked up the items. "They're letters!" Again, her reaction seemed genuine, but Harry knew it was all just an act. 

"Of course they're letters! How else do you expect me to get my mail?" Harry took the letters from Daphne and turned to the owl. "Come on girl. Let's go upstairs and get you a treat." Hedwig took position on Harry's arm and stayed there until he placed her in her cage and gave her some left over cake he had stashed in his trunk. 

Turning his attention to his letters, he flopped down on the bed and began to open them. The first was from Hermione.

__

Dear Harry,

It was nice to hear from a friend. Ron has been acting like a total git since I told him I was being made a prefect. He's also still upset about the visit I got from Viktor last month. Honestly, I just don't know what to make of it all! Maybe you could talk to him and smooth things over. I know he's had a rough summer.

Sorry to hear about you and the cat lady, but it's got to be better than staying with the Dursleys. I hope to see you soon. Mum and dad are taking me this weekend to get my things for next year. Maybe we'll meet up there! 

Hermione.

"Oh bother!" Harry rolled his eyes and picked up Ron's letter.

__

Harry,

Boy do I wish you were here! Things just couldn't be worse! Dad has been sneaking around the Ministry doing who knows what for Dumbledore. At the same time, Percy has been running errands for Fudge insisting that it isn't right to go against the Ministry! I tell you, for someone as smart as Percy, he sure is dumb! We haven't heard from Bill and Charlie in over a month, now, and mum is really starting to worry. And on top of everything else, Hermione writes to tell me she's being made a prefect! Now we won't be able to tell her anything with out her going straight to McGonagall. I tell ya Harry, I think I've got you beat this time for having the worst summer. 

I hope things are better for you and that Mrs. Figg isn't as bad as she sounds. We'll be shopping for school things over the weekend, and you're welcome to catch up with us there!

Ron

"Geez!" Harry threw his arms up in air. He looked at Hedwig and exclaimed, "What is going on!?" He began pacing around in his room. "Why can't I have just one thing go right. That's all I ask…one thing!"

"Harry?" Daphne stood in the doorway looking concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"YES!" Harry was very frustrated and didn't mean to take it out on Daphne, but that's what he did. "My family, who's supposed to protect me, has deserted me with two total strangers who don't seem to want to tell me something. Meanwhile, there's a very dangerous person running around, ruining good people's lives, destroying families and making my life a total misery. And to ice the cake…my two best friends are fighting…AGAIN!!"

There was a long silence while Harry stared at Daphne and she stared right back. 

"I'm sorry." Daphne said quietly. "I don't know what…"

Harry cut her off. "Just forget it. You wouldn't know anything about it, anyway." Harry said sarcastically, sitting back down on the bed. 

Daphne swallowed hard. "Aunt Arabella wanted me to remind you that dinner is just about ready. And she left. Harry just sighed deeply and shook his head.

******************

Dinner had been fairly quiet. Harry didn't feel much like talking and he was thankful that neither Mrs. Figg nor Daphne pressed the issue. Now back upstairs in his room, Harry was trying to take his mind off of things by reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_. He had just finished reading about the history of the golden snitch when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Daphne peeked around the corner and said tentatively, "Er…I'm returning home tomorrow, so we've got to drive to London. If you want to come, we're leaving early. I mean…I'd like you to come."

It was the ray of light Harry had been hoping for! "Yes! I need to go to London to pick up some school things."

She smiled that pretty smile that Harry remembered from their first meeting. "Wonderful! I'll see you in the morning then!" 

Tomorrow would be better. He couldn't wait to see what new things were in stock at Quality Quidditch Supplies. His mouth watered at the thought of eating Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes. But most importantly, he'd get to chat with Ron and Hermione about the summer over mugs of butterbeer. Yes, tomorrow would be better. And with that thought, Harry went to sleep.

**Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	4. The Amulet of Arma

Chapter four

Chapter four

**__**

The Amulet of Arma

"You're sure this is where you want to go?" Mrs. Figg looked through the glass on the bookshop with suspicion. "Doesn't look like a very reputable business."

"It's fine." Harry didn't really want to go in the bookshop. He wanted and needed to go into the Leaky Cauldron next to it. He knew Mrs. Figg and Daphne could see it, but they were pretending not to notice the old pub just as a good muggle should. 

"Well, Harry…" Daphne smiled and kind of shrugged in an uncomfortable sort of way. "This is it. I guess I'll see you…later…?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Harry said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I want to see you again?" 

"I dunno…I just thought that you…might not…like me." Daphne looked down to her feet.

"Oh, I like you…and I certainly can't wait till we see each other again!" Harry smiled in a clever sort of a way, knowing that the next time he'd see Daphne was probably going to be in the wizard realm.

"Well, 'til next time, Harry." They shook hands and shared a bit of an awkward moment before Mrs. Figg interrupted. 

"You be careful around these parts, Harry. And I'll be back here to pick you up at 6:00 tonight." Harry wanted to object and say that he would be going home with Ron, but he remembered Sirius's letter and agreed. After a few good-byes, Harry watched them get into the car and drive out of sight, leaving him free at last to enter Diagon Alley the way Hagrid had shown him so many years ago.

*****************

After wandering around Quality Quidditch Supplies for about an hour, Harry decided he'd better get busy with his actual school shopping. As he left the store, he couldn't help but wonder about his next year playing. Who would be the captain of the Gryffindor's team? Who would take Cedric's place on the Hufflepuff team? And would Cho be playing again this year? With his mind lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't even notice who was walking towards him.

"Well if it isn't lonely little Pottie!" 

Harry glanced up at the blond boy with a grimace. "Malfoy."

"Where's your entourage? Or have you finally come to you senses and realized that hanging around a mudblood and a weasel will get you nowhere?"

"I'd watch what I was saying if I were you." Another voice said from behind Malfoy. He spun around to see Hermione Granger standing with her hands on her hips and her eyes focused with a determination Harry had never seen before. 

"We were just talking about you, Mudblood. You know, I'm really surprised that you're even out on the streets at all! What with Voldemort back," Malfoy drawled.

"Only you would happy about something so rotten, Malfoy." Harry spat at him.

"Not happy…THRILLED! Maybe now we can keep people like her out of our schools!" 

"Oh really? Well I guess then you'll be very pleased to know that I am now a prefect!" Hermione seemed to stand taller at this announcement.

"What?" Malfoy obviously hadn't seen this coming.

"You heard me. And I look forward to making your life, and the lives of your gang of hoodlums, absolutely miserable this year! So don't push me!" 

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco had put it to a challenge.

"Try me!" Hermione wasn't going to back down.

Malfoy looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "You wait 'till my father finds out about this! A mudblood a prefect!" He turned and stalked away. 

Hermione smiled with great satisfaction. Harry just looked at her, stunned. "Hermione! That was…WONDERFUL!"

"I told Ron being a prefect had its advantages!"

They walked down the street a while, laughing about Malfoy, when they both stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It appeared that they were sold out of just about every other book, leaving more than half the shelves empty! They stood staring for a few moments when another, more friendly voice broke the silence.

"Amazing, isn't it?" It was Ron. "Dad says it's only gonna get worse."

"What do you mean?" Harry wasn't used to Ron acting so seriously.

"Everyone's stocking up on curse books, potions, and any kind of device that they can use against the Dark Arts. They're all terrified of You-Know-Who."

"So, does that mean we won't be able to buy our new course books?" Hermione's voice was filled with disappointment. 

"No, the shopkeepers have insisted that you have to be a Hogwarts student to buy many of the items, but that hasn't stopped people from buying more than their share."

"Good. I am really looking forward to reading _Muggles: Our Last Line of Defense."_

"What class is that rubbish for?'' Ron grimaced.

"Honestly, Ron! Do you ever look over your school lists?" She was using that scolding tone that Harry knew Ron didn't like. "It's for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ron and Harry both looked extremely puzzled and said simultaneously, "What? Why?"

"I don't know! I don't make up the lists. I just buy what's on them!"

After spending a good while buying course books, refilling their potions equipment, and helping Ron find suitable new dress robes, they were ready for a rest and decided upon having a butterbeer at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They told Ron about the encounter with Malfoy causing Ron's jaw to drop.

"Hermione? I don't believe you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, just because I'm a prefect doesn't mean that I have to start liking that Slytherin lot. I'm STILL a Gryffindor and I'm STILL your friend!" And as an after thought she added, "And I'm NOT Percy!"

"Hey you guys!" Fred and George Weasley came towards them looking very proud of themselves. "We have just been shopping for some very special items!"

"Yeah, " grinned Fred. "School is gonna be a real blast this year!" They shared a kind of devilish laugh between them.

"Remind me not to eat anything that they have had access to!" Harry said under his breath to Hermione. 

"And what have you been doing?" George asked Ron.

"Oh, Hermione was just telling us that she's not Percy."

"That's a good thing. I certainly wouldn't want to see Percy in a dress!" George batted his eyes and fluffed his hair in a very feminine manner. 

"No, and I don't ever want to see you do that again." Fred said to his twin. "But speaking of girls dresses…Ron, did you get your new robes?"

"Yes, and thank you very much." Ron looked a bit embarrassed that his brothers had paid for his robes. Harry wondered how Ron would feel if he knew it was really Harry who had provided the money. 

But Fred stopped the thought with a whack on Ron's back saying, "Good, cause Percy as a cross-dresser is one thing, but you…" His poise and voice became very dramatic. "You have more dignity than that, Ron!"

George laughed and started down the street leaving Ron, Harry, and Hermione shaking their heads. "Sometimes it's hard to believe you're related to them. " Hermione said with a smile.

Ron rolled his eyes. "So anyway, I wanna hear about Harry's summer with the muggle cat lady. Was it as bad as it sounded?"

"Worse. I think she's been lying to me."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione took a drink of her butterbeer.

"Cause I think she's a witch."

This startled Hermione and she almost choked. "A what?"

Harry told them all about Mrs. Figg and Daphne, covering, in detail, the night the owl delivered the letter from Sirius, what the letter said, and the conversation he had over heard. Hermione was still in disbelief. "But why wouldn't she just tell you she was a witch? I mean, it doesn't make sense."

"You're right. It doesn't make sense. I just don't get it!" Harry said.

"You must have heard them wrong." Ron interjected.

"I didn't hear them wrong."

"Are you sure they said 'muggle'? As in our kind of muggle?" Hermione persisted.

"Yes, they both said 'muggle'. You have to believe me!" Harry pleaded.

"Well…it just that…it's nothing that's a secret to you anymore." Harry could tell Hermione was trying to work it all out in her head, but wasn't coming up with a good answer. "I can understand her not mentioning it when you were little, but you've know the truth since you were eleven. Why would she still lie about it?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Harry looked at Ron who seemed to be focusing on something else. "Ron, are you even listening?" 

"That dog." Ron seemed to say it for no reason.

"No, Ron, she's not a dog. She's a witch!"

Ron shook his head. "No! Not Mrs. Figg…look! THAT dog!" He pointed to a large, black dog that was positioned across the street looking very attentively at Harry and his friends. Harry and Hermione knew at once why Ron was surprised.

"Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"Snuffles?" Hermione said at the same time. 

The dog walked briskly up to Harry and he started scratching the dog's head. "It _is_ him! What are you doing here?"

"Like a dog is going to answer you, Harry!" Hermione hopped off her chair and suggested, "let's go some place where he can safely talk to us for real."

They walked around a few corners, up a dark alley, and behind a deserted building close to Knockturn Alley. Within no time, Harry was face to face with his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry noticed that he looked healthier than he had ever seen him, excepting, of course, in photos. 

"I didn't expect to see you here! How did you know I would be here today?" asked Harry, who was puzzled, surprised, and excited all at the same time. "You're in real danger here!"

"So are you, Harry." Sirius looked down at him as a parent would, gently scolding a misbehaving child. "What are you thinking walking around out here unprotected where Voldemort could get to you quicker than a flash?"

Harry frowned, "I didn't think anything would happen out in broad daylight…in front of all these people." 

"Harry, I thought the incident last year at the tournament would have taught you that Voldemort can do just about whatever he wants, whenever he wants!"

Harry looked down at his feet, feeling very small indeed and wishing Ron and Hermione weren't here to witness his scolding. "I'm sorry, I just didn't…think about it like that."

"It's alright, this time. But you have to be more careful. That's why I came here today." He took off a necklace from his own neck and handed it to Harry. "I came to give you this."

Harry took it and began examining it closely. It was a gold chain with a large circular pendent that housed a bright red stone in the center. Around the outside were different chips of smooth stone. "What is it?"

"Lupin and I call it the Amulet of Arma." The three teenagers looked from the sparkling medallion to Sirius with confusion. "We took an amulet that was already enchanted and spiced it up a bit. All you need to know is that it will protect you in two ways, Harry. First, it will cause any curse or spell to be doubled in effect it you touch your wand to the ruby first. Secondly, once you do that, it will alert Remus and myself that you are in trouble and one of us will Apparate to your very position immediately."

Harry looked at his godfather with gratitude and concern. "Do you really think all this is necessary?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't risk my life if it wasn't." Sirius smiled down at Harry and took him by the shoulders. "Now be sure to wear it at all times, but don't go showing it off. And only use it if you absolutely have to."

Harry put the amulet around his neck and tucked it under his shirt so that it was next to his skin. Sirius then said that he had to be leaving and the teenagers knew why. He also reminded Harry that he didn't have much time left either. "Didn't you promise to be outside the Leaky Cauldron at 6:00?"

"How did you know about that?" Harry had almost forgotten to ask Sirius about Mrs. Figg.

"I heard you. Didn't you notice me standing right next to the record store when you were talking?" Sirius shook his head and said, "You really need to pay more attention to your surroundings, Harry." A moment later, he had transformed back into his animal self and was walking Harry, Ron and Hermione back towards the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

In Harry's opinion, today had been a fine day. He'd gotten to visit his favorite stores, caught up with his best friends (who didn't seem to be fighting for the moment), seen Malfoy verbally whipped by Hermione, and had a chance to talk his godfather face to face. But as they rounded the corner, Harry realized that there was still one thing bothering him. He hadn't asked Sirius about Mrs. Figg, and he had to return to her in a few short minutes. Sirius was in his Animagus form and couldn't answer any questions, so Harry just let the question fester in his mind. He said good-bye to his Godfather and waved at him as re ran out of sight.

Ron had to ask, "What did he mean when he said you have to leave at six?"

"I have to go back with Mrs. Figg to her house. Sirius insisted."

"I wonder why?" Hermione was obviously trying to work out another part of the puzzle.

"I'm not sure, but he said I would be safe with her. Safer than at the Burrow," Harry added.

Ron looked a little hurt. "Doesn't he trust my family?"

"I don't think that's it, Ron," Hermione said. "If Mrs. Figg _is_ a witch, then maybe she has some sort of protective power that your family doesn't."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Yeah, like maybe she was sent to look after me," He smiled broadly. "I think you've figured it out!"

Ron put his hands on his hips. "Oh come on! If she was sent to protect you, then why didn't she just raise you? Why didn't you live with her instead of the muggles?" Noticing a frown form Hermione, he added, "No offence, Hermione."

"No, you make a good point. He's right, Harry." Hermione looked momentarily defeated, but quickly smiled again. "Well, you'll have the rest of the summer to figure it out!"

Just then, something strange caught Harry's attention. It was Colin Creevy stumbling around the corner. Normally, Harry would try very hard to avoid Colin, but something seemed wrong. Harry went up to him and helped him steady his balance.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Harry! Thanks! I didn't think I'd get to see you until school started!" Colin replied, breathlessly.

Ignoring the statement and getting back to the point, Harry asked, "Colin, were you just in Knockturn Alley?"

"Yeah, I got lost." He didn't look embarrassed for he was smiling and giggling a bit. "Don't worry though! A shopkeeper helped me out."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a glance at each other. "You didn't buy anything, did you?" Hermione asked, knowing how gullible Colin was. 

"Oh no! I know better than that!" Colin had gotten his balance and seemed to be standing just fine on his own, so the three friends decided to let him return to his family without an escort. But they weren't alone for long.

"Harry! Look Mum, it's Harry!" Ginny Weasley's voice could be heard down the street.

"Looks like the rest of your fan club has shown up!" Ron teased Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes and put on a nice smile for Ginny.

"Hello, Ginny. How was shopping?" Harry asked politely as Ron's parents and little sister approached.

"It was wonderful! I got some new dress robes that mother says brings out the color of my eyes," Ginny was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Didn't Mum say the same thing about_ your_ dress robes, Harry?" Ron teased some more.

"Stop it, Ron!" Harry looked at his friend with daggers.

"Well, good to see you both again!" Mr. Weasley patted both Harry and Hermione on the shoulders. 

"We've all been planning for quite some time for your visit!" Mrs. Weasley said clapping her hands together. "Are you all ready to go?"

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I can't come and stay with you."

"Oh dear, why not?" It was Mrs. Weasley who spoke, but Harry didn't notice Ginny go from euphoria to great depression upon hearing the news.

"I have to go back to Mrs. Figg's house. I don't know why; I just have to." Harry looked at the puzzled faces. "Sirius asked me…to stay …with her." He didn't want to hurt their feelings. "I really wanna come, but I promised," he shrugged.

"Well, it's probably for the best." Mr. Weasley stood behind Ginny, holding her shoulders, causing Harry to see her better. "Do you need us to take you home, Harry?" Ginny's eyes never left Harry's.

"No, thanks. She's coming to get me. In fact, she's probably already waiting." He looked at his watch, grateful for a reason to look away from Ginny, and saw that it read 5:50. "I've gotta get going."

After saying good-bye to everyone, Harry started on his way back to the Leaky Cauldron and the Muggle world. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, back to the where Hermione and the Weasleys were still chatting. Ginny was still looking at him. He turned back around and quickened his walk down the street. He couldn't help but think about what Ginny had said about her dress robes and wondered why she needed to "bring out the color of her eyes." Her eyes already were quite noticeable.

***Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	5. The Letter in the Frame

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

**__**

The Letter in the Frame

The rest of the summer was very hot and very boring. Try as he might, Harry just couldn't find anything magical in Mrs. Figg's muggle home. But Harry didn't give up. He was going to find _something_ if it killed him. He simply couldn't go back to school and tell Ron and Hermione that he hadn't found out anything more. Harry resorted to listening in on telephone conversations, peeking at the mail, and even chanced a snoop in Mrs. Figg's own bedroom one day. Still…nothing. She'd even gotten used to Hedwig, so he couldn't even use her as an excuse.

As September the first approached, Harry's heart raced with anticipation of returning to school, but also the fear that he would never have another chance to figure out this mystery. He knew he had to ask for a ride to the station, so late one night, he walked down to the kitchen expecting to find Mrs. Figg and her cats in the middle of their late night snack. Instead, he found nothing. No one was there. He listened very closely for any sounds. Again, nothing…just the thick silence. 

"This is too strange," Harry said to himself. Mrs. Figg going out is one thing, but all the cats gone too? He walked through the house again calling out her name and growing a bit more fearful at each corner. Where could she have gone?

He rounded the corner of the kitchen one more time and nearly wet his pants from fright for he ran right into the missing Mrs. Figg. Both of them jumped out of their skin and clutched their hearts.

"HARRY! Oh, I didn't know you were awake!" She panted

"I just came down to…where were you?" Harry sat on a dinning room chair.

"Oh…I…er…I was…" She was obviously flustered. "I was just in the basement. Changing the cat boxes." 

Basement? This was the first time Harry had ever heard of a basement. He immediately wanted to ask if he could have a look, but decided that that might not be a wise decision. Harry pretended not to care about the basement and proceeded to ask Mrs. Figg to drive him to the train station for school. She agreed and sent Harry back up to bed.

Harry closed his bedroom door and turned to Hedwig. "She's got a basement, girl! Imagine that! A basement! And I'm sure it's FULL of more magical stuff than Dumbledore's office! Now all we have to do is wait for her to fall asleep!"

*********************

As quietly as possible, Harry tiptoed down the stairs. Avoiding the creaks was a difficulty he hadn't anticipated. He would pause every third or fourth step to glance up at Mrs. Figg's bedroom door. Hopefully she wasn't aware of the snooping houseguest and was still fast asleep.

When he finally reached the bottom, he nearly tripped over a cat sleeping at the foot of the stairs, causing the cat to hiss at him angrily. "SSHHHHHH!" He said putting one finger in front of his mouth. Then, realizing he was talking to a cat, he shook his head and continued to the kitchen.

Now, there were three doors in the kitchen. Harry had seen two of them opened. The first lead to a pantry full of all sorts of food Harry hoped he never would have to eat. The second was a broom closet where Mrs. Figg kept all of her household cleaning supplies. But the third Harry had never opened before.

He approached the door slowly, turned the knob, and peeked inside. It was pitch black, but Harry could see the set of stairs leading down into the dark. "Ah Ha!" He'd found it - the basement! Harry felt the walls for a light switch, but found nothing. He'd have to chance it in the dark.

He took each step slowly, not knowing what exactly lay in front of him. As he reached the bottom, his eyes began adjusting to the darkness and he could just make out a table to the left. On it, he found an oil lamp and some matches. "Of course! A witch wouldn't use electricity if she didn't have to!" He lit the wick and turned around to finally see what Mrs. Figg was hiding. 

It wasn't as spectacular as Harry had hoped, but it was still pretty impressive. Trunks…like the one he had up in his room. There must have been twenty of them! Big trunks, small trunks, old ones and new ones. Surely they would be full of magical items! Harry smiled devilishly and went to the largest one to see what was in it.

LOCKED! He jiggled the lock several times hoping it would come loose. He tried several others and had no luck opening any of them. Maybe there was a key. He held up the lantern so that he could see the walls better as his eyes searched for a ring of keys possibly hanging up somewhere. But he didn't see any keys…he saw something even better!

There, on the wall, framed in all its magnificent glory, was a familiar looking letter. Harry read over it, just to be sure he wasn't imagining it.

Dear Miss Malloy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Eliza Heavensworth

Deputy Headmistress

Malloy? Was that Mrs. Figgs maiden name? He'd have to find out in the morning on his way to King's Cross.

******************

The ride to the station had been a quiet one. Harry was quite tired, having been up so late the previous night. He hadn't thought of a good way to ask her what her maiden name was. Maybe if he got her talking about he husband…

"Mrs. Figg, may I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Harry," she responded.

"Why don't you talk about your husband? I mean, you can talk for hours about your cats, but I've only heard you mention your husband a few times," Harry said. "How come?"

She kept her eyes focused on the road. "I miss him, Harry. Sometimes it's hard to talk about the people we've lost."

Harry knew exactly how she felt. How many times had he been asked questions abut his parents? But still, he had to know the truth about this woman, and time was running out. "Well, what was his name?"

"Falderoy," She cocked an eyebrow at him. "It was a family name."

Harry said the name in his mind. Falderoy Figg. With a strange name like that, he was probably a wizard, too. Trying to sound conversational, Harry went in for the kill. "What was your maiden name?"

"What ever do you want to know a thing like that for?"

"Er…I dunno…just…making conversation," He stuttered, while trying to look very innocent.

"Malloy, but I don't see how that makes conversation," She said, in the closest to a cross voice that Harry had heard yet.

Harry sat stunned. That was it! That was the proof he had needed! And when he got to school, he would ask Hermione to dig up any information on an Arabella Malloy that attended Hogwarts back in the 1950's. 

"Ah! Here we are. King's Cross." Harry hadn't even noticed that they had arrived. As they pulled up, he saw a mess of trunks, pets, and red hair that had to be the Weasley family. "Do you need any help getting to your platform, dear?" Mrs. Figg asked.

Harry would have loved to ask her to go to platform 9 ¾, but instead he said, "No thanks. I see my friends over there, and they can help me." He pulled his things out of the car and over to where Ron and his family were standing.

"Hiya Harry!" Ron said.

"Boy do I have news for you!" Harry smiled triumphantly!

***Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	6. Malfoy's Malice

chapter six

chapter six

**__**

Malfoy's Malice

"You're joking!" Ron said incredulously.

"She actually had her acceptance letter framed?!" Hermione added.

Harry's friends were just as surprised as he was about Mrs. Figg. He had spent a good while telling them all about the end of the summer and what he had seen.

"I can't believe it, Harry!" Hermione looked very proud of Harry for his fine detective work. "You've had a witch living next to you your whole life and never even knew it!"

"It's more than that! She was my babysitter!" Harry said.

"Your what?!" Ron was confused. "Why would she sit on you as a baby?"

Harry chuckled at his friend. "It's a muggle term for the person who watches the children while the parents are away."

The food cart came by and the three friends had an enjoyable time eating an assortment of treats. Ron even found the ever-elusive Agrippa in one of his Chocolate Frogs. The trip was nearing an end when they heard a screech from the compartment next door.

"That sounded like Ginny!" Ron was on his feet and out the door, worried about his little sister. And he had every right to be. Draco Malfoy was there, holding Ginny with her wrists behind her back. Colin Creevy had been trying to help, but when Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had proceeded to sit upon him, it made helping rather difficult. 

"Get your dirty hands off of my sister!" Ron shoved Malfoy hard enough to knock him to the floor. 

"You'll be sorry you did that, Weasel!" Malfoy snarled as he got to his feet with a great look of anger on his face.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Ron held his ground.

"That little tart threatened to break my wand!" Draco spat.

"He was going to do something awful to Colin!" Ginny shouted from the corner she was huddled in.

"Why would I bother with that stupid git?" He stepped so that he was nose to nose with Ron. "Really Weasel, your sister's as dumb as you are!"

Harry laughed, causing Ron and Malfoy to slowly turn their heads towards him. "Sorry," he said. "It's just that…a little girl outsmarted you and managed to take your wand away! And you're calling HER stupid!" He looked at Hermione. "That's the pot calling the kettle black!" Harry laughed.

"At least I'm not as stupid as you are, Potty," Draco now stepped up to Harry.

"How's that, Malfoy?" Harry looked into those cold, beady little eyes with no fear.

"Oh, you'll see! When we get to school, you'll find out just how _stupid_ you've been all these years!"

Harry was unimpressed. "If you're referring to Mrs. Figg, I already know."

The shock was evident on Malfoy's face. "Who told you?!" 

"I figured it out on my own!"

"Guess he's not so stupid after all, huh?" Hermione placed he hands on her hips.

"Well, he hangs around with a Mudblood and a Weasel. I call that pretty stupid," Draco mocked.

"Oh, really, Malfoy, that's so old!" Ron faked a yawn. "Can't you think of _anything_ original?"

"Yeah, why don't you go pick on someone you can handle," Hermione added. "I'm sure the first years are dying to meet you!"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as they went from face to face. "You just watch your step…all of you! He turned back to Ginny and grabbed the hand that still held his wand. "Give that to me!" he hissed.

"LET HER GO!" Harry had his wand out in a flash and pointed it right between Malfoy's eyes. In a voice that made even Ron and Hermione shudder, he said, "Let her go, or I'll do more than turn you into a bouncing ferret! I learned some nasty curses last year!"

Slowly, Malfoy let go of Ginny's wrist, took his wand, and exited the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny, Colin, Ron, and Hermione all looked to Harry with slightly fearful expressions.

"I don't have the patience for that imbecile anymore." He looked around at the wide eyes staring at him. "I'm serious. I'm not going to take it this year." He turned around and returned to his compartment to change into his school robes just as the train rolled to a stop_. _

The traditional ride to the castle was the same as ever. Hagrid had appeared to take the first years across the lake and Harry, Ron, and Hermione hopped in one of the enchanted carriages. 

"I thought things would be different this year, what with You-know-who on the loose," Ron said.

"They are different. Look!" Hermione pointed out the window up to the castle where two large, greyish purple, humped back, horned creatures stood on either side of the doorway.

"Graphorns," Hermione said. "They must be here to guard the school."

"Those things beat up _trolls_!" Ron exclaimed. "First Dementors and now these!"

They passed the Graphorns with great trepidation. As they entered the castle, the students were greeted by a long line of professors tapping them on the head with their wands. As Harry approached, McGonagall pulled him aside. 

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you right away in his office."

Harry threw up his arms. "I just got here! How could something be wrong already?" 

"There isn't anything wrong. He just needs to speak to you before the feast." Harry turned to walk away, but she stopped him. "And I will need to speak to you sometime tomorrow." Harry rolled his eyes. McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder. "One more thing. _Identicus._" She tapped him on the head with her wand and turned to identify the other students.

What was that all about? And why did he have to see the Headmaster this time? He was certain he hadn't done anything wrong! All right, he did fight with Malfoy on the train, but what was so unusual about that? They were constantly fighting, so why would he get in trouble for it now? He marched up the stairs to Dumbledore's office shaking his head and mumbling complaints to himself when he spotted a girl sitting outside Dumbledore's office. It was none other than Daphne Affigo.

**** Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	7. Confessions and Conversations

Chapter seven

Chapter seven

**__**

Confessions and Conversations

Harry fixed his eyes on the blond girl he met over the summer as he walked slowly up to her. Daphne stood to greet him as he approached.

"Hello, Harry." Her voice was soft.

"Hello, Daphne," He replied in a slow, drawn out way. 

Smiling timidly she said, "You don't look very surprised."

"Surprised? That you're a witch or that you're here?"

"Both." Her expression turned to worry.

"No, I'm not really surprised." He kept his voice firm with a hint of anger. "You see, I over heard you talking to your aunt the night the owl came."

She sighed and looked away. "I told her it was risky contacting Mr. Black while you were in her home."

Startled by the name, Harry asked, "Mr. Black? You don't mean…Sirius?"

"Yes. Isn't he your godfather?"

"So he _is_ in on this!" Harry was quite frustrated. "What is it with everybody?"

"Harry, I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you, but…"

"But what?"

"I was told not to!"

Nodding his head he said, "Figures." Then with sudden puzzlement he asked, "Come to think of it, why _are_ you here? Or better yet, why haven't you been here for the last four years?"

Daphne's eyes widened. "That's a good question. I…er…well I've been…"

"At Beauxbatons Academy. Daphne's a student at Beauxbatons." Albus Dumbledore stepped out of his office and placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder. "She was accepted here, but with her mother's work on the continent, they decided it would be better for her to study at Beauxbatons."

Harry looked from one to the other. "So, why is she here now?"

"We are facing dangerous times, Harry. Daphne's mother has a special gift that could prove quite useful in our coming endeavours. I asked her to come here to help and, naturally, she brought Daphne with her."

Starting to feel a bit better about the whole thing, Harry asked, "What sort of special talent?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I cannot tell you that. I cannot risk Voldemort finding out about any of our plans. Not that you would tell him, but you never know who, or what, is listening."

Harry glanced around at the portraits and the suits of armor. Dumbledore was right. Any of these things could possibly tell a hundred secrets.

"Now, Harry, I trust you will forgive Daphne for keeping this from you, but I thought it would be better if you heard the truth from me." Harry nodded at the old wizard. "And as far as Mrs. Figg is concerned…" Harry's eyes widened at the name, "I think she ought to tell you about it herself."

Harry was about to ask him to be more specific, but instead Dumbledore became his usual jolly self and said, "Dear me! We're going to miss the feast! Harry, could you take Daphne down and introduce her to the rest of the Gryffindors? That's where she'll be staying this year."

Harry shrugged and eyed the blond girl before turning around and signaling her to follow. After a few minutes she said, "So, you're not upset?"

"Not really. It wouldn't be the first time I found out about a secret everyone was keeping from me. And I'm sure it won't be the last," Harry replied as they descended one of the many staircases leading to the Great Hall.

********************

"I wonder what's keeping Harry? What did they need him for anyway?" Hermione asked Ron as they sat down at their table.

"I think we're about to find out," Ron watched closely as Harry approached their table. Hermione noticed that Ron flattened out his hair and brushed out some wrinkles in his robes before saying, "Hello there, Harry. Who's this?" He smiled a wide smile at the pretty girl.

"This is Daphne Affigo," Harry gave them an all knowing look.

"The girl from this summer?" Hermione asked.

"No wonder you wanted to get to know her better!" Ron said grinning, causing Hermione to elbow him in the side.

"You must be Ron Weasley." Daphne shook his hand.

"How did you know?" He seemed very pleased that she had heard of him.

"Harry told me all about you…and Hermione Granger." She shook Hermione's hand. "You really are lucky to have a friend like Harry. He talked non-stop about you both!" 

Ron's ears went pink and Hermione thrust her chin in the air. They all took their seats, with Ron making sure he sat next to Daphne, and started asking her more questions than she could answer. Harry jumped in and explained what Dumbledore had said. 

"Beauxbatons, eh? Well, I'm sure Hagrid will love hearing your stories about Madame Maxime," Hermione chimed in.

"Who?" asked Daphne.

"Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Hermione pointed to the large man at the end of the staff table. "He looks frightening, but he's really quite nice," she said.

"He and Madam Maxime spent the summer together on assignment for Dumbledore," Ron added, nudging closer to Daphne.

"I'm sorry, but who is this Madam Maxime?" Her question brought stares from Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Well, she's the head-mistress of Beauxbatons," Harry said, puzzled.

Daphne's eyes grew large, "Oh yes! We just call her Madam M," She looked at the others with a smile. "So, who are all the other teachers?"

Ron started down the table naming the teachers and rating them by classroom manner and amount of homework given. Hermione kept an eye on Daphne, still curious about her lack of recognition of Madam Maxime. Her eyes stayed fixed on the girl right up to the moment when Daphne said, "Professor Snape!"

She smiled and looked very excited. Ron had to ask, "You know Snape?"

"Of course I do! My mother and he are good friends!" Her smile broadened. "I had forgotten that he would be here! Oh how wonderful!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and back at Daphne before Ron said, "You mean…you _like_ him?"

"Certainly! What's not to like?"

Ron smirked, "How much time do you have?"

Harry jumped in. "What Ron's trying to say is that Snape, being head of Slytherin, doesn't much care for Gryffindors."

"HATES is more like it," Ron spat.

"_Especially_ Harry." Hermione said.

"I can't imagine that!" Daphne smiled at Harry. "Maybe you just haven't gotten to know him. Trust me, underneath that gruff exterior is a genuine heart of gold!"

Before there could be anymore protest, Professor Dumbledore stood up and all the students in the Hall quieted down to hear what he had to say. "My dear students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I'm so very pleased that so many of you made the right decision and returned to school during these dangerous times. But for us to be victorious in this battle, we must first learn HOW to be victorious!

"We haven't overlooked the dangers, however. I'm certain you all noticed the two Graphorns as you entered the castle. They have been trained to recognize only those people placed under the _Identicus_ charm, which you all received upon entering. You need not fear them. Also, you will notice your course schedules will include a dueling lesson once a week in place of one of your other classes. Our dueling instructor, Remus Lupin, will be joining us next week." 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other with surprise. "I though he had left because of parental complaints?" Hermione said.

"He obviously doesn't care. Dumbledore knows that Lupin can be trusted," Harry stated.

"Just goes to show you that Dumbledore won't let Mr. Malfoy or any of those other ninnys run the show," Ron said.

They silenced as Dumbledore continued. "We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with us who, I'm sure, will provide us with an excellent new view of protection…Professor Arabella Figg. 

Harry's eyes darted to the other end of the staff table where, sure enough, sat Mrs. Figg. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to look at Daphne with astonishment.

She smiled coyly and said, "Er…surprise?"

"Now, as I'm sure you are all quite hungry from your trip, let the feast begin!" At Dumbledore's command, the plates filled with some of the most appetizing food the students had ever seen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started in on their food, glancing every now and then at Daphne. 

"I guess I need to apologize for not explaining about my aunt," she said to Harry.

"She _is_ your aunt then?" Harry questioned. 

With a laugh Daphne said, "Yes, she is definitely my aunt."

They continued with the meal, getting to know one another better. Ron took great pleasure in telling Daphne about which students were nice and whom to avoid. Harry told her more about Hagrid and his monster fetish and how Lupin had been the best teacher they'd ever had. The conversation went on until they were all stuffed and growing very sleepy.

As they headed to the Gryffindor tower, Dumbledore called Daphne aside and spoke to her alone as the other three watched with curiosity. Harry noticed Hermione squinting at the other girl. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"There's something fishy about that girl," she replied.

"Oh come on. So she lied to Harry a bit this summer. She apologized and got it all out over dinner. You were there!" Ron said.

"Yes, I was there…to see how she obviously didn't know who Madam Maxime was, how her mother is in league with Snape, and now the headmaster is whispering to her before bed!"

"You're imagining things, Hermione. Sure it's weird about Snape, but he's bound to have a friend _somewhere._" Ron argued.

"I wouldn't expect you to believe there's anything wrong with her, Ron. Goodness knows, you spent half the night flirting with her!" retorted Hermione.

"You're just jealous that she's getting more attention than you are!" Ron said, getting red in the face.

Hermione had had enough. "I am not jealous!" She turned around and headed up to the portrait hole.

"Great, Ron, now we don't know what the password is," Harry said.

"Didn't you ask somebody?" Ron questioned.

"No, I didn't think I'd have to because we'd be with Hermione!" 

They stood in silence for a minute, watching Daphne discuss what ever it was with Dumbledore. Harry couldn't hold it in any longer. "You know, Ron, you and Hermione really need to work out the tension between you two."

With a perfectly straight face Ron said, "There isn't any tension."

Looking away Harry said, "If you say so."

Daphne walked up to them with a smile. "Sorry about that. He just wanted to make sure dinner had been all right. Where's Hermione?"

"She went on ahead. I'll show you to the portrait hole." Ron smiled at her and led her down the hall.

"Course, we won't be able to get in cause Hermione didn't tell us the password." Harry said after them.

"Professor Dumbledore told me. It's bugjuice." 

******************

Lying in their beds Ron turned to Harry and asked quietly, "Harry, do you think Hermione's right about Daphne?"

"I don't think Daphne's a bad person, but I do think there's more to her than what she's letting on," Harry answered.

It was quiet for a while before Ron asked, "Do you think Hermione's really mad?"

"Ron, you and Hermione fight constantly, and she always manages to forgive you." Harry's eyelids drooped with sleepiness.

After another moment of silence Ron asked, "Do you think Daphne's prettier than Hermione?"

"RON! Just go to sleep!" Harry rolled over on his side. And then it struck him what Ron had asked. Sure Harry had noticed Ron flirting with Daphne, but why would he ask if Harry thought Hermione was pretty? Harry turned his head over his shoulder to look at his friend. Was it possible? Was all the fighting because Ron…had a crush…on Hermione?

**** Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	8. Crushed

Chapter eight

Chapter eight

**__**

Crushed

Harry woke the next morning to find that Ron wasn't in his bed. He must have already gone down for breakfast, he thought. Harry sighed heavily and began getting dressed. He had really wanted to talk to Ron about last night, but apparently Ron didn't want to talk to Harry. Harry decided that he would just ignore Ron's question for the time being. 

As he joined his friends at breakfast, he noticed that Ron was again sitting next to Daphne, telling her all about Quidditch and the house rivalries of the past few years. Harry's eyes wandered over to Hermione. She was eating a muffin and, as usual, had her nose buried in a book. Her silver Prefect badge shimmered from being freshly polished. Harry looked closely at her. Then he looked back at Daphne, thinking about Ron's question. Daphne was pretty, but then, so was Hermione. Hermione had a more natural quality about her than many of the other girls. His mind wandered to the Yule Ball and how shocked they had all been when they saw her. No one could deny that she was simply stunning that night.

"Harry? You're staring," Hermione made a face at him.

"What? OH!…er…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was…just looking at the…Prefect badge!" He smiled at such a good cover up.

"Whatever…" And she went back to reading her _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_.Harry turned his attention to Ron and Daphne. 

"So, let's look and see what class we have for starters. Uh…History of Magic," Ron sighed.

"Oh, good! I love history!" Daphne smiled.

"You won't after you listen to Binns talk for an hour," Ron smirked.

"But we've got transfiguration this afternoon, so at least it won't be all bad," Harry added.

******************

Daphne was true to her word…she LOVED history. She loved it so much that she actually got Binns talking about some interesting topics. Only problem was, they wouldn't _stop_ talking. It was as if the rest of the class vanished and only Binns and Daphne were there. Of course, it wouldn't have mattered much. No one else in the class except Hermione knew much on what they were talking about. Hermione kept raising her hand to try and add to the conversation, but at each attempt, she was ignored. 

Ron couldn't help himself on the way to Transfiguration. "So, Hermione, looks like you're not the smartest one anymore."

"I assume you're referring to the absent minded behavior we witnessed in History of Magic," She kept her chin high.

"Daphne sure is intelligent!" Ron said with a grin.

"In history, yes, but may I point out that we still know very little about that girl. And I'm surprised that you can base a person's intelligence on their knowledge of one subject. By those standards I'd be saying that YOU were smart, Ron!" She walked away leaving Ron with an astonished look on his face. 

He turned to Harry. "I didn't mean it like that! I was just trying to show her that Daphne's not all that bad."

"I think you went about it in the wrong way. Come on, we're going to be late." Harry said, starting down the hall.

"Honestly, what is it with girls? If I would have said something like that to you, you wouldn't have been upset, would you?" Ron questioned.

"I dunno," Harry really didn't know. He still wasn't quite sure what was going on between his friends. Luckily, Harry spotted Neville Longbottom and decided to start up a chat with him in order to avoid having to answer that question from last night.

They chatted all the way to Professor McGonagall's classroom. Daphne was already in the room, sitting on the right. Hermione was all the way on the other side of the room, as far from Daphne as she could get. This seemed to pose a problem, because who were they going to sit by? "Daphne's over there." Ron pointed. 

"But Hermione's over there." Harry pointed in the other direction.

"So? Go sit with Hermione if you want." And Ron, who had always sat next to either Harry or Hermione in their class, took a seat next to Daphne. They smiled at each other and fell into conversation. Harry shrugged and took a seat next to Hermione.

"If you want to sit next to Ron, I'll understand." Her voice sounded a bit shaky.

"No, it's ok…I'd like to stay here." Hermione smiled at him with gratitude and Professor McGonagall began to speak.

It was pretty much the same thing from her. She started off with some magnificent display, making the class "Ohhh" and "Ahhh" with delight. Then came the work, and there was lots of it. The class grumbled, but knew better than to complain in front of her. They started in on the assignment, but no one finished. As the bell sounded, Hermione leaned over to Harry and said, "Looks like History is the only subject Daphne's good at. She didn't answer one question!" 

"You know, Hermione, it isn't Daphne's fault that Ron is acting like a git," Harry said.

"I know that. But how he can choose to be her friend over me is just insulting!" Hermione griped.

"That's not what he's doing!" Harry protested.

"Oh yeah? Look!" She nodded her head towards the door where Harry could see Ron and Daphne heading out into the hall, laughing about something.

"Looks like he's even deserting you!"

Harry turned to her quickly. "No! No, no! I told him I had to stay after. The professor wants to see me about something."

"If you say so," She packed up her things and headed for the door. "I'll see you later."

Harry was left with a feeling of uneasiness. He didn't like it when his friends didn't get along. And he especially didn't like it when they didn't get along with him. What ever was going on with Ron, Harry would have to find out.

"That was an interesting situation, Potter," McGonagall said from behind her desk.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you and Miss Granger sit so far from Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, it's nothing," He lied. "Don't worry about it. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Excellent! Right to the point. That's why I think you're the best choice."

Harry frowned. "Best choice for what?"

She sat forward, placing her elbows on the desk and cupping her hands together, she said, "Well, as you know, Oliver Wood graduated from our school two years ago leaving our Gryffindor Quidditch team without a captain. And with the tournament last year, we didn't really need to think about replacing him. But this year…" Harry knew what was coming. "I want you to take on the position of Captain!" She smiled proudly at him. "Of course, you'll need to hold try outs right away to find a new keeper. Madam Hooch was telling me about a third year boy who…"

Harry interrupted her. "Professor McGonagall, really, I'm flattered. But…I don't think that I can accept."

She was astonished. She obviously hadn't expected him to say no. "But Harry, you're the best choice for the job. Everyone would agree."

"Well, maybe everyone's wrong. I had a really rough year last year. And…I'm sorry to admit it…but I didn't study like I should have for all my classes, _and _I've got my O.W.L.s at the end of the year. I don't think I could handle the work," He lowered his head so that she wasn't staring so directly into his eyes.

"I appreciate your honesty, Potter. I'll talk to the rest of the team and find out from them whom they would like to have as the new Captain."

"Thanks, Professor," He slipped out from behind his desk and went to the door. "You know," he turned back to the tall woman still sitting at her desk, "I think Katie Bell is an excellent player. Why don't you offer it to her?" McGonagall nodded and Harry headed back to the common room.

****************

"You turned it down?" Ron was dumbfounded.

"Of course I turned it down! What did you expect?" Harry asked.

"I expected you to become captain and let me on the team!" Ron exclaimed, only half joking.

"Ron, every year there's been something new here for me to handle. Can't I just have one year that is a bit less stressful?"

Daphne joined them. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry just turned down the Captain's position in Quidditch." Ron didn't try to hide his disappointment. 

"Now _there's_ something I really need to work on. I'm no great shakes ona broomstick." Daphne said shaking her head.

"I could help you. I've had loads of practice…teaching my sister." Ron smiled that cheesy grin at Daphne.

"I would like that very much!" She said.

Feeling very frustrated with his friend, Harry asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"She's up in her room, talking to your sister as a matter of fact!" Daphne turned to Ron.

"I wonder what they're doing up there?" Harry said, looking toward the stairs that led to the girl's dormitory.

"Ginny's probably rambling on about how much she loves you," Ron teased.

Daphne turned to Harry with a wide grin. "Ginny Weasley…has a crush on you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Ron!"

"Oh, I think it's sweet!"

"Ginny's sweet all right…full of sugar and sappy love messages!" Ron joked and Daphne laughed.

"All right…so she likes me…what else is new?" Harry couldn't stand the giggling. "You know, I could go on about someone Ron has a crush on…" Ron quieted rather suddenly and looked to Harry, "…but I won't!" Harry finished with a grin.

Harry stood and walked to the stairs he'd been eyeing earlier. He could hear Daphne ask Ron who he had a crush on. Ron replied with a very uncertain, "Er…nobody…it's nothing."

Harry strode up the stairs hoping that the girls were NOT talking about him as Daphne had said. He heard their voices and stopped short of entering the room.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Hermione. He's bound to come around."

"He's always had a few other distractions," Hermione's voice didn't sound normal. She sounded very upset.

"Does he even know that you like him?" Someone asked.

"If he does, he doesn't want to say anything. He just doesn't seem to notice me," Hermione said sadly.

"That's not true! He notices you a lot. Trust me! I'm an expert on not being noticed," said the voice Harry now recognized as Ginny Weasley.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry never notices me," Harry couldn't help but become more alert at the mention of his name. "But then I'm not very good friends with Harry. You're talking about someone that has been your close friend for years. Someone who knows you really well and has been through a lot with you. Harry doesn't even really know me."

Harry was confused. Who was Hermione talking about? 

"So, what do you think I should do?" Hermione questioned.

"Tell him how you feel."

Harry heard Hermione laugh. "Oh sure…just walk up to him and say "'I fancy you!' Yeah, that really worked for you didn't it!" There was a bit of silence and then, "Oh Ginny! I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

"No, you're right. Harry didn't really like it much when I sent him that Valentine. But like I said, he doesn't really know me. This is different for you." 

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely Hermione wasn't talking about…him! He ran the thought over in his mind. Hermione…having a crush on Harry? 

He heard Hermione sigh. "All right. I'll talk to him…but not yet. Give me a few days to think of something. But, are you sure about this?"

"Sure about what? 

"Well…me…liking your…"

"If I had a problem with it, I wouldn't have told you to tell him how you feel!" 

"You don't think it'll be weird?" Hermione was starting to sound like her usual self.

"No, in fact, I think you're the best thing for him!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Ginny!" Harry heard some ruffling of robes and could only assume they were hugging. "I'd better get down stairs. There's a meeting for the prefects in the Great Hall."

Harry turned and hurtled down the stairs, trying to avoid being seen by anyone. As he reached the Common Room and saw that Daphne and Ron had wondered off somewhere. He quickly took a seat by the fireplace and pick up a random book sitting on the table. Hermione soon entered the room and headed right over to Harry.

"Harry, I just wanted to thank you for sticking next to me today, what with Ron and all."

Harry was trying not to blush. "Er…what are friends for?"

She smiled down at him. "Right! Well, I've gotta go." She exited through the portrait hole, leaving Harry alone, running the conversation between Ginny and Hermione over in his mind. It was one thing for Ginny to fancy him, but Hermione? He'd never really thought about it before, but he was sure it would be all he'd think about for the next few days…until she decided to say something to him! And what would he say back? He couldn't tell Ron about this…no! He wasn't sure if Ron liked Hermione or not. What a mess! 

**** Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	9. Rats in Disguise

Chapter nine

Chapter nine

**__**

Rats in Disguise

Harry woke the next morning to find that Ron had once again beaten him downstairs for breakfast. As Harry joined the rest of the Gryffindors, he noticed that Hermione wasn't there. Ron and Daphne were busy discussing the Transfiguration assignment. "Can you believe it?! She gave us homework on the first day!"

"Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry asked as he sat down beside them.

"I'll give you two guesses…and the first one doesn't count!"

"Not the library!" Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. 

Actually, Harry was glad he wouldn't have to face her this morning. He had had a hard time getting to sleep last night, thinking about what she would say and how he would respond.

"Hey, Harry! We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts today!" Ron said, looking over his timetable. *(That's what we call them here)*

This woke Harry up a bit. He had been anxious to talk to Mrs. Figg about why she had never told him the truth, and it looked as though he was going to get his chance today. 

They finished breakfast and Ron excused himself. "Hermione asked me to meet her in the library before class. I'll see you two later."

Daphne looked at Harry with a small smile and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but I think it might be a bit odd. I mean, I always thought of Mrs. Figg as that mad old lady down the street. It will be strange listening to her as a professor."

They gathered up their things and headed for their class. Harry hadn't noticed Draco Malfoy walking up behind him. "I see you found a new girlfriend, Potter."

Harry spun around. "She's not my girlfriend, so shove off!" 

"What a shame!" Draco continued. "I think you two are a perfect match, seeing as how you're both rejects!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed, though it looked as though they didn't quite get what was funny.

"What are you talking about?" Harry was not amused.

"Well, no one in the magical world wanted to keep a freak like you when you were orphaned and," he turned to Daphne, "And miss 'I don't do well around people' here wouldn't even come to school until now!" Harry glanced over at Daphne whose eyes had gone very wide.

"Come on guys, we don't want to been seen with two misfits!" Malfoy and his cronies sauntered off, snickering at Harry and Daphne.

"What was he talking about?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea. But from what Ron has told me, that boy has some serious issues in his life. No wonder he's such a mean, dirty rotten troll!" they kept on walking toward their class, but Harry couldn't help but think that there was at least some truth behind what Malfoy had said.

******************

"What did Hermione want to talk to you about?" Harry asked Ron, taking a seat next to him, with Daphne on the other side.

"Er…nothing…" Ron looked down at his books. "Something's bothering her…I don't know." Harry looked away, too. He was hoping that Hermione hadn't said something to Ron about how she felt towards Harry. Ron looked up as Hermione entered and took a seat next to Harry.

Then it was Mrs. Figg's turn to enter. Harry's jaw dropped. She looked…younger, and much more at home in her long, flowing robes than she ever did in those stuffy, old-fashioned dresses. She smiled at the class, took off her tall, pointed hat, and started in.

"Good morning, class. I am Arabella Figg, but I'm told you need to call me Professor. I am honored to be teaching you this year. I have spoken to Professor Lupin about what you covered while he was you teacher, and Professor Dumbledore informed me that your instructor last year filled you in on many of the curses…specifically the Unforgivables. I will continue along the same lines, but I will also be instructing you on some subtle means of protection."

Harry couldn't believe this was the same woman who had forced him to listen to her feline ramblings since he was a child. She actually sounded knowledgeable and interesting. Especially when she told them that they would be learning disguising techniques. 

"We'll start with the basics." She took out a large cage of rats from her storeroom. "Each of you will be given a rat, and your job today will be to change its color. It's easiest to change them to a natural color like brown, grey, or white. We'll work up to changing them more interesting colors like red, blue, and green later. Allow me to demonstrate." She took out a rather plump brown rat and pointed her wand at it. "_Alterare_ White." The rat instantly went white and the class "OOOHH"ed with wonder.

"Now, you may think that this has nothing to do with this class. However, you'd be quite wrong!" So firm was her voice that everyone went silent. "Imagine, if you will, that you are being hunted. You can use this, and the other spells I'll share with you, to disguise yourself. You could turn your blond hair a bright red!" She looked at Ron's flaming hair. "Now it's your turn." 

She handed out the rats, trying to learn students' names as she went. When she reached Harry, she bent down and said, "It's nice to see you again, Harry. We'll talk after class."

The students had fun trying to change the color of the rats. After a while, they started catching on and were chatting up a storm about it. Seamus Finnigan kept turning his from black to white, calling it a "Harlequin Rat." _(What's that?)_ Lavender Brown made certain that hers stayed brown so that it would match her name and couldn't wait until she would have the chance to turn the rat lavender! 

When the bell rang, the students all filed out, depositing their rats back into the cage. Harry stayed behind, watching as Mrs. Figg put the rats back to their original colors and returned them to the back room. She walked up to Harry and took a seat next to him. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the beginning. I mean…why…how…" Harry had so many questions he didn't know which to ask first.

"Albus sent me to live in your neighborhood when you were, oh, three or four. See, he had not intended for you to live with the Dursleys for very long. He knew your parents wanted you to go to Mr. Black, but with all the turmoil, he thought it best for you to live with your family for a time until Mr. Black could get settled."

"But Sirius got arrested and sent to Azkaban." Harry inserted.

"Yes, exactly," She sighed heavily. "Being a master at disguises and an expert on muggles, Albus sent me to live close to you…to keep an eye on you. And, to try to keep your whereabouts a secret." At this, Harry was puzzled. "Very few people knew exactly where you were. You'd be surprised at how many of our kind are terrified of venturing into the muggle world. You were better hidden than you could have imagined, especially whilst at my house."

"Is that why Sirius wanted me to stay the summer with you?"

"Precisely. And that is why I couldn't tell you who I really was. You would have wanted to discuss the magical world. I couldn't risk it."

Harry wrinkled his brow. "But you talked to Daphne about it. I heard you!"

Putting her elbow on the desk, she rested her head in her right hand. "That conversation was…a bit necessary. I had to contact Mr. Black about you visiting Diagon Alley. And I had to remind Daphne that she needed to stay quiet, too."

Suddenly understanding, Harry said, "Sirius knew I'd be in Diagon Alley that day!"

"Yes, didn't he give you the amulet?"

Harry pulled at the chain about his neck, bringing the Amulet of Arma out to lie atop his robes. Mrs. Figg examined it without having Harry take it off. "He wanted to make sure you got that as soon as possible. They did a good job with it. Excellent work!"

She stood up. "Well, I don't want to make you late for your next class. If you need to talk, my door is always open. And Harry, I do hope that you don't hold it against me that I didn't tell you all of this sooner. Believe me, it was for your own good."

"I seem to be hearing that a lot lately." He gathered up his things and walked to the door. He turned before he exited and asked, "How did you live without magic for so long?"

"I didn't. Only when you were around." She smiled at him and Harry smiled back. "Oh, Harry," she added. "I transfigured all of my wizard photos to muggle photos of cats. That's why I was so fond of them."

On his way down the hall, Harry thought about all the stories Mrs. Figg had ever told him about he cats. He remembered some of them and envisioned witches and wizards doing those mischievous things. He was laughing at the thought when he slammed right into Colin Creevy. Both of the boys fell to the floor, dropping all their school items.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! You know how clumsy I am!" Colin muttered as he scrambled up and hastily began shoving his school things back into his rucksack. 

"No, Colin, I wasn't watching where I was going," Harry said, and bent over to grab a quill that had fallen.

As Harry bent over, the amulet slipped from under his robes, and before he could shove it back, Colin exclaimed, "OH, Harry! That's wicked! Did you get it in Diagon Alley?"

"Er…yeah…" He lied. "It was bought as a birthday present."

"I thought I'd seen one like it in one of the shops," Colin said.

Harry nodded his head and stuffed the remainder of his school things back into his bag. "Well, I'll see ya later, Colin." Harry walked off, ready to tell Ron and Hermione all about his chat with Mrs. Figg, not noticing Colin Creevy staring after him with a small, twisted smile.

**** Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	10. Daphne and Snape

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

**__**

Daphne and Snape

"Potter! You're late!" Snape spat as Harry hurried through the door to Potions.

"Sorry Professor Snape. I was just…"

"Just thinking you could get away with being late your first day of class this year!"

"No, it's not that…I…"

"Five points from Gryffindor…and it will be ten if you don't take your seat quickly."

Harry did as Snape said and sat down next to Ron in the back of the class. He glanced around and noticed that Daphne was way up at the front of the class, sitting alone. Snape walked over to her. "Now then, Miss Affigo. What were you saying before we were so rudely interrupted?" 

"Wait 'til you see this," Ron whispered to Harry, motioning to Daphne and Snape at the front of the room.

"Yes, Professor." Daphne's face lit up with a smile. "As I was saying, the memory potion is quite difficult to make because it calls for Jobberknoll feathers…and we all know how difficult they are to capture, let alone pluck. And the feathers should be handled delicately, or they might loose their potency."

"Excellent. Five points for Gryffindor." Harry gasped. He had never heard Snape give points to Gryffindor before. Snape crooked his mouth into what Harry reasoned must be a smile. "Miss Affigo, will you please demonstrate for us how to remove the wanted portions from the Jobberknoll feather."

"Certainly." She stood up and carefully picked up one tiny blue feather from Snape's desk. She then began blowing on it, causing tiny bits of dust to fill the air around it. The feather seemed to perk up at the loss of the dust. Daphne pinched a bit of it that was especially shiny and pulled it off. She placed the small feather scrap in a mixing bowl and continued removing the shiny bits until the feather was picked clean. The whole class watched in awe as she finished and Snape applauded her work. 

"Tremendous. Perhaps you should consider becoming a Potions Master," Snape smiled again.

"No, I think one Potions expert at Hogwarts is enough." She laughed lightly and took her seat again. Every eye in the class was on her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I don't believe it!" Harry whispered to Ron.

"I know. Snape smiling…at a Gryffindor? And he was like that from the moment she came into the dungeon," Ron said, awestruck.

The rest of the Potions class was spent trying to duplicate the process Daphne had demonstrated. It was difficult work since the feathers were so small. Harry had a hard time pulling off such tiny pieces, and he wasn't the only one. Half the class ruined several feathers trying to get it right. Snape, however, had gone back to being his mean and nasty self, commenting on everyone's "shoddy work," as he called, and continuing to praise Miss Affigo.

At the end of class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched with wonderment as Daphne helped Snape put away the unused feathers. They saw him whisper something to her and she giggled. What was going on? The three friends hurried up and left the dungeon, deciding that they would have to ask her about it later.

****************

The Gryffindors gathered in the Great Hall for what Harry was certain would become his favorite class, Duelling. It wasn't just the class that excited him, but the thought of getting to see Professor Lupin again was perfectly delightful. The class quieted down as the rather scruffy looking professor entered the Hall. 

"Good afternoon, Gryffindors. Glad to see you all again." Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled at each other. "Before we begin the lesson, there are some things that need to be discussed. I'm sure by now you have all heard about why I left the school a few years ago."

"Because you're a werewolf," Dean Thomas blurted.

"That's correct, Mr. Thomas. I am indeed. But Professor Snape will provide me with a special potion around the time of the full moon to calm my spirits. And, as I will only be seeing each house once a week, I will be able to take the time I need to recover. So, please put your worries to rest, and take your wands out."

Everyone did as they were told. Lupin spent some time teaching them how to aim properly. He had brought in some straw targets for practice, and soon, the students had them almost demolished. He demonstrated a few simple curses that wore off quickly and let the class practice on each other for a while. 

"Now then, we will be advancing rather quickly with the duels. Today, your house was alone. But from now on, you will be matched up with one other house for practice. That is why I found it necessary to begin with aiming techniques. When we add more students to the group, you might hit the wrong target and mix your curse with someone else's and cause more damage than you intended. But for now, practice with those you already know and be sure to use the targets when you do. Class is dismissed."

The students all filed out, except for Hermione, Ron, and Harry, who stayed behind to chat with the Professor they hadn't seen for a long time.

"It's good to see you three again!" He ruffled Ron's and Harry's hair and patted Hermione on the shoulder. "How have you been?"

"Well, this last summer was a bit rough, but things are going well here so far…except for Snape." Ron said.

"And you, Harry?"

"Pretty good. Sirius gave me the Amulet you worked on." He pulled it out to show Lupin and he smiled at the sight of it. 

"I'm glad to see that you're wearing it faithfully. And how are you, Hermione?"

"I'm fine, thank you. But you look a bit rumpled."

Lupin laughed at her honesty. "I had forgotten how out spoken you were! Yes, I am rumpled. But I'll get better as I go."

They chatted with him about their summers and Harry told him all about Mrs. Figg and how she was now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They spoke of Daphne and the strange Potions class they had just witnessed. Lupin assured them that even though he didn't care too much for Snape, that he still could be trusted and not to give Daphne a hard time of it. 

After a while, Lupin looked at his watch and told them he had to meet with Dumbledore about his class schedule. They said their good byes and headed for the common room in Gryffindor Tower. Harry looked over his shoulder as Lupin walked away. This was going to be a good year, he decided. 

****************

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself. In fact, I STILL don't believe it," Ron said later that evening, as he was playing chess with Harry. 

"Believe what?" Ginny Weasley asked, approaching their table.

"Oh, just something that happened in Potions." Ron looked at her as if he expected her to go away now that she had an answer. "What d'you want?"

She smiled at them. "Nothing. Can't I just be here?"

"No, go sit with Hermione." Ron pointed to the other table where Hermione sat working on her Transfiguration assignment. Ginny scowled and huffed off in frustration as she did as her brother had said. Harry watched her as she sat down next to Hermione. Ginny gave a shrugging motion towards the boys. Hermione looked daggers at her and shook her head no. Harry looked back at the game and tried to concentrate, but found it very difficult.

"Hey, I meant to tell you. I bumped into Cho Chang. She said to say 'Hi'" Ron said, taking one of Harry's knights with his bishop.

"Cho?" Harry thought for a minute. He hadn't really thought about her for a while.

"Yeah, you know, the girl of your dreams," Ron drawled rather dramatically.

Moving a pawn, Harry said, "She's not the girl of my dreams, Ron."

"Oh really? Is there someone _else_ now?" Ron teased.

"No, Ron, honestly…." Harry really didn't want to have this conversation. "I think…it's just…a little weird…you know, with Cedric and all."

Ron was quiet for a minute while he looked over the board. He began playing with the captured knight and said softly, "Sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry, Ron. I shouldn't have gone for an older woman," Harry tried to lighten the mood. "In fact, I think I should stick to girls my own age."

At that, Ginny stood up and stomped up the stairs. Harry, realizing what he had said, looked after her as she climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory, wanting to tell her that he didn't mean it like that, but held his tongue.

"What's got her all in a fit?" Ron said, taking Harry's queen with his castle.

"I dunno."

They both turned their heads at the sound of the portrait hole opening up. Daphne entered with a wide grin on her face. "So, here's where you're all hiding. She bounced up to Harry and Ron. Hermione put her book down and stared at her. They all stared at her.

"What?" She glanced at them all. "What is it?"

"Oh…just that…well…when you said that you liked Snape, we didn't know that you LIKED Snape," Ron said, putting words to what all three of them had been thinking.

Daphne was gobsmacked. "Are you upset with me because I get along with Professor Snape?"

"Get along? Is that how you describe it?" asked Ron sardonically.

"Professor Snape is like an uncle to me. How would you like me to describe it?"

"Please, Daphne," Ron said holding up his hand to her, "Stop. I don't think it's possible for Snape to be related to anyone human."

She threw her arms up in frustration. "So that's it now? You hate me because I like him?"

"I never said I hated you…I just found it peculiar," countered Ron.

"Harry, do you feel the same way?" Daphne asked, turning to face Harry.

Harry did indeed feel the same way, but didn't want to upset Daphne even more. After all, she had been friendly to him. "Daphne, you keep saying that we don't know Snape the way you do. Well, _you_ don't know him like _we_ do. He has been simply awful."

Daphne straightened her back and said rather proudly, "Then I guess the only thing we can do is agree to disagree." And with a small jerk, she headed up the stairs to her room.

Ron leaned over the chessboard to Harry. "You know, Hermione's right. There's something fishy about that girl."

At her table, Hermione Granger sat up a bit taller and couldn't stop herself from grinning ear to ear. Ron had said that she was right!

****Many thanks to Lin-z for the beta reading!!!

**** Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	11. Sadie Hawkins

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

**__**

Sadie Hawkins

Time passed at Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Daphne had eventually become part of their group again, but there was always tension whenever Snape was mentioned. Divination was also a touchy subject, as it seemed that Daphne didn't much care for it either. She went to Arithmancy with Hermione, and the two girls eventually worked out their differences and started doing coursework together. In fact, Hermione seemed to become the unusual one of the two. She was always asking Ron to meet her in the library, and when they would reappear, Hermione would have a hard time talking to Harry. Harry hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was.

As autumn approached, so too did the first Hogsmeade visit. It was announced by a posting on the wall of the common room one Saturday morning. As Harry and Ron came down the stairs for breakfast, they noticed a large group huddled around the post. Tapping a worried looking Seamus Finnigan on the shoulder, Ron asked, "What's everyone looking at?"

"Hogsmeade visit," stated Seamus.

"So, why do you sound glum about it?" Harry asked.

"There's to be a party in the village. It's a Sadie Hawkins dance."

"Sadie who?" Ron turned to Harry.

"Hawkins." Harry said with a sigh. "It means that the girls ask the boys." Ron looked at him in bewilderment. "It's…like a date." Ron rolled his eyes and fell into a seat. Harry sat down next to him. "I'm sure we can go even if nobody asks us."

"Someone will ask you, Harry, that's for certain." Ron shared Seamus' troubled look.

Harry thought about it and said, "Yeah, Ginny. But that would be strange going with my best friend's little sister." Harry was half hoping that Ron would say it wouldn't be strange.

But Ron didn't even look at him. "No, Harry, someone from our grade will ask you. You won't _have _to go with Ginny."

Half-heartedly, Harry said, "Oh, well that's nice."

Just then, Hermione came walking up to them. "Did you see the notice?" The glances she received from them told her that they had. "I know, it's kind of silly to have the girls ask the boys." There was an awkward glance between Ron and Hermione before they both looked to Harry. Hermione shook her head and her tone became rather cheerful. "Anyway, I've got to get going. Oh! I almost forgot." She slipped a piece of parchment in Harry's hand and ran off. Opening it, he read:

__

Meet me in the library in one hour. Don't bring Ron! 

Hermione

"What is it?"

Saying the first thing that came to mind, Harry blurted out, "Nothing, just something I asked her to look up for me about…football." _(that's what we call it in the UK, but we know what soccer is, too)_

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Isn't that a muggle sport?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't be interested." Harry put the parchment in his pocket and the two boys went off to breakfast.

******************

"Harry! Ron!" It was Fred and George, and they were carrying a large box with odd-looking objects poking out from the top. "You've got to see these!"

Harry looked down at his watch. It was time he headed for the library. He would have rather stayed and eaten some Canary Creams, but he knew this meeting with Hermione couldn't be avoided.

"What is all this?" Ron pulled out a long strip of what appeared to be foam.

"That, my dear brother, is what we call a Buddy Binder. You can transfigure it into a belt or a scarf or anything and give it to a friend as a gift," Fred explained. 

George continued the explanation by putting it around Ron's waist. "But look what it does when you put it on!" Ron's arms were instantly pulled to his sides and his torso went ridged. "See…you've bound your Buddy…and the only way he can get out is if he performs a task of your choice."

"Splendid." Ron said sarcastically, trying to free himself from the Binder.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I have to go. Hermione wants to meet me in the library," Harry saw Ron's face go white with nervousness, and it wasn't from the object squeezing his abdomen. Harry suspected that Hermione had told Ron about it earlier, but he wasn't sure. But by judging from the look on Ron's face, Harry had more reason than ever to believe that Ron knew what was going on. Harry said good-bye, just as Ron tipped over, causing his brothers to laugh aloud.

What was he to do? He wasn't sure what he would say to her if she asked him to the party. He wasn't even sure if he…well…liked her in that way. He knew how it felt to have a crush on someone, because he had spent a whole year thinking about Cho Chang. But he just didn't feel that way towards Hermione. He knew he had feelings like that for someone else, though. Sure, Hermione was pretty…and a good friend…but she just wasn't…

"Daphne?"

Harry saw her down the hall talking to Mrs. Figg over a small wooden box. The two of them glanced over at Harry and closed the box in a hurry. As Harry approached, Mrs. Figg took the box and said, "We'll have to talk about it later, dear. How are you, Harry?"

"Fine, thanks." Harry looked at the box and saw that it was covered with peculiar writing he wasn't familiar with and couldn't read.

Mrs. Figg noticed Harry looking at the box and said, "Well, I have papers to grade. I'll see you two later in class." And she left.

Daphne turned to Harry and smiled that charming smile of hers at him. "Where were you headed?"

"To the library."

"Studying?"

"No." Suddenly, Harry had an idea. If he already had a date for the Hogsmeade party, then he wouldn't really have to say no to Hermione. "Say, Daphne, have you asked someone to the Hogsmeade Party?"

"No, I was just…" He eyes grew with understanding. "Harry Potter. Are you wanting me to ask you to the party?"

Harry bit his lip and scratched at his hair. "Er…I thought it might be nice to go…you know…with a friend. Then we wouldn't have to bother being nervous…and…you know…"

Daphne smiled. "Yes, I DO know. Well, how about it? Will you show me the sights of Hogsmeade? I've never been, so I'm anxious to see everything."

Harry grinned broadly. It had worked! "Sure. It will be fun."

They looked at each other in the constrained silence. All of a sudden, Daphne giggled. Then Harry laughed at her. Then they both laughed at each other. "I'll see you later, Harry." Daphne said as Harry headed on towards the library, quite sure that he had done the right thing.

*******************

"Pst! Over here."

Harry saw Hermione over in the far corner…alone. He took a deep breath and sat down next to her. She turned her chair so that she could look at him better and cleared her throat. "Harry, there's something I have to talk to you about." She voice was solid as she tried to cover up her nervousness.

Here it comes, Harry thought. 

"But first, let me tell you that I think you're simply wonderful…and I would never want to loose you as a friend."

"I agree, Hermione. I wouldn't want to loose you as a friend either," Harry replied, now thoroughly perplexed.

"But…something's happened…" Her eyes fell to the floor. "I…well you see, I…"

" I know." Harry said quietly.

"You know?" 

"I know that you…feel a certain way…about a friend…" He held his breath as she looked at him in wonder.

"How do you know? How long have you known?"

"I accidentally overheard you telling Ginny about it…at the start of term."

"So you've known all this time? Why didn't you say anything?" She sounded upset and almost angry.

"I didn't want to say anything because…I thought that you should say something first."

"And to think, I could have saved myself a lot of trouble if you had said something at the start." She paused and looked into his eyes. "So, how do you …feel about it?"

Harry moaned. "I dunno…it's kind of…bizarre…I mean…you're my friend." 

"I know, that's what Ron said." Harry frowned. Ron _did_ know. "In fact, he didn't want to tell you at all. He thought you'd be very mad at him…on account of…me."

Harry was befuddled. "Why would I get mad at Ron?"

"Well, because he and I…you know…we're…"

It was as if he'd just been hit upside the head by a Bludger. "You mean…you like…Ron?"

"Yes. Who did you think I was talking about?"

Harry sat back in his chair and covered his face with his hands. "Oh my word! Potter, you _are_ a git!"

"Harry…you seem surprised. I thought you said you knew…from the beginning of term." 

"Hermione…you don't want to know what I thought." He started laughing at the idea.

"But you are…ok with this?"

"You know, you and Ron…together…that explains a whole bunch of arguments!" 

A small smiled formed on Hermione's face. "Please tell me you're not upset."

"I am in no way, shape, or form upset about this. Trust me." He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ron wanted you to know before the party…since we're going together. He was worried that you would be mad at us doubling up without you."

"No, I'll tell him it's fine. Besides, I'm going with Daphne."

It was Hermione's turn to be shocked. "Really? Didn't someone else ask you?"

"No." He shook his head. "Anyway, maybe the four of us can all go together…you know…during the day."

"Ron will be so glad that you're not angry. He's been worried for quite some time."

"So was I," thought Harry. "So, was I."

******************

Harry walked to his bed in the dark. He looked over to Ron's bed to see if he was asleep. "Ron?"

Ron turned over slowly and peered up at Harry questioningly. "Did she tell you?"

Playing a trick on him, Harry made a face and nodded. "How could you keep a thing like this from me? I'm supposed to be your best friend." He let his whispering voice bite at the quiet. 

"I'm sorry," he said, "Please don't be mad." Ron sat up in bed.

"Mad? MAD? Do you know what I think? I think that you…and Hermione…" Harry dropped the act and smiled broadly at his friend, "make a nice couple."

Ron blinked. "You do?"

Harry sat down on his bed. "Yeah. I've wondered what it was between you two. I reckon this explains it."

Ron laughed. "You could say that we 'kissed and made up'"

Harry hadn't thought of that. "Have you really?"

"What?"

"Er…kissed." He said it quickly.

Ron smirked. "Duh…why do you think I'm always at the library with her? You know I don't study."

Harry began undressing for bed, puzzled by the idea of Ron…kissing…Hermione. But, he supposed that if they did indeed fancy each other then that was what they were supposed to do. Ron lay back down and asked, "Did you get asked to the Hogsmeade Party?"

"Yeah, Daphne. And by the way, I thought you fancied her."

"Nah, I was just doing that to make Hermione mad. It worked, too."

****A shout out to Lin-z for the fab job of beta reading!

**** Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	12. Hogsmeade Happenings

Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve

**__**

Hogsmeade Happenings

The week leading up to the first Hogsmeade visit of the year seemed to be a bit topsy-turvy to Harry. His two best friends, who were usually fighting about something, were now holding hands and giving each other odd sorts of looks. Harry even caught Ron writing Hermione's name on his Potions homework. And of course the whole school was talking about it - Ron and Hermione, finally together. There were also rumors flying about concerning Harry and Daphne, even though Harry always insisted they were just friends. It was very difficult to take it all in, but not as difficult as explaining it to some people.

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room the Wednesday before the visit, Harry found out just how difficult this was going to be. He sat with Ron and Hermione at the large table, working on the Astronomy assignment they had to turn in tomorrow, as Ginny entered with some of her fourth year friends. Her eyes immediately darted to meet Harry's. "Hi." She sounded distant.

"Hi." He said back.

She looked about the room. "Where's Daphne?"

"I dunno, I don't keep track of her all day." He replied, perhaps a bit more sharply than he had intended.

"Sorry, I just thought that you'd know where your _girlfriend_ was," she mocked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He practically yelled.

"Well, you could have fooled me!" She yelled back.

"HEY!" Ron interrupted. "Don't get your knickers all in a twist, Gin. They're just friends, as, may I point out, are the two of you. Friends. So, stop shouting."

Keeping very calm, Harry repeated, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Then why are you going with her?" Countered Ginny.

"Because she asked me." They held eye contact for a moment and Harry could see the disappointment in her face. She nodded once and headed up to her dormitory. Harry slammed his book shut and announced that he was going to bed. He started up the stairs to his room and could just make out that Ron and Hermione were discussing the scene they had witnessed.

"Why do you suppose that happened?" Ron asked.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" In the silence, Harry could imagine Ron shaking his red head at her. "Well, why did _we_ ever get into silly arguments?"

"But this is…different. This is Ginny…and Harry." Ron said slowly.

"Precisely."

*********************

  
Seeing as how the weather was superb, Hogsmeade was very busy. Daphne, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shuffled about the streets pointing at shops and watching the passers by. Daphne, who had never been to Hogsmeade, was anxious to visit the sweet shop, Honeydukes, so that's where they decided they should go first. Every type of candy you could possibly imagine was there, and Daphne wanted to try then all. Harry noticed the owner of the shop looking oddly at them. They most certainly were not the only ones in the store, but the owner still stared. Ron noticed it, too. 

"Why don't you go up to him, give him a peek at your forehead and get it all over with?" Ron asked with a grin.

Harry chuckled. "You'd think he'd have noticed me in here a time or two before."

They worked their way around the shop, stopping to look at some of the new items like the multi flavored Sugar Wands and the repulsive Slippery Spiders. The latter looked to be made out of a pudding and licorice combination, but none of them really wanted to find out. When all the treats were paid for, the group found themselves out on the street and heading for Zonko's Joke Shop. Ron wanted to look for something to help him get revenge on his brothers for the Buddy Binder incident. 

Hermione and Daphne, however, were more interested in the new dress shop across from Zonko's. They stood outside the window gazing dreamily at the gorgeous new formal robes displayed on the mannequins. "I'm not going in there, so don't even ask," Ron said to Hermione.

"I didn't ask. And don't worry; I wouldn't want to pull you away from your playtime in Zonko's. I know how important it is to you." This was more like the Hermione and Ron that Harry had been used to and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine then. Go in your girly shop." Ron turned and opened the door to Zonko's. 

"I will. It may be girly, but at least it's mature." The girls were across the street before Ron could think up a clever retort.

"You tell a girl you like her and you _still_ don't get any respect," Ron commented to his friend. Harry laughed and noticed a big, black dog approaching them. He elbowed Ron, who turned and jumped at the sight of the animal. "Did you know he was going to be here today?"

"No." Replied Harry in surprise. The dog was carrying a note in its mouth and dropped it at Harry's feet. He didn't sit and wait as Harry had expected, but rather walked away in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. Harry snatched the note quickly, hoping no one had noticed. 

Harry,

Meet me up at the Shack for a little chat. Tell your friends to wait for you in town. The less people heading for the shack, the less attention we draw.

Sirius.

"Wonder what he wants?" Ron questioned, reading the note over Harry's shoulder.

"Guess I better go find out. I'll meet up with you at the Three Broomsticks."

The Shrieking Shack lay on the edge of town, far away from the busy shops. For most people, it was a frightening place, but for Harry and Sirius, it held memories…both painful and happy. The last time they were in the old house together, Harry had wanted to kill Sirius. And then, as if night had turned to day, Harry had been convinced that Sirius was one of the few people in the world that actually cared for and loved him. Harry thought about this as he climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Did anyone follow you?" It was his godfather, now in human form, which spoke from the shadows. Even in full daylight, the house seemed very dark.

"No, I was careful," Harry replied.

"How are you? Everything going well?" Asked Sirius.

"Everything's fine."

"Nothing has happened to worry you at all?"

"No." Harry was puzzled at the line of questioning. "Why?"

"The calm before the storm," Sirius replied mysteriously.

"Pardon?"

Sirius walked to a bed and sat down. "Here we thought that this year would be a difficult and dangerous one. And yet…nothing has happened."

Harry joined his godfather on the edge of the bed. "You sound disappointed. Shouldn't we be glad that nothing has happened?" 

"No, Harry, we should be more alert. At times like this, when you think all is well and nothing could go wrong…that's usually when the ground falls out from under you."

"So…what should I do?"

"Are you still wearing the Amulet?"

Harry's hand went to his chest. He could feel the metal against his skin. "Yes, but like I said, I haven't had much need for it."

"Don't let that trick you into taking it off," Sirius warned.

Harry shook his head in agreement. "I won't"

"Remember, a threat can come from anywhere, and anyone at anytime." Sirius sighed. "Well, I was hoping that you'd have some news for me. I haven't been receiving many letters." His tone turned more playful and he smiled at Harry.

"Well…I've been…busy."

"Um hum." Sirius hummed knowledgeably. "I think I saw what's been keeping you busy…or, better yet, _who's _been keeping you busy."

"Then you saw them, did you?"

"Well, I saw a very pretty girl," Sirius nudged his godson.

"Daphne? Oh…I thought you were talking about Ron and Hermione." He explained all about his friends and the situation with Daphne. Harry had never had a "birds and bees" kind of talk with a grown up before, and he could tell that Sirius was willing to discuss it, but seemed a bit nervous about it. Harry chuckled at him and told him that he didn't need to worry because he already knew about all of that.

"I hope you don't know _all_ about it. I mean…you haven't…you haven't…"

Harry's eyes grew large. "Heavens no!"

"Good…as your guardian, I have to tell you that you're too young."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sirius, you needn't worry. I mean…I've not even…" he staggered from embarrassment, "you know…kissed a girl."

As if stating the obvious, Sirius said, "Well, you're here with a girl now. What's wrong with her?"

Harry crumpled his nose. It was time to change the subject. "Er…speaking of Daphne, I better get going. They're all waiting for me at Three Broomsticks." They said their good-byes and Harry headed back to his friends, patiently waiting at a table with a butterbeer just for him. He saw the animal form of his godfather in the distance and wondered if he was waiting to see if Harry did as he suggested. But, after a few minutes, the dog ran off into the hillside.

************

****

Evening had come quickly and the party had gotten under way. It was held under a large tent off one of the side streets. Students mingled and chatted about the day's happenings and showed off purchases they had made. Dinner was served at a buffet, something Harry had never seen in the wizarding world, but enjoyed none the less. 

When the dancing started, he remembered having to dance in front of all those people at the Yule Ball and felt his hands become all clammy. He was going to have to dance with Daphne. Students started towards the middle of the tent, and Harry was stunned to see Hermione and Ron pop up from their seats to join the crowd. He chanced a look at Daphne. She looked back. "Er…wanna dance?" 

"Sure." He took her hand and stepped out to the area where all the other dancing students were. He felt as if his feet were two sizes to large, but he wasn't nearly as embarrassed this time as he had been at the Yule Ball. In fact, he decided that it wasn't all that bad…once you actually convinced your feet to start moving. And the music changed several times, allowing them the chance to dance apart and get a little wilder. Justin Finch-Fletchley even got up on one of the tables and started imitating old muggle disco moves…very badly, Harry thought. But it was all very fun, and Harry decided that it was because of the casual, rather than sophisticated, atmosphere. 

As the evening came to a close, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Daphne headed back to the castle together, laughing all the way about Justin's new career as a professional dancer. When they reached the steps to the castle, Ron and Hermione told the other two to go on ahead. Harry looked over his shoulder at them from the top of the steps and could see them just about to kiss. He turned away quickly. "What's the matter?" Daphne asked as they entered the Great Hall.

"I'm still not used to them…you know…" he trailed off.

"I can imagine it must be strange."

"Daphne, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a deserted hallway. "I had a nice time." He flinched at how stupid he sounded.

"So did I," she replied.

"Well…I was wondering…would it be all right…er…I mean, would you mind terribly if…" He fiddled with his glasses.

She smiled simply at him. "Spit it out, Harry."

"May I…giveyouakissg'night." He had said the last part very fast.

She looked hesitant. "I suppose so."

That wasn't the answer he had expected. Now what? They looked at each other, wide-eyed and confused. Daphne took a step closer. Then Harry moved closer. He leaned in and nervously, and rather clumsily, touched her lips with his. It was over almost as soon as it had begun, and they just looked at each again other for a moment. Harry broke the stare and said, "We better get upstairs." Daphne just nodded.

They reached the portrait hole at the same time as Ron and Hermione. Harry was afraid to make eye contact with Ron for fear that he would be able to tell what Harry had just done. "Sugar quill," Hermione said, and they all entered the common room to find an unexpected sight - Ginny Weasley, sitting on the floor in torn robes, mouth wide open and eyes blinking very fast.

Ron rushed to her. "What happened?"

"He just…shoved me down?" She was astonished and her voice was very high.

"What?"

"We came back from the party and I mentioned wanting to talk to you all, and he just…well…look!" She pulled at her torn sleeve.

Ron took her hand and brought her to her feet. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is just like Malfoy…but what's a Slytherin doing in our common room?"

"It wasn't Malfoy. It was Colin," Ginny said.

"Creevy?" Harry asked, amazed.

Ginny ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make herself more presentable. "Yeah, we went to the party together." Her eyes darted to Harry and then to the floor. "He's always been nice to me. I don't know what got into him."

Harry noticed a small amount of blood on Ginny's hand. "Oh dear, he's cut you." He took her hand and examined the wound. Ginny shrank back from Harry a bit, but didn't pull her hand away. "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

Ginny's mouth formed a smile at his concern. "It'll be all right." She pulled her hand away and began blotting at it with the hem of her robe. "See? All better."

"Ginny, any idea of what set him off?" Harry questioned.

"None. He was fine, and then…he wasn't. It was creepy."

"Creepy Creevy…sounds like a good nick name." Ron said.

Hermione frowned at him as if to say, "How can you joke at a time like this?" But instead, she put an arm around Ginny and said, "Come on. Let's go get some rest; we'll worry about it in the morning." The girls all headed to their rooms. Ron and Harry followed suit. 

"Wonder what that was all about?" Ron asked Harry as he got into his bed. 

Harry instinctively put his hand to the amulet hanging from his neck. "I don't know, but it sure is curious." And for the first time, Harry slept without taking the amulet off.

****Thanks again, Lin-z, for the beta reading! And thanks for all the reviews!!

**** Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	13. 

Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen

**__**

Trick or Treat

Halloween was but a week away, but that wasn't what was stirring everyone's conversations. Tryouts for Quidditch were being held this afternoon and all the Gryffindors were either going for a spot on the team or talking about who they hoped would get it.

There were two openings on the team this year: one chaser and the keeper. Angelina Johnson, who had graduated last year, had been one of three girls on the team serving as chasers. It was their job to put the Quaffle through the hoops and score. The girls had been able to work up smooth strategies that had helped Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup two years ago. Oliver Wood, who had served marvelously as Gryffindor's Keeper for five years, had graduated two years ago. The Keeper was a difficult position, for it was his responsibility to block the goal posts and keep the opponent from scoring. 

There actually was one other opening on the team, but that position had to be filled by one of the already existing members of the team. It was the team captain. Harry, who had turned down the offer, had been approached several times over the past few weeks by not only his fellow teammates, but by other students in his house as well. They all seemed to think that he was the obvious choice, just as McGonagall had. But, in the end, the position fell into the capable hands of Katie Bell, just as Harry had suggested. 

Harry was relieved when Katie's appointment had been announced because he didn't want to have to do the judging. Ron was trying out of course, and Harry certainly didn't want to be the one to judge his best friends' abilities on a broomstick. But, to Harry's dismay, he wasn't entirely off the spot. Katie had asked the other members of the team to come to the tryouts and help her decide. The final decision would be hers, but she wanted their input as well.

A fairly large group of Gryffindor students gathered on the Quidditch pitch Saturday morning. Ron glanced nervously from face to face, wondering how skilled some of his unknown competitors were. Hermione had come to lend him moral support, but nothing she was saying could calm his nerves. Daphne, who really wasn't all that interested in Quidditch, had stayed behind to work on a rather large Aritmancy paper Professor Vector had assigned. 

There was a general hub among the students as the members of the team gathered around them, but they fell into silence when Katie began with the instructions. "Glad to see you all here this morning. I'm Katie Bell, the new captain, and I'll be running the tryouts." She introduced the other players, giving their names and positions. "First, we'd like to see what your technique is like. So, one by one, we'll watch as you demonstrate whatever fancy tricks you'd like to show off. We're especially looking for speed and fast reflexes."

One at a time, the students took off on their brooms and sped around the stadium, some making loop-the-loop and zigzag patterns as they went. Harry and Hermione cheered as Ron showed some very fine maneuvers when it was his turn. However, they didn't really know how to respond when a very unsteady Colin Creevy perched on his broom and began fumbling around in the air. After his recent treatment of Ginny, they couldn't bring themselves to feel sorry for him. 

There were a few second and third year students that showed promise, and one seventh year that obviously didn't know when to quit. One girl in particular was very fast on the broom; her name was Dawn Nightingale and she was a second year. There was a third year boy named Zach Zorin who showed off more spectacular moves than the whole lot of them. Tarrance Partway, the only seventh year, would have been the worst of the bunch if it hadn't been for Colin. 

But the one that most startled Harry was the one he had never expected to try out let alone perform so well - Ginny Weasley. She was almost as good as Ron, except that she flew with more grace. It was as if she were moving to music, and Harry couldn't take his eyes off her when she was up there. Hermione elbowed Harry as Katie began to speak again.

"Excellent. Now, we'd like to see how you do handling the Quaffle. I'll need one person to serve as a Chaser and another to serve as the Keeper." She matched up some pairs and sent them up. Ginny had been matched up with Dawn Nightingale, who managed to block every shot Ginny sent at her. Ron was matched up with Zach Zorin, but he had had better luck than Ginny. Ron was able to get the Quaffle past him twice. Colin, who had been asked to try the position of Keeper, wasn't able to block a single swat from Dean Thomas. Harry scowled. Dean wasn't that good of a player, but then, anyone would look good next to Colin.

Katie waited until everyone had landed. "Now then, our last round will involve your defenses. We want to see how well you can dodge the Bludgers." She nodded to Fred and George who mounted their brooms and took to the air. Each hopeful player had their go in the air while the twins swatted the Bludger back and forth. The twins were especially hard on Ron, Harry thought. But, after all, Ron was probably used to playing with them at home, so it was good that they didn't go to easy on him. And Ron had performed very well, but not as well, Harry thought, as Zach Zorin. He was amazing. Ginny had a hard time, too, and even screamed once when a Bludger came too close, causing Fred and George to stifle their laughs.

Ginny landed and took a seat next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the stands. Everyone held their breath when Colin took to the air. "This isn't going to be pretty." Ron said to Harry. He was right. Colin managed to swerve out of the way a few times, but each one left him more unbalanced than before. 

Then, almost as if he suddenly gained control over the broomstick, Colin began chasing after the Bludger. As he flew past Fred, Colin swiped the bat from his hand, leaving Fred stunned. Colin swung at the Bludger and sent it hurtling right at Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

"Look out!" cried Ron and the four students jumped out of the way, Harry and Ginny to the left and Ron and Hermione to the right. "Are you ok?" Harry asked, but a squeal from Ginny made him turn around just in time to see another Bludger heading right for them. They jumped out of the way again and ran down to the field. 

"If I didn't know ant better, I'd say he was trying to hit me!" Ginny said, more shocked than frightened. 

"Hang on." Harry took her broomstick from her and mounted it himself. But before he could get off the ground, Colin dove for him and almost knocked Harry to the ground. Colin shot back up in the air and headed for the Bludger.

Harry reached inside his robes and grabbed his wand. Ginny stared as he pulled out the amulet, touched his wand to the ruby, and pointed it at Colin. He sent the Hurling hex right at him, but Colin dodged out of the way upon hearing Harry's cry. Colin dove again for Harry, who had hopped on Ginny's broom and was now rising fast to meet him. 

"They're going to crash!" Hermione shouted.

"Oh no they're not." The voice was that of Remus Lupin. "_Stupefy_." He pointed his wand at Colin who came to a sudden stop in mid air. Harry swerved out of the way and circled down to the ground where Lupin stood, listening to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny explain to him what happened. He was only able to get bits and pieces an all three of hem were talking at once.

Slowly Colin joined then on the ground, with a puzzled look on his face. "Calmly, please. What happened?" Lupin turned to Harry.

Harry nodded towards Colin. "He hit the Bludger at me…what…three times? And he tried to knock me off my broom twice!" 

Lupin furrowed his brow and said quietly to Harry, "Do you really think this called for the use of the amulet?"

"Yes! He's been acting oddly a lot lately. And this…well, he could have killed me!"

"I wouldn't!" Colin said with a squeak. "You know I wouldn't! Professor, it was just a mistake. I'm no good at this sort of thing, but I promised my dad I'd try for it. I didn't know what I was doing up there."

"He aimed it right at my head," Harry explained.

"I didn't aim it at all. It just went that way. I'm no good at this…it was just an accident." Colin looked as if he were ready to cry.

There was quiet for a moment before Lupin asked, "Harry, is it possible that what he is saying is true?"

Harry looked at the frowning Colin and then back to Lupin. Unenthusiastically he said, "I suppose so." Then with great energy he added, "But he _has_ been acting strange lately. Just ask Ginny."

Lupin looked to Ginny who said, "He pushed me down a while ago and tore my robes."

"That was an accident, too. I meant to just…give her a playful sort of a push, but it was too hard. When I saw she was falling backwards, I went to grab her, but all I caught was her robe. It ripped as she fell." His voice was very high pitched, even for Colin.

Lupin looked at Ginny. Reluctantly she said, "That isn't how it came across, but I guess it could have been that way."

"I'm sorry! Really I am. I didn't mean any of it." Colin sulked away, obviously giving up and heading back to the castle.

Harry had to explain. "Professor Lupin…"

But he was cut off. "Harry, I know Colin isn't…well…popular. Could all this strange behavior be a result of that?"

Harry looked down. "Maybe. It's just not like him."

"I know, but we all do things that are out of character when we're lonely. Now, I have to get back. My class will wonder where I went off to."

"How did you get here?" Hermione asked suddenly. "It looked like you apparated, but you can't do that on Hogwarts grounds."

"That's not entirely true." Lupin pointed out. "You can't apparate from outside of the grounds to the inner area. But, if you are already within the grounds, then there is no problem." He smiled down at her and apparated back to his class.

Ron was giving Hermione a very odd look. "Don't you dare say 'I told you so," she huffed.

******************

The results of the tryouts would be posted before the Halloween feast. Ron kept bugging Harry to tell him how everyone had voted. All Harry would say was that he, naturally, had voted for Ron, but that he didn't know how it would turn out. 

The buzz of who would make the team grew as the holiday approached. Harry had wanted many times to talk to Ginny about her performance, but had always thought of something else he should do instead. 

Then it happened. He saw her talking, rather closely, with Dean Thomas. Hermione and Harry were coming back from lunch the afternoon of Halloween, leaving Ron behind because he was still babbling on about the Quidditch tryouts. Harry had seen them as soon as he and Hermione came into the common room. "What's that all about?" He asked.

Hermione looked over at Ginny and Dean and said cautiously, "Oh that...well…you know…Dean and Ginny…well…they…"

"They what?" Harry glared.

Hermione gave out a sigh. "Dean came up to Ginny the other day and told her how impressed he was with her try out. I think he fancies her now. They've been…talking every night since."

"Does Ron know?" Harry seemed a bit put out.

"I think so. Why does it matter?"

"Well…I mean, wouldn't he think it's weird of a friend of his going after his own sister?" 

Hermione couldn't resist. "Are you talking about Dean, or yourself?"

Harry spun around to face her. "Dean! Dean's the one talking to her."

"And you're the one upset about it!" There was a moments pause before she added, "No, I don't think Ron would get upset." She excused herself and went up to bed. Harry decided he'd better rest, too, for it might turn out to be a long night.

But it wasn't as bad as he had thought. The new members of the team had been posted and Harry had heaved a sigh of relief. Ron had been made a Chaser, and Zach Zorin had been made the new Keeper. Harry was excited for his friend, but knew that Ginny must have been disappointed. 

The feast was incredible, as were the usual fantastic decorations. Everyone, including the seventh year fellow who didn't make it, congratulated Ron on his new position. Hermione hung on Ron's arm with a very proud look on her face. Harry was glad that Ron was getting all the attention for once, but he still wondered how Ginny was doing. 

He looked down the long table for her and found her sitting next to Dean, smiling broadly and laughing. Harry got up and went down to where they were seated. "Er…Ginny?" 

She turned around and smiled up at him. "Hi Harry! Enjoying the feast?"

"Yeah. I was just…well…I wanted to say that you were really great up there and ... I'm sorry you didn't make it."

"It's all right. It means more to Ron anyway." She looked at Dean and laughed. "Besides, I made a new friend from it." 

Dean looked up at Harry and Harry frowned at him. "Well, I better go. Ron has earned bragging rights and as the appointed best friend, I have to listen." He turned and went back to his seat between Ron and Daphne.

"Aren't those two sweet together?" Daphne said, referring to Ginny and Dean.

"Oh yes, quite," Harry lied.

****Thanks to Lin-z for the beta read!!

****Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	14. 

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

**__**

Holidays at the Burrow

__

Harry, 

I know you may find this an odd request, as I didn't want you to go there this summer, but I think it would be good for you to spend the Christmas holiday with the Weasleys. Hogwarts will be deserted and you need some close protection. Have a good time and I expect an owl telling me all about it.

Sirius

"Blimey! Do you think your parents will be okay with this?" Harry asked Ron, showing him the letter.

"Are you kidding? Mum's been trying to find a reason to invite you for a while now."

"I was afraid he would tell me I had to spend Christmas with Mrs. Figg!"

The Christmas break was only a few days away, but there was still so much to do before the end of term. The O.W.L.s were fast approaching and several of the teachers were making sure the fifth years would be ready for them by the amount of homework they had to do. Professor Snape had them practicing Memory Potions and kept threatening to use them on each other. Professor Binns had them writing essays on the history of the Salem Witch Trials and the Anti-magic movement in America, while Professor Flitwick had them working on Deletrius Charms (wouldn't it be a Banishing charm?) round the clock. Harry had been practicing the spell one evening and had made his entire history essay disappear. Daphne helped him look for it for two hours before they finally found it outside the Prefect's bathroom. 

He was going to miss Daphne over the break. Despite the fact that she was the only one in the class who could brew a proper Memory potion, Daphne had become a very good friend. Harry had never breached the subject of that awkward little moment after the Hogsmeade visit, and luckily, neither had Daphne. Harry was going to miss Hermione as well, but was looking forward to spending time with just Ron for a while.

Once all the papers had been handed in and the end-of-term examinations had been taken, the students began leaving for their homes. Hermione and Ron had shared a moment before she waved goodbye to them at the station. "Sheesh…you'd think she was never going to see me again!" Ron had said, blushing.

"Hello boys!" Mrs. Weasley came running at them with her arms out stretched. She grabbed Ron and gave him a hug that seemed to embarrass him. Fred and George were able to hold their mother back a bit and got off with only a peck on the cheek. Harry wet his lips, wondering if he would act this way towards his mother if she had come to great him for the holiday. Mrs. Weasley turned on Harry and gave him the biggest and tightest hug of the lot. Harry was relieved when she let go of him and decided that yes, he would probably act just like Ron, Fred, and George. 

"Where's your sister?' Mrs. Weasley looked around.

"I think she's saying good bye to someone," Fred said, heaving his trunk up and dragging it towards the barrier. 

Harry looked over his shoulder for Ginny. His one concern about spending time at the Burrow was Ginny. He had to take his mind off of it though for the time being. Ginny came down the platform with Dean carrying her trunk. Harry picked up his own trunk and followed the twins and Ron to the car. 

Mr. Weasley had obviously been able to borrow a ministry car for their journey, as all the trunks were snug in the boot of the car. When each of the Weasleys had clambered into the vehicle, Mr. Weasley started the car and drove off to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley began conversation by asking her daughter about Dean, causing Harry to roll his eyes. Mr. Weasley changed the subject to Ron's new position as Chaser, and the car was filled with Quidditch talk all the way home.

They arrived rather late and just had time to gobble up a wonderful welcome home dinner before heading off to bed. Harry, now dressed for bed and rather blind without his glasses, crashed onto the cot in Ron's very orange bedroom and looked around at the blurred posters of the Chudley Cannons. Ron snuffed out the candlelight and they both lay still for a while. 

"Did I ever tell you that I love your house?" Harry said in the dark.

"Why? It's falling over, and we've got no room."

Harry sat up and leaned on his elbow, looking at Ron. "Every time I come here, I feel like I'm home. You know…like a real home."

"You're nutters!" Ron laughed at him.

"I might be nutters, but I like it here."

"I might as well warn you then," Ron was now up on his elbow, too. "Christmas can be a bit…well…dangerous around here."

Not being able to make out Ron's face properly on account of the darkness and the blurred vision, Harry couldn't tell if Ron was serious. "How so?"

"You never know what Fred and George are going to do to the tree!" 

******************

Christmas morning came quickly, too quickly for Harry. He had wanted the break to last forever. He was having the time of his life rummaging around in Mr. Weasley's muggle collection, explaining things to him, and playing Quidditch with Ron, Ginny, and the twins. It had even snowed enough for them all to get into a snow ball fight yesterday. But today was Christmas.

Harry woke to the delicious smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking wafting up to Ron's bedroom. He sat up and tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Oi! Ron, it's time to get up."

Ron mumbled something unrecognizable and Harry stood up and started getting dresses. "Ron! It's Christmas!" This time Harry gave his friend a good shove.   


"What d'you do that for?" Ron asked sleepily.

"I've never been to a proper Christmas and your little lie in isn't going to spoil it for me!" Harry tossed a shirt at him and laughed.

Harry was the first downstairs. His eyes buldged in his head at the sight of the table full of goodies and the highly decorated tree with presents spilling out from under it. Sure, he had seen spectacular feasts and trees at Hogwarts, but there was just something about this being his first Christmas with a real family that made it all more spectacular.

Harry eyed a rather fat pastry and moved to grab it when Mrs. Weasley tapped the back of his hand and said, "Oh no you don't! You may be our special guest, but you've got to wait for everyone on Christmas!" And wait he did…for what seemed like an eternity! Ginny took her own sweet time getting ready and was the last to join the family at the table. Once she did, however, there was no holding back - Harry ate like Dudley, stuffing himself until there simply wasn't anymore room in his belly.

The time came for opening the presents. Harry had bought Mr. and Mrs. Weasley their own camping tent. He had done so because he remembered Mr. Weasley had to borrow one when they went to the Quidditch World Cup. Ginny received a lovely pair of earrings from her parents and some joke items from Fred and George that she didn't seem too fond of. Harry opened his gift to find the traditional jumper and sweets, along with a rather fine set of his own Quidditch balls. 

But it was Ron who got the best present. It was the biggest and last one to be opened. Ron was surprised and opened it timidly at first, but once he realized what it was, he tore away the paper and shouted, "Oh my word! Look!" It was a new racing broom...well not new, but it was a Nimbus 1000, which was a great deal better and faster than the old Cleansweep he had been using. Ron held it out with pride. "That's for making the team." His father said with a glowing smile. "Thought it might come in handy."

Harry and Ron spent the day polishing the new broom and testing its moves in the back yard. Harry was delighted that his friend finally had something of his own that was special. Harry would have gladly purchased a new broom for Ron a long time ago, but it was better that it came from his parents instead. 

As evening settled in, they all gathered around the fire in the living room and told Harry stories of past Christmases and the disasters Fred and George had caused. Each story seemed to be funnier than the last. Harry even got a stitch in his side at the one where George tried to come down the chimney as Father Christmas and frighten Ginny, but got stuck instead and had to be pulled out of the top with all the neighbors watching. 

Mrs. Weasley announced that she would go fetch some eggnog for them to enjoy and asked Harry to help her in the kitchen. Harry did as he was asked and followed her into the next room. She turned around and bent down to whisper, "This came for you this morning." She held out a letter. "I think someone wants to personally wish you a Merry Christmas."

Harry opened the letter quietly and read:

Harry,

Merry Christmas! I hope you're enjoying yourself. I've written to the Weasleys and have arranged to meet you tonight at 1:00. Promise me you'll be alone. I wanted to give you your gift in person. 

Sirius

Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley with puzzlement. "We know that he's safe." She said. "I'm still a trifle nervous, but I know how much it would mean to you if you could see him." She smiled. "Now, help me with the cake." Harry carried a try full of plates and a bundt cake into the next room where everyone was still laughing.

******************

Harry didn't sleep. He was far too excited about seeing his godfather. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was nearly 1:00 and decided he'd better head downstairs. He tiptoed out the room and down the stairs to the living room. He wasn't sure how Sirius was going to arrive, but he knew that they had to be quiet. Then he heard a light scratching at the door and opened it to find the black dog that was Sirius' Animagus form.

Once he was in the house, Sirius transformed and hugged Harry tightly. "Oh, Sirius! This has been the best Christmas ever!" Harry said.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" They sat on the sofa and Sirius held out a wrapped package. "It's not a Firebolt, but I thought you would like it just the same."

Harry took it from him and opened it. It was a picture of his parents. Harry gazed at it, unable to take his eyes from it. He had been given an album full of photos of his parents years ago, but none of them compared to this one. There, in his mother's arms, was a baby. This picture was special because it had Harry in it. He looked at the smiling faces of James and Lily Potter, and couldn't help but wish that he could remember what it was to have them around. He fought back a small tear as Sirius said, "I looked all over for that one, I did." He looked at Harry. "I didn't know if you had one like it."

Harry shook his head. "No, I've never…seen them…with me." He thought of his experience with the Mirror of Erised, and how he had appeared to be with them then, but this was different. This was proof that they actually had been with him at some point in his life. Harry just couldn't remember it.

Harry looked up at his godfather. "Mrs. Weasley left a plate out for you in the kitchen." Sirius patted him on the shoulder and walked over to where the food was. Harry joined him at the table and they spent the time laughing over the stories about Fred and George. Sirius even shared one about the Marauders' first stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, and how they had managed to trick Snape into running half naked out in the snow, thinking that the was on fire. 

After about an hour, Sirius announced that it was time for him to leave. Harry thanked him again for the picture and for the chance to spend the holiday with a real family. After another hug, Sirius transformed and left the Burrow. 

"Consorting with criminals on holiday?" 

Harry spun around to see a ruffled looking Ginny at the foot of the stairs. "Ginny, what are you doing awake?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. Was that Sirius Black?"

After a deep intake of breath Harry replied, "Yeah… please don't say anything to anyone."

She stepped forward. "Harry, he's dangerous."

"No he's not." He quickly explained the truth about Sirius and Peter Pettigrew, adding that even her parents knew the truth. He also told he that it was her parents that arranged for Sirius to be here tonight. The relief on her face told him that she believed him. 

"Does anyone else know?"

"A lot of people know, but unfortunately, no one that can reverse his sentencing believes he's innocent."

"Ron? Does he know?" Harry nodded. "And Hermione?" He nodded again. "Why wasn't I told?"

"Ginny, some things…it was just better that you…not know."

"Why not?" Her voice was firm, and not at all like a little girls'. "Why is it that everyone thinks I have to be treated delicately?"

"That's not it…" he tried to say, but she went on.

"Good heavens, I'm the only girl in a family of six boys. Don't you think I've been beaten up a few times!"

"Ginny…"

"And I'm not a baby! I'm fourteen…and look at what you went through at the age of fourteen!" There was silence as her words sunk in. Harry did go through a great ordeal at fourteen. Ginny looked sorry that she had brought it up.

"Ginny, we didn't tell you because we didn't want too many people to know about Sirius' whereabouts. I don't want him to get caught. He's my godfather, and the only reason Ron and Hermione know is because they were there when it all came out. If it makes you feel better, I didn't tell Ron about Sirius coming here tonight. So that's one thing that you know that he doesn't." 

Ginny sighed, "Really?"

"Really." For some reason that he didn't quite understand, Harry said, "And Ginny, I don't think you're a baby." His face flushed as she looked into his eyes. 

"Thanks, Harry." She smiled softly and noticed the frame he was holding in his hand. "What's that?"

Harry looked at the picture, "Just a gift from Sirius." He handed it to her.

She gasped and her eyes went from the picture to Harry's face and back to the picture. "Oh, Harry! Is this…."

"A Potter family portrait." He smiled at her.

"It's beautiful." She ran her fingers over it and handed it back to him. 

After a brief pause he said, "Come on, we better get some sleep. Ron will want to play Quidditch tomorrow." He put his hand on her back and gently pushed her up the stairs. When they reached the top, she gave him a hug and went to her room. 

Lying in his own bed, Harry went over the day in his mind, and what a wonderful day it had been!

****Again, Lin-z, you're great!!

****Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	15. 

Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen

**__**

The Unforgivable Duel

As the new term got underway, Harry found himself busier than ever. With O.W.L.s fast approaching, the teaching staff was loading the fifth years up with more homework than ever. Harry and Ron were especially busy with their practices for Quidditch, for Katie Bell was turning out to be more of a drill Sargent than Oliver Wood had been. But the busyness made the time fly and kept Harry's mind off of other things, like Ginny and Dean. He'd even stopped worrying much about Colin Creevy and decided that everyone was entitled to some out of character behavior now and then. 

Their lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts had indeed become more grueling as Mrs. Figg had promised. They tackled Vermisious Kinids, Gollums, and the Skeksis. But Mrs. Figg always saved Friday lessons for disguise techniques. This was Harry's favorite, because as they learned more about it, they could do all sorts of funny things with the rats. When they started practicing changing the eye color, Harry had found it humorous to watch the rats eyes flash from green, to purple, to red. It left him wondering if it bothered the rat's vision at all, since the rats grew more skittish with each disguise.

Today, seeing as how it was Friday, they were combining two disguises for the first time. Harry concentrated very hard on turning his rat blue with red eyes, but ended up turning it red with blue eyes. It was funny to see either way, but it frustrated him that he wasn't getting it. 

Daphne was doing marvelously, as was Hermione. But then, they always seemed to be able to catch on to things faster than the others. Daphne turned to help Harry as Hermione helped Ron. Harry was able to manage it a few times, but it wasn't easy. After Daphne showed him for the third time, Harry decided that he needed to think about something else and asked, "Daphne, I have a question."

"I know, I'm trying to show you."

"No, not about the rats." He watched as she changed the rat to a brilliant turquoise with gray eyes. "I've been wondering, what was in that box?"

"What box?" She continued on with the rat.

"Before Hogsmeade I saw you talking to your aunt over a funny little box."

Daphne finally looked up. "Oh, that box. To be honest, Harry, it really was nothing." The rat was now purple with yellow eyes.

"But you saw inside it. It was open."

Daphne leaned back in her seat. "Yes, but it wasn't anything…special."

"So…" Harry was getting a bit fed up. "What was it then."

"Just a pair of glasses." She returned her focus on the rat. "I don't know what they were for, Aunt Arabella just asked me to fetch them."

Harry wrinkled his forehead. "Does she wear glasses?"

"Nope. I've never seen her in them." She pushed the rat to Harry. "Now you try."

Harry fiddled with his wand. "Funny, don't you think. Why would she have glasses?" The rat was now green. Harry hadn't changed the eyes.

"I don't know, but they sure were odd."

Harry looked up at her. "How so?"

"Well, the lenses were a funny orange red color. I certainly wouldn't want to wear glasses like that." 

Hermione let out a squeal and Daphne and Harry turned to see what the cause was. Evidently, Ron had finally mastered the double disguise and Hermione was giving him a congratulatory hug. Harry laughed as Ron's ears went, coincidentally, the same color as his rat…pink!

After a very long Divination class and then lunch, the fifth year Gryffindor students found themselves doubled up in Dueling with a group they had never been with in class before…the fourth year Gryffindor's. Harry shot a puzzled look to Ron as they walked in and say Ginny waiting with some of her friends for class to start. 

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked

"We're here for class." Ginny said.

"How can we be with the fourth years? It doesn't make any sense." Ron said.

"But it does, Mr. Weasley." Professor Lupin stood behind him and they all turned and quieted down to here his explanation. "Here at Hogwarts, you are all on the same 'team' as Gryffindors. All though you are not best friends with each and every member of Gryffindor house, you certainly would never think of turning against one of your own. You probably would prefer to save your arguments for someone in another house…perhaps a Slytherin." He was looking from face to face, walking around the room. "But as time has taught many people, myself included, your closest friend can become your worst enemy."

Harry immediately thought of Peter Pettigrew and the Marauders. Harry's own parents had believed Pettigrew to be a friend, when in fact he had been working for Voldemort. Ron elbowed Harry, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Remember when you and I were fighting last year? That's what he's talking about." Harry did indeed remember. He even remembered wanting to punch Ron, but he had never considered Ron his worst enemy.

Lupin continued. "I've brought your classes together so that you can face others in your own House. So that you can learn not to be afraid of the possibility that one-day you may have to face a friend in battle. You need to prepare yourselves in every way. I don't think I'm wrong in saying that." He looked at Harry with a small smile. 

He went about the room matching up partners with caution. He was careful to match up the more knowledgeable fourth years with the stringer fifth years, trying to balance out the talent in the room. Harry was matched up with a boy he had seen only a few times, but knew his name to be Kyle Startkin. They shook hands and Harry watched Kyle's eyes do the familiar flash upward to his scar. "Don't worry…it doesn't bite." Harry joked, referring to his scar. 

Lupin signaled for everyone to take out their wands and begin with disarming spells. Once they had all done so, they were allowed to try more difficult and dangerous spells. "Tarantallegra" Harry said and Kyle began dancing all around, unwillingly. Harry started laughing.

"Rictusempra!" Kyle had gotten just enough control of his wand to send a tickling right at Harry, who was now squirming with laughter. 

"Finite Incantatem!" Lupin shouted over the students and Harry stopped laughing.   
  
"That was a good one, Potter." Kyle said.

Harry scratched his head. "I never thought I'd say this, but I learned it from Malfoy."

"Really?" Kyle said.

"Incidentally, I came right back at him with the same one you hit me with!" The boys chuckled at this until Lupin told the class to have another go at it. 

The class went on causing mild harm to each other while Lupin walked around giving suggestions for new and better charms. Harry wondered what would happen if he pulled out his amulet right now and used it, but decided that using the amulet for a joke would be no laughing matter. 

The bell rang signaling the end of the classes for the day and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Daphne, and Ginny sat for a while discussing all the happenings of the dueling lesson. They were enjoying a good laugh over it when they noticed Colin over in the corner sitting alone.

"Wonder what's up with him now?" Ron said.

Colin looked up at the five of them looking back at him. "Go on! Stare!"

They all glanced around at each other, confused, and then back to Colin. "I know what you're all thinking!" He shouted at them. "You're all thinking I don't belong here!" He stood up and Harry could see that he was still holding his wand. "I _do_ belong. I _can_ be a good wizard." He was walking towards them. Harry and Ron stood up and the girls followed suit. "I can prove it!" 

Colin held out his wand and pointed it right at Harry. Harry reached inside his robes and pulled out his own wand just as Colin shouted, "CRUCIO!" Harry jumped out of the way of the blast. Colin's eyes were wild and Harry couldn't believe what was happening. "You can't dodge me forever. CRUCIO!" He shouted again, and again Harry jumped out of the way. 

"Harry! The amulet!" Hermione shouted.

Harry pulled it out, touched his wand to it and said, "Impedimenta!" It hit Colin right in the stomach and he instantly froze. "Expelliarmus!" The wand dropped from Colin's clutched hand and fell to the floor. 

Lupin came around the corner. "What happened?"

"Colin just tried to use an Unforgivable curse on Harry." Hermione explained. 

Lupin walked over to the frozen Colin and woke him up. Colin's eyes grew wide as he looked into Lupin's face. "Colin, what just happened?"

Colin started to pant. "I don't know…I just…I felt…I don't know!" Tears were forming in his eyes. 

"It's all right. We'll figure it out." Lupin patted him on his back and watched as Colin placed his hand on his chest. He seemed to be feeling for something under his cloak. "What is that?" Lupin pointed to the object under Colin's robe. 

"It's…it's nothing…" Colin stammered.

"What is it?" Lupin asked slowly and Colin, rather reluctantly, pulled on a chain around his neck and revealed an amulet, very similar to the one Harry was wearing. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Where did you get that, Colin?" Professor Lupin asked with concern.

"I bought it…in Hogsmeade." He looked over at Harry. "I'd seen Harry with one…and I wanted one, too."

"Who sold it to you?" Lupin asked, not taking his eyes off of Colin.

Colin paused. His mouth moved but he wasn't making any sound. "Who sold it to you?" Lupin repeated.

"I…don't…know." He said softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I…can't remember." He was crying now. "I just remember having it."

Lupin looked to the group on the far side of the room. "Hermione, Ron, go and find Professor Dumbledore." They nodded and darted out of the room. 

When they returned with Dumbledore, Colin was seated next to Lupin at a table drinking a glass of water and trying to calm his nerves. Harry, Ginny, and Daphne sat across from them quietly. Colin's amulet lay in the middle of the table.

"I've heard all about it." Dumbledore said. "Is this the amulet?" He picked it up and examined it.

"Yes, and I'm sure it's the cause for Colin's strange behavior." Lupin said.

"Enchanted, like Harry's, but for a different purpose." Dumbledore place a hand on Colin's shoulder. "You really don't remember where you got it?"

He shook his head. "All I know…is that I saw it in Diagon Alley and…I wanted it. But I didn't get it until after I saw Harry with his."

"I thought you said you got it in Hogsmeade?" Lupin asked.

Colin looked at him and then to Dumbledore. "I don't know…I just assumed…I remember going to Hogsmeade with the others…and then I remember waking up the next day."

"You don't remember anything about the trip?" Dumbledore said.

"No…nothing. But I had the amulet the next day…so I assumed that I had purchased it then." His eyes were watering. 

Dumbledore looked at him over his spectacles. "Who were you with in Hogsmeade?"

"Me." Ginny spoke up. "He was with me."

"Can you account for him the whole time, Miss Weasley?"

"No, I went into the dress shop with Hermione and Daphne. I don't know where Colin was at that time."

"But he did act funny that night." Ron pointed out.

"How so, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

They continued to explain all of the odd behavior they had witnessed from Colin and Lupin apologized for brushing it off that day on the Quidditch field. Dumbledore looked with concern from student to student as they added details to the story.

"Colin, I want you to go and see Madam Pomfry. She will make up a potion that will calm your nerves and help you get some rest. Daphne, once Colin has slept a bit, I want you to join us in the hospital wing." Daphne nodded. "I expect the rest of you to keep this incident to yourselves. I'll take the amulet and have it destroyed, so you need not worry about that." The rest of them nodded. 

Professor Lupin helped Colin stand up and guided him out towards the hospital wing. Dumbledore turned to Daphne and said in a peculiar tone, "We'll need to know as soon as possible where he got that amulet."

"Yes, I understand." She said as if she knew just how to find out.

"I'll send for you when we're ready." Dumbledore looked over the others and gave a small smile and followed Colin and Lupin out the door.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny turned and stared at Daphne. But she didn't notice. Daphne watched as Lupin, Colin, and Dumbledore exited the room. She ran her fingers through her hair and then rubbed her eyes, bringing her hands to her chin where she paused with them in a prayerful position. She looked as if she was gathering up determination to do the unthinkable. And without even looking at the others, she left the room, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to wonder what was going on.

****I apologize for any mistakes. This is my third chapter today and I'm a bit tired, but I've had several e-mails about this series and I wanted to get it out to you a quickly as I could. I also have requested a beta reader but have gotten no response. If you know of one, or are one, please let me know! I think I have a good story, but I need some help fixing it!

****Again, thanks to all of you who have been coming back for more! Have you figured out Daphne's secret? Did you catch the references to other great fantasy stories? Let me know what you think! 

****Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

(HEY! YOU!! See that box down there…type in a review!) 


	16. 

Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen

**__**

Colin's Story

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room that Friday after classes, Harry realized just how much he hated waiting. He also concluded that he was tired of people keeping secrets from him. He glanced around at his friends, hoping they didn't have any secrets. Hermione was resting her head on Ron's shoulder as Ron, who had his arm around her, played with a curl dangling down her back. That had been a secret once, but at least they had decided to tell him about it. He looked to Ginny who sat on the floor with her legs tucked in front of her, her chin resting on her knees. Did she have any secrets? She once had that diary, but what about now? Then he checked the stairs to the girls' dormitory where Daphne had gone. What was her secret?

Harry was sure everyone was wondering the same thing as he was because none of them were talking. Suddenly, Ginny gave a huff and stood up. "Sorry lot we are."

"What are you getting at?" Ron said.

"Well, there's really no point to it, is there? We could sit here all night and we still won't know anything about Colin…or Daphne." Her hands were on her hips.

"Maybe Daphne will come down and talk to us." Suggested Hermione.

"You don't really think that, do you?" Harry said. There was a pause that told him he had been right. None of them expected to be told what was going on.

"Look, I say we concentrate on what we do know," said Ginny.

"Which isn't very much," muttered Ron.

"Colin." Ginny looked at her brother with exasperation. "He's been having a rough time, and he's certain to be more upset with himself now."

"So?" Harry said.

"So…why don't we do something to cheer him up? You know…get him a present or something," Ginny suggested.

Harry wasn't surprised at her suggestion. Ginny was always trying to make people feel better. She seemed to have a soft spot for those few that seemed to be left behind. Maybe, Harry thought, it was because Ginny felt that way about herself.

Ron, however, didn't look amused. "He just got done attacking Harry with the Cruciatus curse and you want to give him a present?"

"No!" Said Ginny. "I want to cheer him up. It wasn't his fault that he behaved like that."

"Are you sure?" Ron wasn't convinced.

"Come on." Ginny took on a very motherly tone. "Do you really think that Colin Creevy, acting of his own free will, would use one of the Unforgivable Curses on his idle?" She pointed at Harry and then shook her head. "He's going to need to know that we're still his friends."

"You might have been, but I always thought that he was weird," Ron said, and Ginny threw her arms up in frustration.

"What did you have in mind, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Just something simple. He likes Chocolate Frogs. Do you have any, Ron?"

"No, but I have some extra cards he can have." 

"We could go to Honeydukes and get him some," Hermione added. "It is a Hogsmeade weekend."

Before they could make any plans, all four of them jumped at the sound of the portrait hole opening. Professor McGonagall entered and walked up to them. "Professor Dumbledore has sent me to find Miss Affigo. Do you know where she might be?"

"She's upstairs," Hermione stood up. "I'll go get her."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall looked at the three curious faces of the students. "Don't worry about Colin or Daphne. They'll be just fine."

Daphne came into the room followed by Hermione. Daphne looked a bit pale and slightly fearful, but showed no lack of determination. She followed McGonagall out of the room without even a glance towards Harry and the others.

"Wish I knew what was going on." Harry said, still looking at the now closed portrait hole.

"You and me both," Ron said.

****************

When Harry and Ron came down for breakfast the next day, they were surprised to find Hermione sitting across from Colin. His eyes were red and puffy and his skin was very sallow and he looked as though he hadn't gotten much sleep. Odd, Harry thought, that Colin would be here and Daphne wouldn't, for Harry didn't see her anywhere.

"Mind if we join you?" Harry asked Colin as he started to sit down next to him.

"Oh! Harry!" Colin's wide eyes looked at Harry. "Are you sure you want to sit there?"

Harry leaned back. "You're not wearing that Amulet, are you?"

"No, Dumbledore took it." Colin lowered his eyes.

"Then I don't see that there is a problem." Harry and Ron filled up their plates with bacon and eggs. Harry wasn't sure how to ask what was on his mind, so he started tentatively. "So…did you…ever remember what happened?"

Colin began picking at his toast. "It's a long story. But I suppose you all deserve to know." 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione settled in as Colin began his detailed account on how and when he had gotten that amulet. His voice was shaking and very squeaky. "It all started last summer when we went to get our school things. I got lost… and I ended up…in Knockturn Alley…alone."

"I remember that." Harry said.

"Yes, well, I had seen you…all of you…talking to that man." 

Harry's eyes darted to Ron and Hermione. Had Colin blown Sirius' cover? "Did you recognize him?" Harry held his breath.

"No, should I have?"

"No…no. I'm sorry, Colin. Go on." Harry felt a pang of relief.

"Well, I saw him give you your amulet. And I thought I heard him tell you that it would protect you. I couldn't help but imagine myself…with an amulet like that. So…I went into a nearby shop." Colin looked embarrassed by this. "There were all kinds of… gadgets and strange devises. I asked the shopkeeper if he had an amulet like the one I'd seen you with. I described it as best I could, but he said nothing like that existed." He paused before going on rather quietly. "Then I made what Professor Dumbledore said was my biggest mistake. I said that I had seen Harry Potter with one." His eyes met Harry's briefly.

"He went into the back room and came out a good while later with my amulet. He let me try it on and everything. The moment I put it on I felt better…stronger. But I didn't have any money for it. He told me that he would hold it for me…that I was meant to have it."

"I didn't really think much on it again until we went to Hogsmeade. Ginny went off to look at the dresses and I wandered into Honeydukes. The shopkeeper asked me if I was the boy who wanted the amulet. I guess the other shopkeeper had sent it to him to give to me. So…I bought it."

"Why would a candy shop sell things like amulets?" Hermione asked, getting a stare from Colin.

"That I don't really know. But here's the really important part. He told me…that my amulet could only help me to a certain degree. He said that if I really wanted to feel…better…that I'd find a way to swap my amulet with yours. That if I had your amulet, everything…would be…wonderful…" His words trailed off and he hung his head in shame.

Hermione spoke softly. "Colin, am I right in assuming that the amulet controlled you?" He nodded. "Then that shopkeeper didn't tell you to switch amulets so that _you _would have _Harry's_."

"I know. He wanted Harry to have mine." He appeared more upset about this than anything else. "Dumbledore figured that out right away."

"What is he doing about it?" Asked Ron.

"He notified the Ministry of Magic and asked them to send Mad-eye Moody to collect the shopkeeper…and then he destroyed the amulet."

There was a thick silence as everyone thought about the story Colin had just shared with them. Colin, whose face was streaked with tears, turned to Harry and said, "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't want to hurt you. It's just that every time I'd think really hard about you, or someone would mention your name…I'd just blow up!"

"Like what happened with Ginny." Harry added.

"Yes! I'd never wanted to hurt her either. Oh dear, where is she?" He looked around. "I do owe her an apology, too."

"I don't think she's come down yet," said Hermione.

"When you see her, can you tell her that I need to talk to her…to tell her how sorry I am?" 

"Of course," Hermione smiled at him.

"Hey Colin, there's still something I don't understand." Ron's face twisted as if he were thinking hard. "How did you…forget all of this…and then suddenly remember it all?"

"Dumbledore thinks wearing the amulet repressed my memory of getting it," Colin replied.

"So, when you took it off you started remembering everything?" Asked Harry.

"No…no. Daphne helped me with that."

"Daphne?" said Harry.

"Helped you?" Ron added.

"How do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"I can't explain it…she just…did," Colin shrugged.

"What did she do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Look, I'm very tired." He stood up from the table. "I'm going back to bed for a while. If you want to talk to Daphne, she's still with Madam Pomfrey," Colin said, and sulked off with his hands in his pockets.

"Anybody up for a visit to the hospital wing?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at Ron and Hermione. They both looked at each other and nodded affirmatively. 

****Thanks for all the reviews. I might be posting more slowly as I've FINIALLY gotten a beta reader and I'm sending all my stuff to her first! So, a very special thanks goes out to Lin-z. Your help is very much appreciated! Next chapter…Daphne!! Your questions will be answered…but the danger will increase! It's not over yet! 

****Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

(Did you read this? Then you should review it!)


	17. The Memoire

Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen

**__**

The Memoire

Assuming they wouldn't have any difficulty visiting Daphne in the infirmary, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking briskly down the hallway discussing Colin's story when they walked right into the last person they had expected to see. Professor Snape stood right in front of the door, like a military guard, blocking them from entering.

"What are you three doing here?' Snape growled.

Harry's and Ron's mouths hung open, so Hermione took it upon herself to do the speaking. "Professor, we just wanted to visit Daphne."

"Miss Affigo is resting and I will not allow you to bother her," He looked down his long nose at them.

Harry decided to take a chance and ask the question every one wanted answered. "Why does she need rest? I mean…what happened?"

"It would do you best, Potter," Snape sneered, "to keep your nose out of other people's business."

"Professor Snape," a voice from behind them made them all jump, "they were only curious about her condition." It was Professor Dumbledore. He walked up and stood right behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I would say that, as her friends, they've been worried about her."

"Yes," said Snape in a tone that was calmer, "but she shouldn't be disturbed."

"I agree." Dumbledore turned his attention to the students. "Come, we should let Miss Affigo rest," and he motioned for them to follow him. Once they were well out of Snape's ear shot, Dumbledore told them that he would be happy to discuss Daphne's condition with them once they were in his office. 

Harry had been in Dumbledore's office before, but for Ron and Hermione, this was uncharted territory. Their eyes feasted on the marvels of the room as they looked around. Dumbledore took a seat behind his neatly polished desk and Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat across from him. 

Dumbledore gave a great sigh and said, "First, let me assure you that Miss Affigo is in no danger and will be back to feeling her normal self in no time." The puzzled looks coming from the three young faces before him told him that he needed to explain further.

"What I am about to tell you must not be shared with anyone else. You may discuss it with Daphne, but leave it to her to share this information with the others." Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded and Dumbledore continued. "Daphne is a Memoire."

This meant nothing to Harry, but he could tell from Ron's gasp and Hermione's expression that it had meant something to them. Feeling foolish, Harry asked, "What is a Memoire?"

Ron turned to Harry and said, "She remembers things for other people…like fortune telling, but in reverse."

"It all makes sense," Hermione said. "I don't know why I didn't think of it myself. Colin did tell us that Daphne helped him remember all that stuff about the amulet."

Harry was still confused. "But what does it mean? Or really…how does she do it?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that myself, Harry," Dumbledore said. "All I can tell you is that it's done with a touch and a great deal of mental determination. It's a talent that is passed down through the generations."

"So, Daphne's mother is a Memoire, too?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and a very fine one at that," Dumbledore smiled. "Daphne, however, is still learning how to master her talent. It's a very difficult thing to handle at such a young age. Why, it's only recently that she has felt comfortable enough to be around large groups of people."

"How do you mean?" prodded Harry.

"Imagine, if you will, randomly bumping into strangers and being sent into their memories to relive their past moments. This was the case for Daphne as she learned to control her gift. When she was little, a single touch could trigger her talent into use, and she'd be forced into someone else's past."

"Is that why she's never been to school?" asked Hermione.

"She's been to school," Ron countered. "She told us she went to Beaubaxtons."

"But she didn't know Madam Maxime." Hermione retorted.

"As usual, Miss Granger, you are correct." Hermione beamed at Dumbledore as he continued. "I planted that little lie in order to explain Daphne's absence. She has never been to school, but she has been privately taught. Her mother instructed her on basic spells and history. The transfiguration teacher from Beaubaxtons visited her often throughout the summer months, as did Professor Snape and myself."

"Snape?" All three of them voiced their surprise.

"So _that's_ how she knows him," Harry said.

"Yes, and I have to admit that Snape has a special place in his heart for Daphne. She is quite good at potions." Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

Harry had to wonder at this statement. He found it hard to believe that Snape had a heart at all, but he was pulled out of his thoughts as Dumbledore continued.

"Daphne is still learning about her powers as a Memoire. When she uses them, it takes most of her energy and strength. In time, she'll be able to use them whenever she wants and not even feel a bit winded. But at this point in time, it leaves her feeling quite drained."

"Professor…" Hermione sat forward in her chair. "I read in Old and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms that Memoire's have this uncanny ability to know when someone is lying. Is that true?"

"Yes it is." Dumbledore looked pleased at Hermione. "That, in fact, is the very reason why we asked Daphne to join us this year. I have been worried recently that a threat may come to us in the form of a student. For the protection of the student body, and in particular your protection, Harry, I asked Daphne to inform me if ever she sensed that someone was not who they appeared to be. A puzzled look crossed over Dumbledore's face. "Of course, I never thought it would be Colin Creevy."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted to hear more, but Dumbledore was obviously finished telling them what he knew because he said, "Well then, I suggest that you all ponder this new information back in Gryffindor tower." He smiled brightly at them and they stood to leave.

Before he left the room, Harry had one more question he needed answered. "Professor, how far back can Daphne remember?"

"As far back as you want her to remember. If it's in your head, she can find it. That is why her gift is so useful."

Harry nodded and joined his friends in the corridor.

*****************

The common room was almost deserted. Harry and Ron had decided upon a game of chess while they waited for Daphne's return. In the corner sat several fourth year girls Harry recognized as friends of Ginny, but she wasn't with them. Hermione was reading over any information she could find about Memoires in her schoolbooks.

After a while, a very relaxed Daphne entered the room and took a seat next to Hermione. Ron and Harry stopped their game and joined the girls at the table. "I suppose Dumbledore explained everything to you," said Daphne in a very quiet voice.

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded, not really knowing what to say. Daphne understood why and said, "You don't have to be afraid of me or anything."

Ron cautiously asked, "What happens…if we…touch you?"

Daphne giggled, "Nothing. I can control it, now."

There was a long pause before Ron asked another question. "Well…what I want to know is…if you can tell that someone is lying to you, then _how_ can you get along with Snape?"

Daphne laughed again. "I find him fascinating. How he can keep up the pretence of being so mean, I just don't know." 

"You mean, he's not mean?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. He's had a dark past, but he's not who you think he is." She looked at her friends and could tell that they didn't believe her. "When I first met him, he huffed at me and set out to make my life miserable, but I saw through all of that. It was just an act. For some reason, he wants people to think he's more ferocious than he really is."

Ron still couldn't believe it and said, "You want us to believe that Snape really doesn't hate us?" 

"Well…"Daphne stammered, "I wouldn't go that far." She frowned at them and said, "he really doesn't like you. It's because you're friends with Harry." She turned to Harry. "Sorry, Harry, but he really _does _hate you."

Harry shrugged, "I could have told you that."

"What did you do to upset him so?" Daphne quarried.

"I happen to be the son of James Potter," Harry said evenly.

Hermione changed the subject and asked, "Daphne, when you…do what ever it is you do…can you see what is going on just as if you were there?"

"Yeah, it's a little creepy, but I'm used to it."

"So you saw Colin buy that amulet." Ron said

"Yes…and I've been worried about him. He didn't take it all that well." Daphne frowned.

"We talked to him this morning," Hermione explained. "I think he'll be all right. He just needs some time. Ginny wanted to get him a present, to let him know we didn't hold any grudges."

"That sounds like something Ginny would do. She seems to be the herald of all the lost causes around here," Daphne said.

"How do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, she seems to be the only one that people like Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevy really consider to be their friend. She's just… the nurturing sort I guess."

Harry thought about it and saw that Daphne was right. Ginny did seem to spend a good amount of time with those that didn't quite fit in. "I wonder if Colin had the chance to apologize to her yet." Harry said.

"I don't know," Hermione said, resting her head on her hand. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Wonder where she could have gone," Ron said.

"She's probably off with Dean somewhere," Harry said with disappointment. 

"Dean Thomas?" Daphne asked. "I don't think so. He came into the infirmary with a broken arm. Said he got it playing Quidditch with the other boys. He didn't mention Ginny."

"Where else could she be?" Harry asked.

"Oi! Miranda!" Ron shouted at one of the fourth year girls in the corner. "You seen Ginny today?"

"Nope. Last I saw her, she was going to Hogsmeade to get something for Colin. But that was yesterday." Miranda turned back around and continued chatting with her friends.

"Well, she did say she wanted to go to Honeydukes, didn't she? Maybe she's off working on a surprise," Hermione added.

"Honeydukes?" Fear flashed across Daphne's face. "They didn't cancel the Hogsmeade visit?"

"No…why would they?" questioned Harry.

"Well, the shopkeeper…at Honeydukes…he's the one who gave Colin that amulet." Daphne said in a shaky voice.

"But it's the shopkeeper in Knockturn Alley that we need to worry about." Harry pointed out.

"But they're the same person," Daphne said quickly. "The man that Colin met in Knockturn Alley is the same man that sold him the amulet at Honeydukes. I'm sure of it." 

"Didn't Dumbledore send Mad-eye Moody to arrest him?" Ron asked.

"Arrest who?" Harry felt a wave of panic. "From what I understood, he was going to arrest the shopkeeper in Knockturn Alley. There really wasn't a concern about the Honeydukes shopkeeper."

"What does this have to do with Ginny anyway?" Ron's face was going white.

"If Ginny went to Honeydukes…and mentioned something about Harry…" Daphne's hand covered her mouth.

"…And if the shopkeeper recognized her…you don't think…" Harry felt the blood drain from his face.

"Well, he was trying to get to you, Harry…" Hermione added, looking pale herself.

"What better way to get to Harry Potter than using his…friends," Daphne stared at Harry.

"Look," Ron stood up. "Ginny is somewhere in this castle, so there's no need to get all worried."

"But no one has seen her for over a day!" Harry stood up, too.

"No one in this room has seen her…but I'm sure someone has seen her." He headed for the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Hermione said.

"To look for my sister," Ron said, not even turning around.

"I'm going, too," Harry said joining him.

Daphne and Hermione, deciding to help, headed after them. They each took a different hallway and started looking for Ginny, but with each passing moment, Harry couldn't help but feel his heart sink lower in his stomach. He was convinced that Ginny was not in the castle. After a few minuets, Harry turned around and went back to the common room, up the stairs, and into his room. He took his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map, which verified that Ginny was not in the castle, out of his trunk and headed for the secret entrance at the stone witch. That passageway would take him right into the Honeydukes cellar, where he was sure he would find Ginny. 

****Ok…so here is the updated and fixed version sent to me from Lin-z, my wonderful beta reader. I've also updated chapters 1-8 based on her suggestions. (She really helps with the British sounding dialogue!) Anyway, I wanted to thank all of the readers who have been following the story from the beginning: Kitty, California Love, Caity Critic, Amy Hermione, A-man, Zeus564, herm, Silverpen, bandy, Silvestra, Hedwig23, Rouge622, Frogstar42, and everyone else who has reviewed so far! I hope you weren't disappointed with Daphne's secret. I have lots more in store fore Harry and his friends and I hope that knowing the secret doesn't mean you won't finish the series! 

****Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	18. Ropes and Reprieve

chapter eighteen

**__**

Ropes and Reprieve 

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ron said angrily, blocking Harry from getting to the statue of the witch.

"I'm going to look for Ginny, just like I said," Harry blurted out.

"You're not going to Honeydukes," Ron stated.

"You wanna bet?" Harry pushed him aside.

"Well, you're not going alone, that's for sure!" Ron shouted.

Harry turned on him. "Look, if Ginny's in trouble then it's because of me. I'm not going to let her get hurt!"

"But she's not your responsibility!" Ron spat.

"She's my _friend_!" Harry said as he stepped closer.

"She _my sister_!" Ron moved closer, too.

Harry had almost said something more, but instead stared silently at Ron, breathing heavily and trying to calm his nerves. "I know she's your sister, Ron…everyone knows that. But this isn't about you. It's me they want, so it's me they're going to get."

"Harry, you don't always have to be the lone hero," Ron spoke in a tone unfamiliar to Harry. "You always think that you have to solve things on your own…like no one really cares about you. Well, I've got news for you…I don't want to see you hurt anymore than I want to see my sister get hurt. So will you stop being so bloody obstinate and let me help you?!" 

"Fine…" Harry shrugged. "You want to come with me? Then lets go."

"Oh no, you don't!" Hermione panted, running up to them with Daphne chasing behind her.

"Hermione…." Ron started to say something but was cut off.

"I thought you two might try something like this! You're not going in there without any help!" She said firmly.

"Ok then," Harry was getting very frustrated and couldn't help thinking that time was running out. "We'll all go!"

"No! I mean real help…like Dumbledore or Lupin." Hermione looked very worried.

"I don't think we have time for a chat with Dumbledore, Hermione!" Harry reared. "If you want to go and talk it over with him, then fine. But I'm going in there before we waste any more time!" He turned and opened the secret passage revealing the underground tunnel.

"OK! OK! Just wait!" Daphne shouted. "If there's no stopping you then go ahead…but be very careful! Hermione and I will go tell Dumbledore what's going on and we'll send help as soon as possible. Don't do anything more than what you have to do," she said, taking Hermione by the shoulder and leading her to Dumbledore's office.

With a nod, Harry climbed into the tunnel, followed shortly by Ron. The darkness surrounded them and Harry said, "Lumos," to light his wand. "You could have stayed with them," he said.

Ron sighed heavily, "Didn't you hear a bloody word I said back there? You know, just because I pick on her all the time doesn't mean I don't care about her."

"I know Ron!" Harry bit, "Of course you care about her…she's your sister!"

"Then why are you in such a fit about it?" Ron had lit his wand, too.

"Because…I care about her, too," Harry was afraid he had said too much, but he added, "And I'm tired having people I care about getting hurt because of their association with me." There was a pause before he continued softly, "And I guess I didn't want you to come along because I'm afraid you might get hurt, too."

"Well, thanks," Ron muttered, "but wouldn't it be easier on you if you had a friend on your side?" he asked.

Harry turned around and looked at Ron. They gave each other weak smiles before heading down the long tunnel to Honeydukes.

*******************

Harry pushed the trap door open just enough to see around the cellar. It was dark and he couldn't see very far into the room. "We're going to have to chance it," he whispered to Ron who nodded for Harry to go ahead. Trying to keep as quiet as he could, Harry pushed the door open until he could step out. He helped Ron up and they looked around. 

"Ginny?" Ron whispered. "Are you here?"

Harry walked around the crates, checking behind them for any signs of Ginny, but found none. Suddenly the tinkle of a bell sounded and they could hear footsteps moving about above them. Ron and Harry froze, looking up at the ceiling. The footsteps stopped right over their heads and then…a voice was heard.

"I told you I wouldn't be gone long." It was a man's voice, very drawn out and cold. 

"Who's he talking to?" Ron mouthed to Harry, and Harry shrugged. "Ginny?" Ron mouthed again, and Harry nodded.

"Perhaps," Harry whispered.

The man started walking again and the sound of paper ripping filled the air. "I'll even be kind enough to start a fire for you." The sound of wood being shifted rattled the floor. "I'll have to go down and get some new logs, though. You be a good little girl until I get back." 

The footsteps neared the stairs leading down to the cellar and Harry and Ron panicked. Harry motioned for Ron to hide behind a large crate, just as he was now doing. Harry ducked out of sight and pulled the invisibility cloak around him just as the man started down the steps. Harry reached for the amulet and pulled it out, clutching it in his hand. Harry tried to control his racing heart, but as the man grew closer, his heart beat faster. 

"This will do," the man said, picking up some firewood from the corner. Harry was about to heave a sigh of relief at the sound of the man going back up the stairs when he said, "Hold it…well, well, well, what do we have here?" Harry could hear the man walk over towards the crate that Ron was hiding behind. "GOTCHA!" Harry heard Ron screech and struggle with the man. 

"Who are you?" The man roared.

"Ron Weasley…and you've got my sister up there!" Harry was impressed at Ron's lack of fear.

"Weeellll…" the man droned. "I thought that little red headed snippet up there was a good catch, but you're even better!" 

Harry could hear Ron struggling against the man. "What do you mean I'm better?" Ron said sternly.

"As bait…I thought he'd surely come after that pretty little thing I've got upstairs. But, no mind…you're his best friend. He'll most certainly come after you!" 

The rage in Harry grew as Ron said, "And just what to you intend to do to him once he gets here…_if _he gets here?"

"That's none of your business, boy!" The man spat and started dragging Ron toward the stairs.

"No! But it's _my_ business!" Harry yelled at the man as he stood up, coming out from hiding and removing the cloak.

"Harry, NO!" shouted Ron. 

"I told you Ron, it's me he wants…not you!" Harry stepped from around the crate and could now see that the man was older and very rough looking, with pale skin, dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes that narrowed on Harry.

"Harry Potter," the man said. "At last I have my trophy."

Noticing that the man had tied Ron's hands behind his back, Harry stepped closer. "I am _not_ your trophy!" He hissed defiantly.

"Oh, but you are!" Ron struggled with the man as he continued. "My master has sent all of his Death Eaters out to find you, promising great rewards for the one who actually catches you! And here you are…my catch of the day!"

"I'm here…but you haven't caught me!" Harry very much resented the idea of being caught by this man.

"I beg to differ…I have." He threw Ron to the ground and said, pointing his wand at him, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" and Ron's body went rigid, making him fall heavily to the floor.

Harry held out his own wand, ready to use an Unforgivable Curse on the man when the man said, "I wouldn't if I were you. You harm me and you'll never get your friend back!" 

Harry froze, not really believing him, but not wanting to chance hurting Ron any further. "What do you want from me?" he growled.

"Nothing much…just your wand for now," the man snickered.

"My wand?" Harry looked at it. If he gave this man his wand, he'd be defenseless. But what would the man do if Harry didn't give him the wand? Thoughts raced through Harry mind. What was he to do?

"THE WAND!" the man shouted. "Give it to me or I'll kill the girl!"

"Ginny…" Harry had almost forgotten about her. "I want to see her." 

The man narrowed his icy blue eyes. "Very well. I'll bring her down, but if you so much as move, I swear, I'll kill her."

Harry nodded and stood, waiting for him to return. A moment later, Ginny was flung on the floor next to Ron. She looked up at Harry with wide, bloodshot eyes. She was bound, too, more so than Ron. Her mouth was gagged and her legs were tied up. Harry gasped at the sight of her tear-streaked face.

"There she is, Potter. Either you agree to give me your wand or she dies. The choice is yours."

Breathing very rapidly, Harry looked down at Ginny. She shook her head as if to say, "Don't do it Harry!" But he couldn't stop himself. Harry held out his wand to the man and he snatched it from him. Ginny whimpered through her gag and closed her eyes. 

The man's mouth formed an evil smile. "Did you know that the best way to control someone using the Imperius Curse is to cast it using their own wand?"

Harry shook his head, knowing what was coming next. Before he could dodge it, the curse had been placed, and suddenly Harry felt nothing but total relaxation. His head had gone light and dizzy feeling, as if he were floating in air. He could barely understand why the man was handing him a wand, but there it was, in his hands. The wand Harry now held wasn't his own, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to Harry right now.

Harry heard the man speaking, but it sounded like he was in a cave, very far away. "Now, I will prove to Lord Voldemort that I am his faithful servant! For _I_ control Harry Potter!" A strange voice in the back of Harry's mind said, _"Kill the boy."_

Kill the boy…Harry thought about it. Kill what boy? _"Kill the boy," _the voice in his head said again. Harry looked down at Ron. Ron must be the boy he was supposed to kill. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Ron. _"Kill him, NOW!"_

"Why?"Harry thought. "Why should I…I mean..it really doesn't seem necessary…"

__

"Kill the boy, NOW!" he heard again. He looked at Ron lying helpless on the floor. Why should he kill a defenseless young man, lying knocked out on the floor? It was really a silly thing to do.

Harry slowly moved his eyes down to look at the amulet hanging around his neck. _"Yes…use the magnification power of the amulet and KILL HIM!"_ Harry touched the wand to the ruby in the amulet, but instead of pointing the wand back at Ron, he pointed it at the man.

"_Conjunctivitus_!" Harry shouted, and instantly he felt himself return to normal. He looked at the man screaming and covering his eyes, knowing well that the man was now blind. 

Harry ran over to Ginny and began to untie her. "Oh, Harry! I thought for sure you were going to kill Ron!" She panted, rubbing her wrists.

Harry took hold of her hands and locked eyes with her. "I thought you knew me better than that. I would never kill Ron." His eyes stayed frozen on hers for what seemed like an eternity, but what was really only a few seconds. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. 

"Harry!" 

Harry broke away from Ginny to turn and see Sirius running down the steps. "What happened?" he said, watching the man squirm in agony.

Harry looked at Ginny, "You tend to Ron. Make sure he's ok." She nodded and Harry stood, starting in on an explanation. Harry noticed that the man, now calming down, was still holding Harry's wand in one of his hands.

What happened next happened so quickly that Harry didn't even have time to blink. He was in the middle of telling Sirius what had occurred when he saw the man point the wand randomly out and say, "_Avada Kedavra_!" 

Green sparks went hurling towards Ginny, who was standing over Ron. Harry didn't even think, but jumped over to her and grabbed her out of the way, bringing her to the ground and out of harms way. As they fell to the floor, Harry saw Sirius jump at the blinded man and transform, in mid-air, into his animagus dog self. Sirius landed on the man and began biting and scratching at him in fury. The man was soon unconscious. 

Harry held Ginny still for a moment, his pulse racing and his breathing heavy. They watched as Sirius tore Harry's wand out of the man's hand and jerked it towards Harry. Harry, standing up, took his wand back and helped Ginny to her feet. "Are you all right?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes," she said in nothing more than a whisper. "But I can't wake Ron up."

"Leave that to me." An older voice said, as Albus Dumbledore came down the stairs, followed by Hermione and Daphne. 

"RON!" Hermione squealed and ran to him.

Harry looked with puzzlement at Daphne who said, "We came as quickly as we could. Moody's upstairs as well." Harry looked over to Dumbledore, bending over Ron, while Hermione bit at her fingernails. Dumbeldore mumbled something Harry didn't recognize and Ron's eyes opened.

"Is he going to be all right?" Harry asked.

"Certainly, but I'm sure Madam Promfrey will want a visit from all of you." Dumbledore said, helping Ron to his feet. 

Once Ron was steadied, Hermione crashed into him with an all encompassing embrace. "Hey…" Ron said to her. "I'm ok."

But Hermione didn't seem to want to talk. She kissed him full on the mouth, right in front of every one. Harry looked away, not wanting to intrude on the moment, and, by pure accident, caught Ginny's eye. He felt his face go red. 

"Now then, what have we here?" Dumbledore turned his attention to the man lying on the floor. He examined the man's face and eyes as Harry blurted out an explanation. Dumbledore shook his head as disappointment settled on his face. "Who would have thought…" he muttered.

Harry looked down at the man and saw that his dark brown hair was lighter now…in fact, it was blond. "Professor Dumbledore, the man's hair has changed color. I think he's using a disguise!"

"Of course he is, Harry," Dumbledore stood up. "This is not Mr. Honeyduke. This is someone doing a poor job disguising himself as Mr. Honeyduke."

Dumbledore waved his wand over the man and said, "_Alterare_ normal." The man's hair went even blonder than before. His skin darkened from the pale color to a deep tan. He looked younger and not as fierce as before. Harry wondered at this. The man was scarier looking disguised as a candy shop owner then he was in real life.

"Ernie McNair," came a growl from the stairs. Harry hadn't noticed Mad-Eye Moody coming down to the cellar. "I spent years trying to prove he was a Death Eater." Moody kicked the man with his false leg. "And you…" he said to the dog next to McNair, "I think the ministry owns you an apology."

Sirius reverted to his human form and stood before Moody with a surprised look on his face. "You're not going to arrest me?" 

"Why would I arrest a perfectly innocent man? Especially one who has sworn to protect Harry Potter." Moody's magical eye swiveled to look at Harry while his normal eye stayed on Sirius. "Dumbledore explained things to me a while back…and after what I've just witnessed here, I'm sure the ministry will reevaluate your sentence."

Harry beamed at his Godfather. A wave of relief crossed Sirius' face and his shoulders fell, as if he had just had a very heavy load taken from them. He looked to Harry and smiled.

"Alastor, I trust you will be able to deal with this situation?" Dumbledore said, referring to the still unconscious Ernie McNair lying on the floor.

"That I can, sir. You'd better get those students out of here. They don't need to witness this." Both of Moody's eyes were now peering at the body on the floor in a way that sent a cold shiver up Harry's spine.

"Right then, shall we?" Dumbledore signaled for them all to head up the stairs. Daphne went first, followed by Hermione and Ron, who were joined hand in hand. Harry watched as Sirius had a word with Moody before he headed up the stairs, too. Harry, looking at Ginny's hopeful face, reached out and took her hand in his. She smiled up at him, and they joined the others at the top of the stairs. 

****Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	19. Daphne's Gift

chapter nineteen

chapter nineteen

**__**

Daphne's Gift

The next few weeks were all a jumble, leaving Harry with very little free time. First and foremost was the sentencing of Ernie McNair. Cornelius Fudge had come to Hogwarts to interrogate Harry, Ron, Ginny and Colin about his behavior and the events leading up to his capture. It turned out that the real Mr. Honeyduke was being held back in Knockturn Alley, along with Mr. Borgin. McNair's own wife had been keeping them under a binding charm in the backroom of Borgin's shop. McNair was sent to Azkabahn for life, and his wife, though she had received a lesser sentence, insisted on going with him.

Then the situation with Sirius had to be dealt with. Sirius gladly testified against McNair in return for his own retrial. Moody was interviewd, and he spoke of what he had witnessed through his magical eye. He, along with Dumbledore, Lupin, and Ron and Hermione, swore of Sirius' devotion to and protection of Harry. Harry was even called in to testify in Sirius' behalf, and Sirius was eventually pardoned, much to the disappointment of Cornelius Fudge.

When he wasn't answering questions for the Ministry of Magic, Harry was busy preparing for the approaching O.W.L.s and training for the final Quidditch match against Slytherin_. _He found himself not quite as anxious about the game this year as he had been in the past. There were just some things, Harry realized, that were more important than Quidditch. If it hadn't been Ron's first chance at a victory, Harry might not even have tried so hard. But he really wanted to win for Ron's sake.

And then there was that banquet to think about. Professor McGonagall had informed them that all the fifth year students were invited to a banquet after the O.W.L.s, in their honor. They would be allowed to escort anyone of their choice to the banquet, including younger students, but dress robes must be worn. Harry knew who he wanted to invite…Ginny. She had been on his mind an awful lot lately. He'd pass her in the hall or sit next to her at meal times, always wanting to say something, but never actually saying anything. He just didn't feel it would be appropriate, so he decided to take the safe route and ask Daphne instead. 

He found her studying in the common room the Saturday before the O.W.L.s. Ron had made it clear to Harry that he wanted some "alone time" with Hermione, and Harry had obliged. So now was the perfect chance to ask her. He took a seat at the table with her and said, "Hi there."

"Oh, hello Harry. I didn't see you." She smiled that ever charming smile of hers. "Where're Ron and Hermione?"

"Oh…" Harry rolled his eyes, "they're…off somewhere. You know."

Daphne giggled and asked, "Well, is there something you want?"

"Actually yes." Harry sat up straight, gathering courage. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Daphne."

Daphne blinked and gave a sigh. "I've been wondering when we would talk about this." Harry looked puzzled at her, so she continued, "I know what you're going to ask."

"You do?" Harry said in shock.

"Well of course." She closed her book and laid down her quill. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised you didn't come to me weeks ago."

"You are?" Harry felt his face flush.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" She looked him in the eye and said, "Go on then…ask me. I can't do anything until you ask me." 

Still a bit confused, Harry stammered, "Ok…well…I just wanted to know…if you'd like to go to the O.W.L. banquet with me?"

There was a long pause as Daphne starred, mouth open and brow furrowed at Harry. "_That's_ what you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes…what did you think I was going to ask you?" Harry wondered, giving Daphne a very confused expression.

"Certainly not _that_." She leaned into the table resting her chin on her hand. "Harry, are you sure there isn't someone else you'd rather go with?"

Taken aback, Harry said, "I thought it would be nice."

"Yes, it would be nice, and I'll go with you and all, but…"

"We had a good time at the Hogsmeade party earlier in the year. I mean, we even…" Harry stopped before he mentioned it.

"Harry," Daphne said, "you're not my boyfriend. You don't have to feel obligated to ask me out just because we…you know…we…"

"I know, and that's not what it is," he said.

"Then why aren't you asking Ginny about this?" Daphne's voice went higher than usual.

Harry stared. "Ginny?"

"Yes, Ginny, Daphne played with her quill. "You should ask her out."

Harry tried to brush it off by saying, "I can't invite Ginny. She's a fourth year, and besides…she's Ron's sister."

"So? McGonagall said we could invite whomever we wanted. And you like Ginny."

"Well of course I like her…" He covered it up by saying, "…she's Ron's sister."

"I mean you fancy her," Daphne smiled.

"Sshhhhh!" Harry waved his hands at her and looked around to common room to see if anyone had heard. Then in a hush of a whisper he said, "She's Ron's sister!"

Continuing in a whisper, Daphne said, "I know, and I heard you the first two times." Then, in a louder voice she added, "And don't shush me about it. We're not talking about something that is a secret. Everyone knows."

"_Everyone _knows?" Harry looked dumbfounded.

"Come now, Harry…I was utterly shocked when you said you wanted me to invite you to the Hogsmeade party, let alone when you said you wanted to kiss me. I know when someone is lying to me and you most certainly didn't want to kiss me…because you're so obviously smitten with Ginny," Daphne smirked.

Deciding there was no need to argue the point, Harry said, "What should I do about Ron?"

"Why are you so worried about Ron? You're his best friend. He trusts you. I don't think he'll be upset at all."

For the first time in the conversation, Harry smiled. Then a thought struck him, "What were you expecting me to ask you?"

It was Daphne's turn to be surprised. "Oh…er…nothing."

"Oh come now, you know my secret, it's time I knew yours," he said jokingly.

But Daphne's face was serious. "That's just it. You all ready know my secret, and I thought…" she hesitated, "that you'd want me…to share it with you."

Harry let her words sink in. Before he could say anything, she added, "You had to have thought about it. I'm the one person you know that can give you what you've always wanted."

He looked away. "You can bring my parents back from the dead?"

"Yes," she said, causing Harry to give her a startled look up at her. "Well, not literally, of course…I can give you your memories of them."

Harry shook his head, "But I don't have any memories of them aside from their deaths."

"Harry Potter," Daphne's voice was firm. "You spent over a year of your life with your parents. Somewhere in your head is over a year's worth of memories. You've just forgotten them."

Harry sniffed, "And you think you could help?"

"I _know_ I could help."

Harry thought for a moment. "What would I have to do? I mean, does it hurt? What's it like?"

"You don't do anything, really. You just sit there and watch. It's kind of like watching the telly, except you can't change what you're viewing, and you don't have any control over what happens. And, in your case, it will all be from the point of view of a baby."

"But I won't feel anything?" he asked.

Daphne shook her head, "Nothing physical, but I can't guarantee that it won't be painful."

"How do you mean?"

"Harry, I never really knew my father. He died when I was four." Harry had never known this about Daphne, be he didn't interrupt her to question her about it. "My mother took me back in a memory so that I could see him. It was very difficult for me. I wanted to run up to him and say, 'Daddy, I love you and I miss you!' but I couldn't. I just watched, knowing that in a few minutes it would all be over, and he would be gone again." She looked into Harry's eyes and said firmly, "But I'd rather have the memory of him than have nothing at all."

Harry nodded, knowing full well what she meant. "We should go someplace private," he suggested.

"Professor McGonagall told me we could use her classroom if ever you decided you wanted to do this," she told him.

Being a Saturday, the Transfiguration classroom was deserted. Harry sat across from Daphne. She told him to focus on an image of his parents. Harry chose to focus on the photograph Sirius had given him at Christmastime. Once the image of his parents filled his mind, Daphne took hold of both of his hands.

The world went suddenly dark. Then Harry saw a flash of bright white light and the world came into focus again. And when it did, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He was in a beautifully decorated room in what he believed to be the living room of a house. Sirius was standing in front of him holding a camera, but he was much younger and looked happier than Harry had ever seen him. 

A woman's voice came from behind him, "Oh dear, I think I blinked. Take another one, Sirius."

And the flash of white light went off again. Harry blinked rapidly, trying to focus his eyes, but everything was spinning. The room was turning around. Harry realized he must be moving and felt a bit dizzy from the process. When the world steadied itself, Harry found himself looking right into the eyes he had seen so many times in photographs, but never like this. 

It was his mother, and his father was standing right next to her.

****If you want the truth, this whole story was written just for the next chapter! It's the chapter I'm most excited about and I really hope that you all come back to see what Harry gets to remember. I also will be bringing you the meaning behind the title of the whole story very soon. Stick with me!

****Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

.


	20. July 31, 1981

Chapter twenty

Chapter twenty

**__**

July 31, 1981

.

Harry stared at the smiling faces of his parents. He couldn't believe it - there was his mother, her eyes twinkling with delight. And his father was next to her, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"I think it's time for the birthday boy to have some cake!" His mother rubbed her nose against his nose and laughed. 

"Absolutely, and it's time for the birthday boy's father to have some cake, too," his father said, leaning towards his mother.

His mother turned her head to look at his father, their faces very close. "I don't know if you deserve any, considering the number of times today I caught you sticking your finger in the icing for a taste," she gave him a mock serious face and a playful nudge.

"Come on, Lily," his father said, "you know you're the best cook ever. How could I resist?" He laughed and she smiled and then he kissed her.

Harry watched in amazement at the flirtation. He'd never seen anything like this before. Oh, sure, he'd seen romantic movies before on the television, but they always seemed so phony. They weren't like that at all. The way his dad looked at his mum, and they way she looked back at him was sheer perfection. It was something that none of the many pictures in his photo album could communicate. These two people, his mother and father, were completely and totally in love with each other. It was written on their faces.

"Mama!" Harry heard his own babyish voice say.

His mother turned to look him in the eye. "I know, I know…it's time for cake. Here James." Harry could see that he was being passed from his mother to his father. "You hold him while I ready the highchair." 

Harry looked up at his father's face as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. It was like looking in a mirror, Harry thought. His mother turned back quickly and said quietly, "Now would be a good time to speak with Sirius." She turned and Harry watched her cross the room and disappear into a crowd of strangers.

"She's right, you know," his father said to him. "Let's go talk to Sirius."

Harry glanced around as his father carried him into another room where Sirius was chatting with a very attractive young witch Harry didn't recognize. "Sirius, I don't mean to interrupt, but…"

"James, I'm not taking any more photographs! The poor boy's going to go blind from the flash," Sirius said.

Harry stared at his godfather. The difference in his appearance was unbelievable. His hair was short and styled with a wind-blown effect. His frame was strong and muscular. His eyes were bright and he had an air about him of pride and confidence. The witch obviously found him very handsome, as she kept eyeing him up and down. 

Harry's father laughed. "No, I don't need a photographer. I just need to talk to you for a moment."

Sirius reluctantly bent over and whispered something in the woman's ear, which caused her to blush. She looked up at him coyly and left the room. 

"This had better be good," Sirius said sternly. "I've been trying to get her alone all night."

"I know, Sirius, and I'm sorry about that, but this is very important," James continued.

"Is something the matter?" Sirius reached out and ruffled Harry's hair. "Didn't the birthday boy get enough presents?"

Harry heard himself gurgle happily.

"No, I think he got plenty." Harry's father's voice grew quieter. "Sirius, are you familiar with the Fidelius Charm?"

Harry saw puzzlement flash across his godfather's face. "Isn't that the Secret Keeper one?"

"Yes, Dumbledore reminded Lily of it the other day, and we've been doing a good deal of thinking…with all that's going on…"

"But James, I thought that you and Lily had a plan already. That you'd worked out something in case you needed to hide."

"Well, we did. But Lily thinks, and I agree, that this would be much better." There was a slight pause before he continued in a hushed voice, "Lily and I want to know if you would be our Secret Keeper?"

Harry looked at his godfather as he ran his fingers through his thick, black hair. "James…how can I say no?" He took a deep breath. "Of course I will. You know I would do anything to protect you."

"Good," his father said, smiling.

"But I have to wonder if I'm the best choice."

"Of course you are! Lily and I have gone through the list of possibilities. Dumbledore has too much responsibility with the school right now. Remus has his…" his father stammered, looking for the right words, "…lunar difficulties. Peter is just too squirmy. You're the obvious choice."

"That's what I'm afraid of…being obvious."

"No, it will be fine." Before they could continue their conversation, Harry heard his mother's voice calling from the other room. Harry's father looked at him, "Time to blow out the candles! Or in your case, candle, as there is only one this year."

Harry saw himself being carried back into the crowded room where his mother took him and placed him in a highchair. She then picked up a festively decorated cake with one glowing candle stuck right in the middle. All of the witches and wizards chorused, "_Happy birthday to you…Happy birthday to you…"_

Harry looked at the cake and clapped his hands.

__

"Happy birthday, dear Harry…Happy birthday to you!"

"Blow out the candle!" His mother instructed, puckering up her mouth, showing Harry what he was supposed to do.

Harry saw the candle snuff out and the room burst into applause. He could just make out phrases here and there. "Oh, how adorable!" "Isn't he sweet!" 

His mother served him a nice sized portion of the delicious looking cake. Harry grabbed at the cake with a chubby hand and stuffed a large chunk into his mouth. There was an eruption of laughter and the flash of a camera made Harry blink. He shoved more cake into his mouth, and Harry could tell he was making a fine mess. But he didn't care.

His mother started serving out pieces of the cake to the other guests, Harry caught glimpses of them while still concentrating on his own piece. Harry recognized Remus Lupin, looking very young and not too tattered as he usually was. Harry also thought he saw Arabella Figg helping his mother with the cake, but he wasn't sure. Then a face appeared before him that he couldn't ignore. A round, chubby face, belonging to a short, blond man who squeaked when he spoke.

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

Harry stared. Peter Pettigrew smiled back at him.

"How's the birthday boy?" He tapped a finger on Harry's cake covered nose.

Harry didn't want him here. He didn't like the idea of this man celebrating and enjoying himself with his parents. Harry knew that at this point in time, Peter had already begun his traitorous activities. Harry wanted to shout it out to his parents, "He's a spy! Mum! Dad! Don't trust him! He'll turn you over to Voldemort!" But he couldn't. He was just a baby, and wasn't able to control the situation. He could only watch.

Then, as if he were in control, He heard his own voice give out a loud wail, "MAAAA MAAAAAA!" he cried and his mother rushed over to him, pushing Pettigrew aside. She lifted Harry out of the chair and gave Pettigrew a scolding look.

"I didn't do anything, Lily. He just started crying," Peter muttered apologetically. 

"I know," there was something about her tone that told Harry she didn't quite care for Peter. "He probably just needs to be cleaned up."

She carried Harry to a small bathroom around the corner and began wiping at his face with a rag. "Oh, this is pointless," she said, tossing the rag away and pulling gout her wand. With a sudden SNAP, Harry could see that he was clean and wearing new clothes. "All better?" She smiled at him and carried him back into the other room. She paused in the doorway and stared at Pettigrew across the room.

She looked down at Harry and said, almost to herself, "You see it, don't you? That's why you don't like him." Her gaze reverted back across the room. "I see it, too, Harry. It grows more obvious every time I see him. Your father would never believe me about this one." She looked back down at Harry. "I wish you could talk, and then you could help me tell your father what we've seen."

Harry's own voice said, "Mama."

His mother laughed, and Harry gazed in awe of how beautiful she was. "Ok…so you _can_ talk. But I think we need complete sentences to explain this one." 

Harry flailed his arms around and laughed happily. "Oh, I love you, Harry!" he heard her say. "I love you so much!" She was holding him very close and kissed the top of his head.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to feel her arms around him. He never wanted this moment to end. He never wanted Daphne to break the connection.

Daphne…

At the sudden thought of her, Harry's mind began racing forward. He felt dizzy as everything went out of focus. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to focus on his mother's face.

But it wasn't Lily Potter's face he now saw in front of him. It was Daphne's, looking pale and tired. "I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry. I couldn't hold on anymore." Her voice was breathless. 

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

Harry looked up at her weary face. "I'm fine, but are _you_ alright?"

Daphne nodded. "I'll go to Madam Pomfrey and get a Pepper-Up Potion." 

The silence that followed was heavy. Harry could tell that Daphne wanted to talk about what they had seen, but Harry didn't know if he would be able. It was the most wonderful and painful experience, and he didn't know if he could put it into words.

"Daphne…" Harry began, "thank you. Really, I mean it. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." She sat still and quiet as Harry stood up to leave. Before he reached the door she added, "Can I just say one thing, Harry?" He turned to look at her. "I've heard a number of times that you look like your father. I didn't realize just how much you resemble him. It was a bit shocking."

"I know, "Harry sighed. "I look like my father except for my eyes."

"Yes, you have your mother's eyes." Her voice trailed off, then she added softly, "She was very beautiful."

"Yes…she was." Harry smiled faintly at Daphne before excusing himself and walking, hands in his pockets, back to the common room.

He replayed the memory in his mind over and over again. He could still hear his parents laughter, still see their smiles. His mother's voice echoed in his head as he thought about what she had said, right at the end. She saw something and thought that Harry had seen it, as well. What did she see? What did she mean?

And then there was the one phrase he would keep in his mind forever. "I love you, Harry." Harry had known that his parents loved him, but he had never heard them say it. In fact, he had never heard anyone say it. Sure, there were people that cared about him, but never in his life had he heard anyone tell him that they loved him…until now.

"Pixy wings," he said to the fat lady.

Still lost in his own thoughts, Harry headed for his bedroom. But before he started up the stairs, a voice brought him back to reality.

"Harry? Is everything ok?"

Harry turned and looked at the pretty red headed girl sitting in front of the fireplace reading. "Ginny," he said, walking over to her, "there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

****Many thanks to my beta reader, Lin-z for all her aid in helping me sound like a Brit! And thanks to all of you who have reviewed. If you haven't reviewed, then you should be responsible and let me know how you like it so far! I don't have much more to go…only 2…maybe 3 chapters. Stay posted!

****Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	21. The Interuption

Chapter twenty-one

Chapter twenty-one

**__**

The Interruption

.

"Ginny," Harry began, not really knowing what to say or how to say it. His heart was racing and his hands felt numb. "I know I'm too late, but I just have to say this. Something happened to me today to make me realize how short life is. When we have something to say, we need to say it while there is still time, know matter the consequences," he took a deep breath and slowed down his speech. "I know that things have changed. I know how you feel about Dean. In fact, he's probably already asked you, but I was just wondering…I mean…I'd like you to go with me to the banquet for the O.W.L.s. Ron's probably going to give me a hard time about this, but there you have it."

Ginny's mouth hung open. She blinked, staring up at him.

"Well?" Harry asked nervously.

"I'm sorry…" she said, and Harry felt his heart sink. "…but could you say all of that once more? I want to make sure I heard every word correctly."

Harry sat down next to her. " I'm not quite sure what I just said, but the point of it was to ask you to go to the banquet with me."

"That's what I wanted to make sure of…that you'd actually said it." She took a deep breath and shut her book.

"You're already going with Dean, aren't you?" Harry said, wanting to kick himself for having waited so long.

"Dean? Dean Thomas? Harry, are you…jealous…of Dean Thomas?" 

"If you're going with him to the banquet, then yes," Harry stated, quite honestly.

"Oh my goodness." Ginny put her hand to her mouth. "Are you serious? Are you saying all of this as a joke? Fred and George aren't going to jump out and laugh at me, are they?"

Harry looked around. "I don't think so…and yes, I am being serious."

Ginny swallowed hard and once again stared at him. "Harry, Dean is just a friend. He was only interested in me because he wanted some flying pointers. He was nice and all…but he's not you."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. "So you're not going with him?"

"No."

"Then will you go with me?" They locked eyes, and Ginny seemed to be frozen with her mouth agape. "Ginny? This is the part where you say 'Yes' or 'No'."

"I know," she said hoarsely, "I just never though that you would ask me. I've behaved so foolishly."

"I'm the one who's been foolish. I should have said something a long time ago." Harry knew his face had turned scarlet.

"A long time ago?" Ginny was surprised to hear that.

Harry nodded and waited for her to answer. He leaned in closer to her and said, "Ginny…"

"Yes!" she said quickly. "I'll go. I…I…I want to go." They gazed at each other. Then Ginny blurted out rather abruptly, "If you are sure that you really want to…if you've really thought about it."

"I've been thinking about it all year."

"All year?" Ginny's eyes went wide.

Harry nodded. He couldn't seem to pull his eyes from hers. How captivating they were! Ginny had such big, beautiful, brown eyes and Harry couldn't get enough of them. Harry reached out and gently took a hold of her hand. It was warm and soft, and it felt so nice in his.

"What are you going to tell Ron?" Ginny asked softly.

For the first time, it didn't matter to Harry what Ron thought. "That I think his sister is very special." Harry felt his body lean towards Ginny. She was leaning towards him, too. His eyes moved from her eyes to her precious lips as he leaned closer to her. Her face was very close to his now. Harry wet his lips as he watched Ginny eyes flicker shut. With a sharp intake of breath he leaned in and…

"Hey! We're back!" Ron said climbing in through the portrait hole, Hermione behind him.

Harry jumped back quickly letting go of Ginny's hand and looked from Ron to Ginny, and back to Ron. "Yeah, did you have a good time?"

"Well of course we did." Ron took Hermione's hand. "What are you two doing?"

Harry glanced nervously at Ron and kept shifting his eyes back to Ginny. "Nothing…er…we were just talking."

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah, I bet you were!"

Harry couldn't believe she had said that. He felt his face flush again, and saw that Ginny was blushing, too.

"Come on Ginny. You can tell me all about it upstairs." Hermione glanced apprehensively from Ron to Harry. "I think the boys need to have a chat."

Running his fingers through his hair, Harry watched the girls ascend the stairs, leaving him alone with Ron. "What was that all about?" Ron asked.

Harry's mind raced. He had been trying to think of a good way to approach Ron about this all year and now his time had run out. "Er…well…you know Ginny…"

"What about Ginny?"

"Well Ginny and I…we…er…well you see…I asked her to go with me to the banquet." Harry stammered, finding it difficult to look Ron in the eyes.

Ron looked confused. "Why? Wouldn't Daphne go with you?"

"Well, yes, Daphne was willing to go with me, but you see…I'd rather go with Ginny." Harry said carefully.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, as Ron comprehended what Harry had just told him. "You…_want_ to go with Ginny?" Ron though for a moment and said, "_You _want to go with _Ginny_?"

"Yes Ron. I happen to like Ginny…a lot." Harry said quickly.

"You mean…" Ron held up a shaky finger. "You… and my little sister?"

"Yes Ron, and she's not little." Harry said firmly.

An idea suddenly struck Ron. "Wait a minute! You and Ginny weren't…you know…did you…did you…"

"No." Harry said in an irritated tone. "We were kind of…interrupted."

Still shaking his upheld finger, Ron said, " So you're saying that you would have…that you would have…with my little sister?"

"Yes Ron…and she's _not_ little!"

"Well she is to me!" Ron argued.

"Well she's not to me!" countered Harry.

"Obviously!" Ron's hands were now on his hips.

"Ron, she's only one year younger, and it's not as though I'm going to marry her; I just want to go to the banquet with her." Harry said, trying to ease the tension.

"So it's just the banquet and that's it?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know…I hope there will be more."

This was obviously too much for Ron as he flopped himself down into one of the chairs with a heavy sigh, and muttered to himself, "I don't believe this."

"Ron, it's not any different from when I found out about you and Hermione. I was just as shocked as you are right now," Harry lied. He had actually been relieved, but he wasn't about to tell Ron that now.

"This is different. Hermione isn't your sister." Ron was still slumped over.

Harry didn't have a response to that. So instead he pointed out something else to Ron. "You weren't upset when you thought Dean was dating Ginny, so why are you upset about me dating Ginny?"

"I'm not upset." Harry was surprised by this but stayed quiet as Ron continued. "It's just…eerie thinking of you and Ginny…_together_. I mean…you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I think I do. You just want to protect her." Harry was glad that Ron was starting to calm down. "But you know Ron, I'll never hurt her."

"You'd better not! Promise me Harry, that you have nothing but the best of intentions towards my sister."

Harry smiled, "I promise." Then added, mischievously, "I'll tell you what, I promise that I won't do anything with Ginny that you wouldn't do with Hermione."

Ron gave Harry a hard stare. "Potter, do you want me to beat you up now or later?"

Harry laughed. Ron's face began to break into a small grin as he, too, began to chuckle. Then he said, "Look, Harry, just don't go and get all mushy in front of me. Ok? She's still…little…to me."

"Deal," Harry said with a nod. 

A small squeal sounded from the girl's stairwell, causing Harry and Ron to turn towards it. "You can come out now! It's all…settled." Ron shouted out.

Ginny and Hermione poked their heads out from around the corner. Ginny's face was a distinctive pink color, and Harry knew that Ginny had been telling Hermione what had happened. Hermione walked over to Ron, and Ginny, more slowly, walked over to Harry. He felt his stomach do a somersault as she looked up at him. 

"Remember, no mushy stuff!" Ron reminded Harry.

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned towards Ron and Hermione and said, "Ron, don't you two have anywhere…else to go?"

"Come on, Ron." Hermione said, tugging at his arm. "I think they want to be alone." 

They headed back out the portrait hole, but Ron added one more thing before it shut behind them. "Harry, I suggest you tell Fred and George as soon as possible!"

Finally, they were alone. Harry swallowed hard at Ron's last statement, but Ginny, sensing his worry, assured him her brothers wouldn't be angry. They gazed at each other in silence for a few moments before Harry worked up the courage to do what he'd been thinking about doing for quite some time.

Taking hold of her hand, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips. Ginny gasped slightly before relaxing, and putting her arms around him in a romantic embrace. When he broke the kiss, he found Ginny smiling brightly up at him. The knot in his stomach loosened and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her fully. 

Harry had finally realized what all the fuss was about, and found it to be delightful!

****I hope all the H/G shippers out there enjoyed this. I still have at least one more chapter to go…after all, we still have those orange glasses to deal with…and I still have to get to the whole point of the story title!

****Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation. Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	22. The Secret Keeper

Chapter Twenty-two

Chapter Twenty-two

**_The Secret Keeper_**

**_ _**

The end of term came rather quickly and the O.W.L.s were fast upon them.Harry had spent endless hours studying in the library with Ron and Hermione, finding it difficult to keep his mind on his work and not let it wander to a certain red headed girl.Ginny would study with them every now and then, but she had her own exams to worry about.Besides, Ron was still a bit uncomfortable with the situation and often smirked at Harry and Ginny when they would hold hands.

The O.W.L.s, however, hadn't been as terrible as Harry had anticipated.He was certain that he would pass most of them just fine; the Potions exam had been the only on that really bothered him.It was as though Snape had purposefully written an impossible exam just to fail them all.Even Hermione had to admit that she didn't quite know several of the potions.

And then they were over.The fifth years charged out of their last exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts, with an air of enthusiasm.Professor Figg's exam, though difficult, had been loads of fun in Harry's opinion.After batteling it out with several odd creatures, she had allowed them change their own hair and eye color.Harry had gotten a good laugh at Ron who had changed his hair green, Hermione's favorite color

As they proceeded through the door, Professor Figg called to Harry to stay after.Harry was puzzled, but did as requested, letting a still green haired Ron leave with Hermione.Harry put his things back down and waited for everyone else to leave.Professor Figg smiled at him and asked him to take a seat in her office.

Harry had never been in her office, but he wasn't surprised to find it decorated in the same fashion her house had been.He sat down on the over stuffed sofa and Professor Figg sat next to him."Harry, I have something for you.A gift, you might say.But there is a story behind it that will take some explanation.So please, be patient with me."

Harry frowned.She seemed to be very nervous and upset about something.It wasn't like her to be nervous around Harry."Is it something bad?" Harry asked.

"No," she said softly, "it's actually something very good.But it's a secret I've kept for so long that it's difficult for me to finally let go of it." 

Harry waited.He could tell that she was working out words in her mind.It must be very important."Harry, have you ever wondered why Voldemort wanted to kill you?"

This wasn't what Harry was expecting and he was rather startled by the question."Yes.I asked Dumbledore once about it and he said it was something I would learn about when I was older."

"Well, you're older, Harry."She looked hard into his eyes and Harry braced himself to hear the truth."Why do you think he wanted you dead?"

"I have no idea."Harry said truthfully."I know he wanted my dad dead.And I know that he wanted me dead.My mum only died to save me.She needn't have died."

"Yes, that's true…but you see, Voldemort was mistaken.It was your father that didn't need to die."Harry was confused by this statement, and he asked her to explain further.

"Your mother possessed a very special gift.A gift that was detrimental to Voldemort's plans.But he thought it was your father that possessed the gift and set out to kill him.He also knew that the gift was hereditary, but wasn't certain if you possessed it or not.Rather than wait and find out if you did indeed possess the gift, he thought it would be best to kill you, too."

Harry's mind was racing."What gift?"He held his breath and watched her closely.

"Your eyes, Harry."

"My eyes?"Harry thought for a minute.How could his eyes be a gift?He couldn't see worth a darn without his glasses.He'd always been rather annoyed by the fact that he had to wear glasses.He raised his hand and fumbled with the nose-piece.

"It was the glasses that made Voldemort think it was your father who had the gift.When learninghow to use the gift, some people have to wear special glasses until their eyes adjust.Your mother did, but only in secret.She worked very hard to make sure no one knew about the glasses."

"My mum didn't wear glasses?" Harry countered.

"Yes she did, but not for the same reason you wear glasses.Her eyesight was perfect, and she caught on rather quickly.So she didn't need to wear the glasses very often.I suspect that you'll catch on rather quickly as well."

Harry was decidedly confused."I'll catch on to what?I don't understand."

Mrs. Figg rose and went to her desk.She opened the top drawer and took out a familiar looking box.Harry recognized it as the box he had seen Daphne and her talking over last term.She brought it over to Harry and placed it in his hands.

Harry could now see that the markings were indeed in another language.It looked Greek, but Harry wasn't quite sure.He looked to Mrs. Figg who signaled for him to open the box.Harry very slowly opened it, afraid that something might jump out at him.But Daphne had told him what was inside, so he knew very well what he was going to find.

Glasses.Square rimed glasses with strange lenses.They were orange in color.When Harry picked them up, he noticed that the lenses were red.He moved the glasses back and forth in the light and couldn't decide if the lenses were orange or red.Daphne was right…who would want to wear funny looking glasses like these?

"They're ugly."Mrs. Figg said, much to Harry's surprise."Let me see if I can do anything about that."She tapped her wand on them and the transformed into a replica of Harry's own glasses."Now you can wear them and no one will ever know the difference."

Harry looked up at her in puzzlement."Why would I want to wear these?"

"So that you can learn better how to read someone's aura." She said matter-of-factly, as if it was a common thing to do.

"What?" Harry said stunned.He had read about auras around people and that it was very difficult to see them.In fact, he remembered reading somewhere that it was believed all wizards capable of seeing auras had been killed by Voldemort. "You mean I…I can…"

"Well, you'll never know until you try them on, will you?"She reached over and took off Harry's glasses from his face.Harry looked down at the special glasses in his hands.Slowly, unsure of what was going to happen, he placed them in front of his eyes.

The room didn't look any different, but Mrs. Figg did.She had a pale blue glow around her.Harry went to the window and glanced out side at some students enjoying a picnic on the lawn.A Huffelpuff girl had the same blue glow that Mrs. Figg had.The boy she was with had a more pronounced glow around him.Harry turned and went to look at himself in the mirror.His own aura was very white.

He looked back at Mrs. Fig who was smiling brightly and said, "You see it, don't you?"

Harry jumped._"You see it, don't you?"_That was what his mother had said to him about Wormtail.This was what she saw!"Yes, I see it.But what does it mean?"

"That, I'm sorry to say, is something I cannot tell you."

"Why not?I need to know why everyone looks different."There was urgency to his voice.

Mrs. Figg sighed."I can't tell you Harry because I don't know."

"But you knew about the glasses and the auras…"

"Yes, your mother entrusted me with them."She walked over to Harry and continued."Your mother was very good at what she did.She was able to spot a Death Eater at a glance.But she couldn't very well explain_how_ she knew they were a Death Eater.That was were your father came in.He would set about proving that the person Lily pegged was indeed a Death Eater.They were a wonderful team.But very few people knew of your mother's abilities.I knew because I had been suspected of being a Death Eater once and it was Lily that put an end to my sentencing.When I questioned her about how she managed to convince those in charge that I wasn't a Death Eater, she told me."

"But how did you get these glasses?" Harry asked.

"Your mother gave them to me just before they went into hiding.She was worried about Pettigrew being their secret keeper."Harry's jaw dropped in astonishment."Yes, I knew about that.Your mother could see that his loyalties were changing, but she didn't know how to tell your father.So she came to me with the glasses and had me promise that if anything happened to her, I would be sure to explain this all to you when you were old enough.She made me _your_ Secret Keeper."

Harry shook his head, "but I don't know what any of it means!"

"I know…" Mrs. Figg sat down in one of the desks."There was a book your mother kept in her study that explained what different auras meant.I was instructed to take the book, if something happened to your parents, and give it to you with the glasses.But Voldemort destroyed your home along with the book."Harry frowned and Mrs. Figg added, "I'm terribly sorry."

"So, what am I supposed to do now?"

"I'm not sure, but if I were you, I would wear the glasses around for a while and take notes on what I see.You certainly know several people who you can trust and who not to trust.Keep a record of what you see from each person.But I wouldn't tell anyone about it just yet.You have a very powerful gift.A gift for which many people were killed."

Harry picked up the box and took his old glasses back from Mrs. Figg. He walked slowly out of the classroom and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"Ron told me you were down here."Harry looked up as Ginny came skipping towards him."What's the matter?Trying to convince Professor Figg to give you full marks?"She laughed.

Harry stared at her.Her aura was just as white as his, but it was thicker.It dimmed slightly as she frowned at Harry."What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing.I'm just really glad to see you."She smiled and blushed slightly."Come on," Harry said, "I'm starving!"He took her hand and pulled her gently.

"Wait!" she said, and Harry stopped."We mustn't go and stuff ourselves."

"Why ever not!We deserve it for all the studying we've done."

"Well…the banquet.I don't want to be stuffed before the banquet."

She had a point."Ok, but I have to eat something."

"You go on ahead, then.I've got to go start getting ready."She kissed him on the cheek and ran off down the hall.Harry smiled as she slowly disappeared out of sight.He was certainly going to enjoy this night!

****Sorry I've taken so long to get this up!I've been very busy with work and company.And I lied…I do have another chapter in me for this story.Any suggestions for who's aura should be described would not fall upon deaf ears.So, if there is a character you'd like to have described, let me know.(I'm already planning on Ron, Hermione, and Draco…so don't bother with them!)And again…thanks to Lin-z for beta reading! 

****Daphne Affigo is an Alphie creation.Harry Potter and all other characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.


End file.
